Un nuevo problema
by Sg91
Summary: Secuela directa de "Un nuevo mundo" y que toma lugar medio año después, en la que ponis y humanos se enfrentaran a una nueva amenaza que no solo amenazará a Ecuestria, sino a todos y cada uno de ellos; es un crossover entre varios elementos, pero lo he preferido poner así para poder abarcarlo mejor todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**En llamas**

El ambiente era oscuro y unas compactas y negruzcas nubes cubrían por completo el cielo; se podía entrever algunos destellos rojizos y varios meteoritos aparecían de repente de entre las nubes, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo pardo. Algunos de ellos caían en el suelo, formando grandes cráteres, pero otros se precipitaban sobre la lava y se fundían en el proceso; y es que el enorme valle estaba lleno en su totalidad de lava incandescente. El calor era extremo y se podía ver las ondulaciones de éste subir hacia arriba, calentando aún más el entorno. Al fondo se podía ver muchos volcanes, todos ellos en erupción y escupiendo la misma lava que inundaba todo ese ancho valle.

Apenas había un lugar donde poder estar salvo el volcán donde ella se hallaba; también se encontraba en erupción, pero no soltaba tanto magma como los otros. Pequeños regueros de lava bajaban por la ladera, pasando a su lado, y cayendo sobre el mar de lava que la rodeaba. Nada más había, todo era caos, destrucción y calor, mucho calor. El mismo calor que ella amaba; adoraba esa extrema sensación, sin apenas sentirla, ya que ella misma era parte de ese todo. Su crin y cola envueltas en fuego así lo atestiguaba, unos ojos rojos como el fuego observaba todo con suma atención y su anaranjado pelaje brillaba con intensidad. En los flancos, se podía ver una marca de belleza consistente en una estrella rojiza, rodeada de varias más pequeñas, blancas y cristalinas. El unicornio de fuego miró hacia delante y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Twilight Sparkle abrió los ojos de golpe, azorada y un poco asustada; la cama se encontraba revuelta y tenía la manta enrollada entre sus patas. Se zafó de ella, con todo su pelaje perlado en una capa de sudor y se levantó; todavía no había amanecido y Spike roncaba como un bendito en su cesta. Twilight respiró calmadamente, o al menos lo intentó; no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño tan raro. Desde hace ya una semana, tenía ese sueño día si y día no, en el cual podía sentir el calor de la lava de una forma muy real. No entendía por qué se hacía tan recurrente, pero por alguna extraña razón algo la decía que ese enorme valle inundado de lava era parte de Ecuestria; y el poni con la crin y la cola en llamas era, de alguna manera, ella. Además de que tenía una marca de belleza muy similar a la suya, claro. Al principio no le había dado mayor importancia, pero ahora que se hacía tan recurrente, comenzó a preocuparse.

Fue al baño para intentar calmarse con un buen baño templado mientras esperaba a que amaneciese; los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron Ponyville, tiñendo el pueblo de un hermoso color anaranjado. Igual que las llamas de ese poni de fuego.

-Basta, basta… no pienses en eso…-pensó ella, exhalando un profundo suspiro.

Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y se sumergió en el agua por un momento, dejándose llevar; salió a la superficie y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la tina, respirando profundamente.

-Mejor… mucho mejor-susurró.

Ahora tenía más razones para relajarse; y esa era una de ellas.

* * *

Bueno, y así empieza la secuela de "Un mundo nuevo", en la que se irá perfilando nuevas amenazas para Ecuestria, y no solo en conjunto, sino que también habrá momentos en los que algunos personajes se encontrarán entre la espada y la pared; si alguno de los presentes no había leído la anterior, les recomiendo que primero empiezan por esa para poder entender lo que va pasando a lo largo de ésta. Y eso es todo por ahora ¡nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Destrucción en catenaria**

Fluttershy no podía comprender por qué, simplemente era lo que veía; un enorme valle se encontraba dilapidado, como si una mala cosecha se hubiera cebado con él o la muerte lo hubiese cubierto con su negro manto. La hierba estaba seca y marchita, los árboles muertos y secos, casi tanto como su alma; miles de animales se habían quedado sin hogar ni comida, muchos yacían muertos a los pies de un arroyo seco y otros tantos se amontonaban en diferentes pilas, todas muy cerca las unas de las otras.

-¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué algo o alguien haría algo así? ¿Por qué?-lloró la poni, espantada por semejante espectáculo.

Se acercó a un enorme montón de animales muertos, vio a ardillas, conejos, zarigüeyas y otros tantos animales que apenas se podían identificar debido a la descomposición; en ese momento a Fluttershy le entró una arcada y se apartó para vomitar. En cuanto terminó soltó un sollozo.

En ese momento la pareció oír el pitido de un tren a lo lejos, levantó la vista y lo que vio la dejó de piedra; más allá del valle, cercano al horizonte, corría imparable un tren. Pero es que no era un tren cualquiera, tenía el aspecto de uno pero era algo inenarrable; desde donde estaba se podía observar su inmenso tamaño, tan alto y grande como el palacio de Canterlot, o incluso un poco más. La parte delantera de la enorme máquina parecía una altísima cristalera y poseía un brillo rojo intenso; una gran chimenea con bordes puntiagudos echaba un humo negro como la noche, acompañado con vivas llamas. La máquina entera era como un gran palacio que se alzaba sobre las vías, la pala frontal parecía un cuchilla flotante y todo en su conjunto era movido por una serie de ruedas que parecían no acabar, todas ellas envueltas en un movimiento perpetuo alimentado por la enorme caldera oculta tras las paredes de metal con forma de paredes. Arrastraba tras de sí una hilera de vagones de igual tamaño y diseño.

Pero lo que más horrorizada la dejó fue que por donde pasaba ese tren, todo era quebrantado, dilapidado y destrozado, como el valle en el que se encontraba, dejando tras de sí un rastro de horror y ruina; no era un tren normal, era como una maldición, una máquina de destrucción, era… como un tren infernal.

-No… ¡Noooo!-grito Fluttershy, con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró tendida en su cama.

-Un sueño… solo ha sido un sueño…-pensó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

A su lado, en su canasta, Ángel dormitaba tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de sobresalto ni mal sueño; la pegaso se alegró por él y como ya estaba despierta, se terminó de levantar. Aún no había amanecido, por lo que decidió hacer tiempo y salió afuera a ver como amanecía desde su jardín; la silueta de la nave de Jake se recortaba en la oscuridad y los pinchos que más altos estaban empezaron a ser iluminados por el astro rey. Fluttershy contuvo la respiración y observó amanecer, sobrecogiéndose bastante.

-Cuanta hermosura… gracias, princesa Celestia, por mañanas como ésta…-pensó ella, feliz.

Pero por un momento, cual visión o espejismo, pudo ver al fondo del todo ese tren infernal recorriendo Ecuestria y cerró los ojos con miedo.

-¡No! ¡Eso no, por favor!-musitó ella.

En cuanto los abrió de nuevo, nada se veía más allá del horizonte y respiró tranquila.

-Cielos, ese sueño ha sido horrible… voy a desayunar, no es bueno quedarse en ayunas-se dijo, entrando de nuevo en casa.

Aunque ahora, por alguna extraña razón, odiaba a los trenes un poquito más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Un día más**

La luz de la mañana se coló por todos los recovecos de la nave y me ayudó a despertar; llevaba ya un tiempo levantándome temprano, cosa rara en mí puesto que me encantaba dormir. Pero desde que la vida para todos había vuelto a la normalidad en toda Ecuestria, encuentro al menos una buena razón para hacerlo.

Dejé a mi mujer durmiendo y bajé al salón-comedor; y sí, mujer, ahora Lindsay y yo somos marido y mujer, de hecho nos casamos hace ya varios meses atrás. Fue una gran boda, la hicimos en Canterlot, la organizó Pinkie Pie y la princesa Celestia fue la que nos casó. Fue un día perfecto, nuestro día perfecto, y desde entonces la vida de casado se me perfila de una forma bastante interesante, a pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente suele pensar.

Todos estaban durmiendo, incluyendo a Humphreys, por lo que esa mañana preferí adelantarme un poco y fui a hacer la compra; el sol ya estaba levantándose y Ponyville también. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el pueblo, aún me seguía asombrando lo trabajadores que eran los ponis que allí vivían, todos y cada uno de ellos, sin excepción. Me pasé primero por Sugarcube Corner para comprar el pan y algunos dulces para comer por la tarde todos juntos.

-Buenos días…-murmuré al entrar.

-¡Jake, muy buenos días!-exclamó Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos.

-Te veo como nunca, Pinkie… ponme lo de siempre.

-¡Muy bien, seis barras, y tres bandejas de dulces variados! ¡Okie, dokie, lokie!-exclamó ella, poniéndose en movimiento.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvo todo listo y pagué a la poni rosada la cantidad exacta.

-Veinte bits para ti y el resto para mi… muy bien, gracias Pinkie-la dije.

-¡Gracias Jake, hasta luego!-me dijo ella.

Me despedí de ella y tras eso me dirigí al mercado de la plaza para seguir haciendo las compras; allí me encontré con Applejack, la cual nunca faltaba a su cita como todas las mañanas.

-¡Ey, Jake, muy buenos días!

-Buenas AJ ¿cómo va la mañana?-inquirí.

-Como de costumbre, todo normal, ¿lo de siempre?

-Por favor.

Mientras la poni granjera me ponía las manzanas, estuve charlando un rato con ella.

-¿Todo bien por la granja, AJ?

-Sí, las ventas están bien, como de costumbre, todo está bien… todo está bien…-masculló ella.

Me di cuenta enseguida que algo le pasaba e inquirí.

-Ey ¿Qué pasa, a que viene esa cara?

-Pues que se trata de eso, Jake, todo está bien, todo es igual, todos los días son los mismos; me levanto a las seis para cosechar, me vengo aquí para vender lo recolectado, me vuelvo a la granja, hago mis cosas hasta la hora de comer, como, echo una rápida siesta, vuelvo al trabajo, cosecho hasta el fin de jornada, ceno, me voy a dormir y vuelta a empezar. Y si tengo algo de tiempo por la tarde quedo con las chicas, pero rara vez pasa eso últimamente. Siento que necesito algo nuevo en mi vida, un cambio, algo interesante…-explicó.

Me quedé pensativo, rumiando su situación y luego hablé.

-Hombre, es lo que tiene la rutina, que al final te termina apalancando… si se trata de eso, lo que puedes hacer es dar algo nuevo a los días tu misma, no sé, o también puedes organizar algo y librar un día de estos, ve a pasear con tu familia, queda más a menudo con las chicas…

Applejack se quedó pensativa mientras escuchaba mis consejos y luego murmuró.

-Bueno, no sé, y veré lo que hago… gracias por escucharme, Jake.

-Para eso estamos-dije, dándole un toque en la nariz.

La poni sonrió y me quedé un poco más tranquilo.

-Por cierto ¿y qué tal tu vida de casado? Que apenas has hablado de eso desde entonces…-añadió.

-Bueno, al contrario de lo que opina la mayoría de la gente, no está tan mal, la verdad, estar con quien quieres es lo mejor que te puede pasar… aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás sea eso lo que tu necesites…-murmuré entonces, mirándola divertido.

El rostro de Applejack se tornó de color rojo y añadí.

-Uy, uy, uy ¿hay alguien por ahí que te haga tilín, AJ?

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no hay nadie, yo…!-masculló ella, cortada.

-Si ¿no?

-¡No es nada de eso!-exclamó, colorada.

-Vale, vale… solo era una idea…

Me despedí de la colorada poni y volví a la nave para dejar la compra; los demás ya se habían despertado y saludé a mi mujercita con un beso de buenos días. Mi sobrino y su hermana potrilla ya estaban por irse a la escuela y al verme me saludaron.

-¡Tío, tío, para hoy he hecho una redacción contando que eres el mejor tío del mundo!-exclamó Hilbert.

-¿De veras? Vaya, gracias Hilbert…

-¡Y yo les he contado a los demás ponis que los humanos sois tan buenos como nosotros!-añadió Sweetie.

-Me alegro, pequeña… aprended mucho ¿eh?-les dije.

Su madre les acompañó hasta el colegio para luego irse al hospital; el señor Davidson se fue enseguida a una oficina que había alquilado en el centro del pueblo para ir a trabajar como contable, Andrey ya se había ido ya que tenía clases en la universidad de Canterlot, así como la señora Waterbury, que ya estaría con Rarity, y su marido, el cual también se había alquilado una oficina en el pueblo para trabajar a gusto como filósofo y escritor. Los señores Ehrlichmann se habían ido al mismo tiempo que Andrey ya que también tenían clase en la universidad de Canterlot, mientras que sus hijos se fueron con Hilbert y Sweetie a clase. La verdad es que no podíamos pedir una mejor vida, la verdad.

Me tomé la mañana libre y estuve con las chicas, visitándolas un poco y hablando con ellas; me encontré con Rainbow Dash en el parque, tumbada en una nube.

-¿Descansando, señorita Dash?-inquirí.

La aludida se levantó de golpe, pateó la nube y ésta se disolvió, al tiempo que decía.

-Eh… no, no, en realidad solo estaba asentando las alas…

Después de todo el tiempo en rehabilitación desde el accidente con Robotnik, sus alas estaban como nuevas y ahora volvía a volar y a trabajar, para desgracia suya.

-Vaya, no sabía que ahora se llamaba así…

-No me juzgues, por favor… siempre he pensado que mi trabajo es un coñazo y lo seguiré pensando-masculló ella, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿Por qué no te buscas algo mejor?-inquirí.

-Lo pensé, pero… tampoco quiero pasarme tanto tiempo en Cloudsdale, me gusta más Ponyville, si te soy sincera… pero mi amor por la ciudad flotante es distinto, claro-añadió ella.

-No lo dudo…

-Además, la paga no está mal a pesar de todo, así que… me da para vivir.

-Mientras eso te mantenga…

La pegaso suspiró y miró hacia arriba, con una mirada melancólica.

-Vaya ¿y esa cara? No la suelo ver todos los días…

-Ya, es que… últimamente he estado pensando mucho, acerca de mi ¿sabes? Yo soy feliz, pero siento que me falta algo, me siento vacía…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Me pasa sólo cuando llego a casa… abro la puerta y un silencio abrumador se echa sobre mí, pasa el tiempo y dentro parece que pasan sólo segundos, es… triste-explicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

La miré detenidamente, tratando de encontrar lo que la faltaba; en ese momento oímos algo pasar tras nuestra espalda y al segundo siguiente vimos de lo que se trataba.

-¡Rainbow Dash!

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal, niña?-inquirió ella.

-Hola, Scootaloo-saludé yo.

Se trataba de una potrilla, admiradora de Rainbow hasta la muerte y a la que tenía vista bastantes veces; todas las mañanas la podía ver cruzando el pueblo como una exhalación en su scooter, que en realidad era un simple patinete, pero gracias a sus pequeñas alas le conseguía dar la velocidad propia de una scooter. De vez en cuando la veía también con Sweetie Belle y Applebloom, las hermanas de Rarity y Applejack respectivamente, tratando de ganarse como fuera sus marcas de belleza, añadiendo a Sweetie Davidson a su pandilla de cruzadas, ya que ella tampoco tenía aun la suya.

-¡Rainbow Dash, hoy he aprendido un nuevo truco con mi scooter! ¿¡Quieres verlo?!-inquirió ella.

-Sí, venga, a ver qué es lo que sabes hacer…

Las estuve observando, Scootaloo se movía muy bien y conseguía unas acrobacias dignas del mejor rampage de Red Bull; por un momento pensé en una posibilidad y me fijé, sobre todo, en Rainbow. Se la veía bastante en sintonía con la pequeña pegaso y parecía estar algo más animada.

-Creo que podría ser eso, sí… aunque por otra parte, no sé si los padres de Scootaloo lo aprobarían…-pensé.

Aunque eso mismo me dejó un tanto extrañado, ya que enseguida obvié que debería estar en clase con los demás potrillos del pueblo ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Acaso va a otra escuela, o es que directamente no va a ninguna? Si eso fuera así sería más serio entonces ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus padres para no educarla de ninguna forma?

-Qué extraño es todo con esta potrilla… ¿Quién es en realidad?-pensé entonces.

Pero preferí dejarlo estar, ya que se las veía muy a gusto las dos; seguí paseando por el pueblo y me pasé por la biblioteca para ir a ver a Twilight, ya que la pobre andaba desmejorada en todos los aspectos desde entonces. Era la que más me preocupaba, ya que no conseguía levantar cabeza desde que salimos de la guerra. Sus amigos lo habían intentado todo con ella, pero poco parecía hacer efecto en ella. Yo sin embargo no me rendía, Twilight era una poni especial para mí y no pensaba dejarla tirada en ningún momento, eso ni pensarlo. Entré en la biblioteca y vi a Twilight leyendo un libro, pero más bien se perdía entre sus líneas, sin apenas entenderlas.

-Ey, Twilight…

Al oírme pegó una cabezada y murmuró.

-Ah, Jake, hola…

Su cara no mostraba más que una triste mirada que se perdía más allá y se la notaba sin ganas de nada.

-¿Todavía estás así? Vamos cielo, tienes que animarte, te lo he dicho ya tantas veces que creo que he perdido la cuenta… te lo digo yo, te lo dicen tus amigas, te lo dice Celestia… por favor, Twilight, hazlo por ti, hazlo por todos-la dije.

Sin embargo, la poni violeta me miró sin ningún tipo de sentimiento y masculló.

-Me siento como si nada valiese la pena, Jake… es frustrante… es…-masculló Twilight.

-Entonces haz que valga la pena… mírame-la dije, alzándola la barbilla.

Ella me devolvió la mirada con unos ojos anegados, se me rompió el corazón nada más verla.

-Si tú haces que valga, entonces valdrá ¿comprendes? Todos sabemos que lo que te pasó fue duro, pero no dejes que te hunda, Twilight. Queremos volver a ver a la unicornio lavanda que todos conocemos bien.

Ella me devolvió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, lo que me dejó un poco más tranquilo; la abracé con fuerza, para tratar de transmitirla mis sentimientos y ella me lo devolvió también con fuerza. Aun así, antes de irme le dije a Spike.

-Spike, échamela un ojo, por si acaso.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Me fui un poco más tranquilo, pero estaba claro que el asunto no estaba resuelto; de todos modos, personalmente yo siempre he pensado y seguiré pensando que hay algo más detrás de esa tremenda depresión que ha estado marcando a Twilight después de tanto tiempo de paz. Realmente la guerra no fue tan terrible si se mira fríamente, gracias tanto a Sonic y como a mí se pudieron evitar mayores desastres; ella comenzó a sentirse mal después de que Trixie nos traicionara. Y eso me dice muchas cosas, todas ellas completamente subjetivas, pero personalmente no prefiero echar las cartas al vuelo sin estar completamente seguro.

Esa tarde me fui al reino changeling, ya que era jueves y me tocaba ir a repartir algo de amor entre la población; era otra de las cosas que más me gustaban, hasta ahora los changelings me habían demostrado que realmente estaban cumpliendo el tratado y estaban completamente en paz con nosotros. Llevé conmigo unos cuantos regalos y todo el amor que les pudiera dar, por supuesto; para no tener que estar moviendo día sí y día no la nave entera, estuve usando el coche hasta que la última gota de gasolina que aún seguía existiendo se acabó. El día en la que ésta dejó oficialmente de existir, la hice un réquiem para órgano por todo lo que había hecho por nosotros, pero por otro lado pude respirar aliviado, y por eso mismo; mi coche era el único en toda Ecuestria, y por ende, el único foco contaminante. Cuando este dejó emitir pude respirar aliviado por la intacta capa de ozono y el fresco ambiente que imperaba en todo el reino. Aunque, que se acabara la gasolina tampoco fue el fin del mundo, ya que lo único que hice fue adaptar el motor y convertirlo en el primer motor solar; ahora el coche es enteramente eléctrico y como casi todos los días hace un sol radiante en casi toda Ecuestria, ya no suponía ningún problema. Llegué enseguida al nuevo reino changeling, cerca de las montañas Macintosh, donde Chrysalis y los suyos se habían asentado con su peculiar estilo de decoración en plan enjambre. Cuando llegué toqué el claxon un par de veces y un buen grupo de changelings salió a recibirme todos contentos y felices de verme de nuevo; reuní a todos los que pude en la plaza y les estuve entregando los regalos. Hasta ahora los planes de reinserción del reino changeling en Ecuestria estaban daño resultados positivos y muchos otros ponis ponían de su parte, participando en diferentes actividades y eventos para interactuar con las criaturas y darlas todo el amor que necesitaran para poder subsistir. Y con darlas amor me refiero tan solo a mostrarles un poco de cariño y afecto, tan solo con eso ya les bastaba; un gesto tan simple como acariciarles la crin o bajo la barbilla ya servía. Y como a mí siempre me ha gustado dar y recibir mimos, por mi parte nunca había problema. Una vez que terminé con ellos me dirigí al palacio, donde se encontraba Chrysalis esperándome; llamé a la puerta y el servicio me abrió, llevándome directamente hasta la habitación de la reina.

-Majestad, ya está aquí Jake-la anunció una de sus sirvientas de cámara.

-Sí, gracias, puedes retirarte-la dijo ella.

-Buenas tardes, Chrysalis ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?-saludé.

-Bien, como siempre… ¿empezamos ya?-inquirió ella.

-Claro, ponte cómoda.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo; a continuación yo empecé a acariciarla la crin y a pasar los dedos por su suave y verdoso pelo, así continuamente, tan solo eso. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, sobre todo por su aspecto, Chrysalis es muy cariñosa y le gusta mucho que le mimen y le hagan caricias; y además, era buena oradora, ya que me pasaba las horas muertas conversando con ella mientras la mimaba.

-¿Qué tal la última actividad con los ponis? Oí que varios vecinos de Los Pegasus se acercaron y montaron un festival…-comenté.

-Sí, estuvo bastante bien, la verdad, al final vino más gente del norte y toda la alegría y el buen rollo se quedó impregnado en el ambiente, por lo que lo aprovechamos todos muy bien.

-Me alegro… todo el mundo se está adaptando bastante bien, yo pensaba que igual habría algunos problemas al principio, pero no, todo está saliendo a pedir de boca…

-Sí… yo también tenía mis dudas ¿sabes?

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por nuestra condición, sobre todo… pero lo habéis podido arreglar de una forma tan sencilla e incluso obvia…

-Huy, cuéntame de alguien que no le guste que le mimen… cualquier otro te tendría envidia.

-Seguro, je, je…-rio ella, divertida.

Pasaron así los minutos, las horas, con ella el tiempo pasaba volando y la verdad es que me lo pasaba muy bien con ella, era agradable y eso ayudaba. Una vez que dieron las ocho mi turno ese día terminó y me despedí de todos para volver al pueblo; a partir de ese momento el sol ya comienza a esconderse, pero no hay problema en cuanto al coche se refiere y que le incorporé baterías para que pudiera correr por la noche.

Y desde entones ese era el esquema de mi vida, a grandes rasgos; sin embargo, había veces en las que me encontraba nervioso sin razón aparente, como si notara que algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Y no me gusta nada esa sensación ya que, normalmente, no suele presagiar nada bueno. Quizás solo sea mi imaginación… quizás.

* * *

Bueno, habréis visto que ha sido como un capitulo introductorio general; ésta va a ser el ritmo base para la historia, pero irá variando con el paso del tiempo, claro. Aunque a partir de aquí me encuentro un poco atorado en cuanto a ideas se refiere, igual es solo hoy, pero por si acaso decidme algunas ideas varias para ayudarme un poco, lo primero que se os venga a la cabeza, no hace falta que sea nada rebuscado. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Las cosas pasan solo una vez**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, uno tras otro, para todos; a pesar de los consejos que Jake le dio, Applejack siguió sintiéndose vacía y cansada, cada vez más. Su familia trataba de apoyarla para que no se deprimiera más, pero aun así ella sentía un hueco en su corazón que cada vez se iba notando más y más. Las depresiones también se fueron haciendo un hueco en otros, para Twilight no fue tanta la diferencia, pero tampoco fue ningún consuelo. Rainbow Dash notaba, cada vez con más asiduidad, cómo la soledad se iba haciendo con el control de su vida; cada vez aguantaba menos en casa, ya que el silencio se hacía tan denso y pesado como una losa y se echaba sobre ella con todo su peso, ahogándola. Una noche tuvo que salir afuera en medio de un ataque de ansiedad terrible y no se calmó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Jake no notaba nada malo, pero en esos últimos días había notado a su mujer un tanto extraña, a veces se sentía apática, otras veces su humor era excelente y una vez se puso tan irritable que fue imposible tratar con ella durante varias horas.

Era como si un denso manto se negrura e incertidumbre se hubiese echado en la mayoría de ellos y no les dejara respirar. Aun así, esa mañana de sábado se perfilaba distinta a la de las demás, por alguna extraña razón. Jake salió temprano a comprar, como cada mañana, y pasando por la calle principal, se encontró con Big Macintosh arrastrando una carreta llena de manzanas.

-Buenos días, Jake-le saludó el poni.

-Hola, Big Mac… ¿cómo está tu hermana?-inquirió el chico.

-Sigue igual, hoy voy a sustituirla en la venta de esta mañana, la he dejado en el granero haciendo tareas menores… estoy preocupado por ella, Jake-masculló Big Mac.

-Lo sé, y yo, y las demás también… entre ella y Twilight está resultando imposible-suspiró el humano.

-Espero que se le pase enseguida… nos vemos, Jake.

-Hasta luego.

Mientras que el poni rojo se dirigía hacia la plaza, Jake regresó a su nave con las compras, pero subiendo la cuesta hasta la colina vio que bajaba por ésta un poni al que no conocía de nada; era un semental casi tan grande como Big Mac, de anchos músculos y de complexión fuerte. Su crin era de color gris oscura y el pelaje de color marrón claro, era un poni de tierra y su marca de belleza consistía en un yunque. Llevaba unas alforjas un tanto escasas.

-Buenos días-le saludó el poni.

-Buenos…-contestó Jake.

El chico se giró un momento para observarlo mejor y luego siguió hacia su nave; el otro poni se adentró en el pueblo y pasó al lado de la estación, de donde una pareja de ponis muy bien arreglados y algo vestidos salió con mucha parsimonia.

-Oh, vaya, así que esto es Ponyville… que pena…-murmuró la poni, algo decepcionada.

-Claro que sí, cariño, ¿Qué te esperabas? Una cosa es Canterlot y otra Ponyville…-obvió el semental.

Ambos eran unos ponis algo estirados, se notaba que eran de la alta sociedad de Canterlot; el semental era de pelaje claro, ojos azules, crin lisa y muy bien peinada, de color amarillo pardo. Su marca de belleza era el marco de un cuadro. Por el otro lado, la yegua era de tonos muy similares a los de su esposo, con el pelo ultra peinado, engalanada con un rico vestido y algunas joyas en su pelo y cuello. Su marca de belleza consistía en una paleta de colores con un pincel en alto, los dos eran unicornios.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo me esperaba algo más… no sé…-masculló ella, sacando un abanico y usándolo.

-Es un pueblo, Alistar, si no has salido nunca de Canterlot normal que esperaras otra cosa… que conste que fue idea tuya venir aquí-murmuró él.

-Agh, siempre tan conformista, querido… y sabes que si vengo aquí es porque me han hablado muy bien de cierta modista que, al parecer, es divina con sus piezas, me gustaría ver que es lo que tiene.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo ¿no?

-Cierto, ayúdame con el vestido-añadió ella.

Mientras él procuraba que los bajos no alcanzaran el suelo, una pegaso apareció de repente de entre las nubes y voló todo hacia el norte que pudo, llevando en brazos a un halcón que no parecía estar muy bien. La pegaso tenía una mueca de preocupación en la cara y volaba todo lo rápido que podía; sus ojos eran de color canela, su pelaje de un tono anaranjado claro y su crin y cola de color crema. Su marca de belleza consistía en un grupo de nubes dispersas entre sí.

-Aguanta Vulcan, por favor, te vas a poner bien… te voy a llevar a una experta de la que me han hablado muy bien, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien…-le decía ella, alentando al animal.

Sus palabras parecieron surtir algún tipo de efecto, ya que el ave se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos, emitiendo un apagado gañido. Eso la hizo acelerar aún más y pasó por encima de una casa con forma de carrusel, a la cual se encontraban llegando los dos unicornios de Canterlot.

-Carrusel Boutique, es aquí… cielos, cuanta clase, que monada, me sorprende viendo lo desangelado que es el esto del pueblo-murmuró la unicornio, observando por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tiene estilo…-murmuró su marido, sin ganas.

Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió una unicornio de crin violeta, pelaje blanco la cual se les quedó mirando embobada.

-Buenos días ¿la señorita Rarity?-inquirió la mujer.

-Sí, soy yo…-masculló ella, admirando su estilo.

-Me llamo Alistar Belle, soy una pintora de prestigio de Canterlot y tengo una amiga que me ha hablado de usted, he venido a comprobar si es tan buena como dicen-explicó la unicornio.

-¡Oh, de Canterlot, con razón tiene usted tanto estilo! ¡Pasen por favor, pasen!-masculló Rarity, encantada.

Los dos ponis pasaron dentro y ya allí vieron a Winona tejiendo con la máquina, mirándola con interés.

-Oh, les presento a mi socia humana, Winona Waterbury; tenemos clientes, Winona-le dijo ella.

-Ah, bienvenidos a Carrusel Boutique-les dijo la señora con su característica jovialidad.

-No sabía que tuviera un socio humano… no me dijeron nada al respecto-murmuró Alistar.

-Oh, sí, es que es un tanto reciente… Y dígame ¿Qué busca exactamente?-inquirió Rarity.

-Verá, señorita Rarity, me dedico a la pintura, pero me considero una sibarita de la moda, siempre busco lo mejor y no me conformo con cualquier cosa, y no solo eso, sino que también busco a la modista perfecta, no soy ninguna experta ni nada parecido pero me gusta el buen hacer en todos los aspectos y eso es algo que yo considero imprescindible en esto de la moda. He venido porque me han hablado muy bien de usted y lo quiero comprobar, no busco nada en concreto, tan solo quiero ver que es lo que tiene para mí, sorpréndame-soltó ella, sin más.

Rarity se quedó de una pieza y Winona la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, ya veo…-murmuró la modista, aun un tanto descolocada.

En ese momento Winona la llamó y hablaron en privado por un momento.

-Me parece que a esa poni le sobra ego por todas partes, querida…-murmuró Winona, con voz queda.

-Bueno, es cierto que no es lo que se dice… humilde-asintió Rarity.

-Es una creída, si quieres mi opinión ándate con ojo, querida.

-Lo sé, pero es una oportunidad única para probarme ¿no crees? Imagínate, si esto me sale bien puede que estemos dentro de los estándares de calidad de Canterlot, podríamos llegar a ser las mejores diseñadoras…

-No te digo que no, pero…

-Tranquila querida, déjamelo a mí, ésta vez es asunto de ponis-dijo Rarity, guiñándola un ojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy se encontraba cuidando de sus animales, había terminado de darles de comer y ahora estaba adecentando un poco una valla del corral con la ayuda de su conejo Ángel.

-Vale, unas cuantas tablas más aquí y ya estará arreglado… no queremos que se vuelvan a escapar las gallinas ¿verdad?-inquirió ella.

Ante eso, Ángel negó con energía, sosteniéndola uno; fue a clavar un clavo en su extremo, cuando en ese momento apareció de golpe el pegaso color crema.

-¡Disculpa! ¿¡Eres tú Fluttershy?!-inquirió ella.

La aludida pegó un bote tremendo, soltando un gritito y escondiéndose tras unos arbustos cercanos; la pegaso color crema se quedó un tanto extrañada.

-¿Estás bien? Perdona por haberte asustado, pero es que tengo una emergencia, se trata de mi halcón, Vulcan, esta mañana me levanté y le he visto muy apagado, como sin fuerzas… por favor, ayúdale…-pidió ella.

Fluttershy salió de entre los arbustos y miró al halcón.

-Oh, bueno… veré lo que puedo hacer…-murmuró ella, mirando al suelo.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me hablaron muy bien de ti en Cloudsdale, por eso estoy aquí!

La pegaso amarilla la invitó a entrar en su casa y estuvo mirando al halcón; en menos de cinco minutos siquiera, ella murmuró.

-Está un tanto desganado, quizás sea falta de vitaminas… además, noto que le cuesta un poco respirar…

-¿Se pondrá bien?-inquirió la pegaso color crema.

-Sí, tranquila, solo necesita reposo, comer un poco y tomar cosas ricas en fósforo y hierro… te haré una receta-murmuró Fluttershy, muy bajito.

-Ay, muchas gracias… por cierto, no me he presentado, perdona, soy Wild Wind, encantada-añadió ella, sonriendo.

-Ahm… yo soy Fluttershy…-dijo ella, de forma casi inaudible.

Wild Wind ladeó la cabeza y observó a la tímida pegaso con una media sonrisa en la cara; Fluttershy vio esto e inquirió.

-¿Qué miras tanto?

-A ti… eres tan tímida que llegas a ser muy mona…-murmuró ella, sin tapujos.

Fluttershy sintió la cara arder por semejante piropo y Wild Wind se rio tontamente; sin embargo ella hizo como que nada había pasado y estuvo atendiendo a Vulcan. El halcón era de un plumaje de colores claros y garras fuertes, en ningún momento se mostró intimidado o asustado, por lo que pudo manejarlo sin dificultad y con mucha soltura. Wild Wind la observó hacer atentamente, sin perder ni un solo detalle, lo que ponía extrañamente nerviosa a Fluttershy. Le dio algo de comer, un reconstituyente y un masaje para relajar las articulaciones y los músculos; tras eso, Vulcan se sintió mucho mejor y abrió las alas con fuerza para volver a cerrarlas.

-¡Ey, ése es mi Vulcan!-exclamó la pegaso, mientras que éste regresaba con ella.

-Ya está, que tome el reconstituyente todos los días y coma todos los alimentos de la lista, es algo temporal, si sigues las instrucciones que te he dejado no debería ser ningún problema a largo plazo…-explicó ella, en voz baja.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cuánto te debo?-inquirió Wild Wind.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, nada…

-¿Qué? Pero te tengo que pagar, has atendido a mi Vulcan…-obvió la pegaso color crema.

-Pero esto yo solo lo hago porque me gusta, no porque quiera cobrar por ello… es mi talento especial y creo que eso sería egoísta por mi parte. Estaría insultando a los animales a los que cuido, y eso no sería justo-masculló ella, elevando la voz repentinamente.

Wild Wind no se sintió ofendida o asustada por eso, sino todo lo contrario; admiró la sencillez y el sentido de la justicia de esa tímida y adorable pegaso de amplios ojos azules y suave crin rosada. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida y se disculpó.

-Oh, perdona, lo siento, no quería gritarte…

-No pasa nada… te entiendo, es muy noble por tu parte, Fluttershy.

-Oh, gracias…

Las dos se miraron por un momento, un tanto incomodas y sin saber bien como continuar para despedirse; al final Wild Wind tomó la palabra.

-Gracias por todo, Fluttershy.

-Oh, no ha sido nada…

-Espero volverte a ver.

-Sí, nos vemos, adiós…

La pegaso color crema la sonrió antes de emprender el vuelo junto con su halcón y Fluttershy les observó volar hasta que desaparecieron por encima de las nubes; ella se quedó escudriñándolas casi sin darse cuenta de ello, como si esperara verla de nuevo a través de ellas, pero al final sacudió la cabeza, metiéndose en casa de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la boutique, Winona dejó hacer su magia a Rarity y ella se esforzó al máximo, tratando de hacer brillar sus mejores obras para sorprender a Alistar, la cual se dejó tomar medidas y mirar lo que fuera necesario. Tanto Winona como el marido de la aristócrata la vieron trabajar, la humana ya estaba acostumbrada al hacer de la unicornio modista, pero para el semental era algo que nunca había visto y, por un momento, se dejó llevar por sus movimientos. Cada vez que Rarity se movía hacia un lado o hacia otro su crin se mecía suavemente y el semental no perdía detalle de esto, así como de su mirada de concentración total cuando tomabas las medidas o cuando cosía usando su magia y haciéndolo a una velocidad casi similar a la de la máquina de coser. Tampoco se perdía ni un solo detalle de sus ojos danzando de pliego en pliego, y ni de su boca, y sus finas curvas de la cara, las cuales se arrugaban al mover los labios en un acto reflejo fruto de la manía costurera. Las horas se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en segundos, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Rarity había terminado y su mujer se estaba probando el resultado.

-He puesto todos mis conocimientos y capacidades en él… ¿Qué le parece?-inquirió ella.

El vestido era digno de la más alta aristócrata de Canterlot, e incluso de las mismísimas princesas; engalanado con las justas joyas y adornos florales, era algo precioso… casi tanto como su creadora.

Alistar se miraba en el espejo con una cara de póker tremenda, analizando cada elemento y observando bien el vestido; tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, la unicornio se giró hacia Rarity y le sostuvo la mirada, manteniendo esa eficaz cara de póker que estuvo torturando a la pobre modista durante los segundos que duró.

-Es perfecto… perfecto, simplemente-masculló entonces, conservando la cara de póker.

-¿¡De veras?!-musitó Rarity, encantada.

-Realmente es usted lo que me habían contado, considérese mi modista particular-añadió entonces.

-¡Oh, muchas, muchísimas gracias, es todo un honor!

-Pagaré lo conveniente por él-puso la guinda entonces la poni.

-Oh, pues, en ese caso, teniendo en cuenta todos los materiales usados y el tiempo invertido… serán unos 100000 bits-anunció Rarity, haciendo cuentas.

-Mi marido le dará una señal y mañana se pasará a recogerlo… Artist, paga la señal a la señorita Rarity-le indicó ella.

El aludido tardó un poco en reaccionar y su mujer le llamó la atención, recriminándole.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí… lo siento, perdona…-masculló él.

Hizo mano de su billetera y le dio 30000 como señal, la poni se quedó muda al ver tanto dinero junto.

-Gracias…

-De nada… tiene usted mucho talento, señorita Rarity…-añadió él.

-Gracias de nuevo, señor…

-Frame, Artist Frame.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento ínfimo y Alistar indicó.

-Artist, nos vamos.

El aludido se puso al lado de su señora rápidamente.

-Mañana mi marido se pasará a recogerlo, tenga por seguro que hablaré de usted a las altas esferas en Canterlot.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Belle.

La aludida no dijo nada más y se fueron de la tienda; Rarity cerró la puerta y luego soltó un hondo suspiro.

-Mi obra maestra…

-Desde luego querida, es divino, es… genial-afirmó Winona.

-¡Jamás había trabajado por tanto dinero! ¡Y aún faltan 70000 bits para finiquitar el pago, ha sido un gran negocio!-musitó ella, radiante de felicidad.

-Desde luego que sí…

-Ah, ha sido como… como… un rayo de luz, no, un relámpago cegador…

-No te lo discuto…

-Y además ha sido todo tan… rápido, tan repentino…

-Ya lo creo, él es todo un galán…-murmuró Winona, sonriendo tontamente.

-Desde luego que sí, y tan guapo, tan apuesto, tan…-masculló Rarity, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa se tapó la boca con las patas al tiempo que la señora se reía.

-¡Oh, pero eso que he dicho no…! ¡No tiene gracia, querida!-la reprendió ella.

-¡Ay, Rarity, si se veía desde kilómetros!-rio Winona, divertida.

-¡No! ¡Quiero decir, es un hombre casado, está mal, es el marido de mi ahora mejor clienta, ni se te ocurra volver a sugerirlo!

-No dejó de mirarte durante todo tu proceso creativo.

-¡Me da igual! ¿En serio? ¡Quiero decir!-masculló ella de nuevo.

Winona volvió a reírse con ganas y la unicornio se molestó, sin querer volver a hablar sobre el tema.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la plaza, Big Macintosh trataba de vender el género de esa mañana, pero no era tan bueno en la venta como su hermana.

-Que desastre… Applejack es la que sabe vender, no yo…-pensó él, viendo la cantidad de excedente que tenía, ya que solo había vendido una cuarta parte del total.

En ese momento, oyó una voz que le sonó familiar exclamando.

-¡Big Mac!

Levantó la vista y al ver quien había dicho eso, masculló.

-¡Great Blacksmith, pero cuanto tiempo!

Salió a saludarle y se dieron un efusivo abrazo y luego juntaron sus cascos con fuerza. Era un poni casi tan grande como él, de anchos músculos y de complexión fuerte. Su crin era de color gris oscura y el pelaje de color marrón claro, era un poni de tierra y su marca de belleza consistía en un yunque.

-¡Madre mía, yo ya pensaba que no te volvería a ver! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?-inquirió Big Mac.

-Pues mira, desde la última reunión del Gremio de Agricultores y Artesanos en Fillydelphia-hizo memoria Blacksmith.

-¡Cierto, hace ya diez años! Vaya chico, por lo que veo sigues tan cuadrado como siempre ¿eh?

-Ya me conoces, mi trabajo así lo requiere, grandullón… aunque siempre he creído que tú siempre has tenido algo más de fuerza que yo…

-Nah, deja, no fui yo quien dobló aquella barra de acero sin necesidad de calentarla…-murmuró Big Mac.

-¡Aún te acuerdas! Madre mía, que tempos aquellos…

-Desde luego… ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo va el negocio en Fillydelphia?

Ante esa pregunta Blacksmith bajó las orejas, apenado.

-No me digas que…

-Pues sí, la herrería ha cerrado, hacía tiempo que no hacíamos tanta caja como antes y había demasiadas deudas de por medio… no pudo ser posible-explicó él, con tristeza.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho…-masculló Big Mac.

-Ya, bueno… he venido aquí porque sé que tú trabajas en una granja de manzanas y… bueno… me preguntaba si podrías dejarme trabajar contigo… ya sabes que no soy capaz de estar desempleado…-explicó Blacksmith, algo apurado.

Big Mac le miró por un momento, con algo de duda; él era un viejo amigo el cual hacía ya tiempo que no le había vuelto a ver hasta ahora. Si fuera por él no tendría problemas por decirle que sí, pero se trataba del negocio familiar, ellos solos se habían bastado y sobrado durante todo este tiempo y nunca habían necesitado contratar a nadie. Pero tampoco quería dejar tirado a un viejo amigo… ¿Qué hacer?

-Bueno, vente conmigo a la granja y se lo comento a la familia ¿vale?

-Claro hombre ¿Qué tal están, por cierto?-inquirió.

-Bien, mi abuela sigue con tanta energía como cuando tenía 25 años, mi hermana pequeña ayuda de vez en cuando, aunque mi hermana mayor anda un tanto decaída últimamente.

-¿De veras? ¿Y eso?

-La rutina, según ella.

-Ya, suele pasar, a mí me ocurrió una vez… quizás pueda ayudarla.

-Pues te lo agradecería mucho, Blacksmith…

En ese momento pasó un torbellino por allí cerca, aunque esa fue la sensación, en realidad se trataba de Scootaloo montada en su scooter; pasó justo al lado de ellos dos.

-¡Hola, Big Mac!-saludó.

-Hola, Scootaloo.

La pequeña siguió calle abajo hasta llegar al parque, donde se encontró con su ídolo, la cual estaba sobre una nube con cara cansada y medio dormida.

-¡Hola, Rainbow Dash!

Al oír la voz la pegaso reaccionó y bajó al suelo, junto a su fan número uno.

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Vienes a enseñarme algún truco nuevo?

-¡En realidad no! Verás… me preguntaba si…

-¿Sí?

La potrilla levantó la vista y miró por un momento a Rainbow, pero al final se lo debió de pensar mejor ya que dijo.

-No es nada, olvídalo…

-¿Eh?-pensó ella, extrañada.

-¡Ah, vaya, había quedado ahora con Sweetie Belle y Applebloom, nos vemos luego!-exclamó ella, antes de echar a correr con su patinete.

-Pero… si ahora están en clase…-murmuró Rainbow, por lo bajo.

Fue esa frase entonces la que le hizo pensar; a esas horas había clase en la escuela ¿Por qué Scootaloo no estaba allí? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo pellas y por eso se había callado? En ese caso ¿Por qué la había buscado igualmente? Además, la había dado la sensación de que le quería decir algo importante…

-Que extraño…-pensó ella.

Siempre que la había visto por el pueblo la había considerado una potrilla normal, algo alocada y un tanto obsesionada con ella; pero ahora se le antojaba algo lejana y distante, como si de repente fuera una extraña.

-Hay algo raro con Scootaloo… debería hablar con sus padres.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa: no sabía quiénes eran sus padres, ni los conocía ni nada.

-No, esto es muy raro… no conozco a sus padres, no parece estar escolarizada, ni siquiera sé dónde vive…

Tenía que averiguar de alguna forma quien era realmente Scootaloo, sentía que debía ayudarla. Y lo haría, claro que lo haría. Por lo que alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia el centro del pueblo, pasando por encima de la biblioteca, donde Twilight observaba el panorama desde la ventana de su habitación; vio pasar a Rainbow Dash como una exhalación y pensó.

-Debe de estar bien eso de poder volar… sentir el aire en la cara, en vez de esta opresión en el pecho…

Todos los días, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, siempre notaba la misma sensación, como una extraña presión que le molestaba y no le dejaba ni vivir; además, no era la única, ya que también notaba una sensación de vacío que la acompañaba desde entonces.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? ¿Por qué la vida juega conmigo de esta manera? Es imposible vivir así… esto no es vida, es una mierda…-musitó ella, hundiendo la cara sobre la almohada.

Últimamente dormía mucho, ya que el llorar agotaba bastante; y cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a ver ese valle inundado de lava mientras notaba como su cuerpo entero le quemaba, como si ardiera por dentro. A veces, cuando despertaba, esa misma sensación seguía allí y notaba como sus ojos, incluso se cerebro hervían por dentro. Era horrible. A veces se había encontrado con que había tenido un arrebato de furia repentina y lo había dejado todo puesto patas arriba, e incluso había roto alguna que otra cosa.

-¿Qué me pasa?-musitó ella, por lo bajo.

En ese momento subió Spike y lo volvió a intentar, como cada día.

-Twilight… por favor, te lo pido por favor… al menos ven abajo conmigo…

-No insistas, Spike.

-Pero Twilight, no puedes quedarte todo el día encerrada en casa, tienes que salir a que te dé el aire por lo menos…

-No…

-Por favor…

-He dicho que no.

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti, Twilight…

-¿De veras? Si eso fuera así los demás serian igual de insistentes que tú ¿no crees?

Entonces Spike se molestó y le increpó.

-Claro, pero eso solo sería si tu no fueras tan egoísta y te comportaras como si fueras una niña pequeña ¿no te parece?

En ese momento la unicornio sintió como si algo se hubiera encendido en su interior y sus ojos centellearon; se reincorporó, se dio la vuelta y miró a Spike, el cual se quedó helado al ver su cara.

-¿Crees… que se trata solo porque soy yo y nada más?-musitó, matándole con la mirada.

-¿Twilight?-musitó el dragón.

-¿Es eso lo que crees?

-Yo…

-¿¡Es eso lo que crees?! ¿¡Es eso, eh, dime, es eso!? ¡Si tienes algo que decir dímelo a la cara!

-¡Twilight!

-¡Claro, yo soy la culpable, yo soy la que está mal, solo soy yo! ¡Y tú no eres más que un pequeño insensible que solo sabe quejarse de tener que aguantar a la pobre y tonta Twilight, compadeciéndose de ella porque está deprimida!-chilló ella, sintiendo como un intenso calor la abrasaba por dentro.

Spike se quedó hecho un ovillo, muerto de miedo; jamás había visto así a Twilight y parecía un torbellino de fuego en ese momento. Incluso le pareció ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como de lenguas de fuego.

En ese momento la unicornio comenzó a golpearlo todo, liberando una furia e ira que no eran normales en ella; Spike huyó por miedo y en ese momento vio a Jake subiendo por las escaleras. El chico no lo dudó ni un momento y abrazó al unicornio.

-¡Tienes que calmarte, Twilight!-exclamó.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, humano engreído, eres como el resto, no eres más que basura, os odio a todos, os odio, os odio!-gritó Twilight.

-¡No, tu no odias a nadie, en realidad tienes miedo, mucho miedo, porque no sabes lo que va a pasar, por eso!

Twilight se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Jake en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Jake!-musitó Spike.

-¡Atrás, Spike!

Pero entonces, en ese momento, Twilight pareció reprimirse y el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció; se echó sobre la cama y lloró amargamente. Spike quiso ir a consolarla, pero el chico le paró.

-No…

-Pero…

-¿Ha tenido más arrebatos como éste últimamente?-inquirió él.

-No es el primero, porque me he encontrado con varias cosas rotas últimamente, pero nunca la había visto así… tengo miedo por ella, Jake.

-Y yo, Spike, y yo…

Enseguida pudieron oír como los lloros perdían intensidad hasta que finalmente pararon.

-Se debe haber vuelto a dormir… últimamente no hace más que eso…-comentó Spike.

-Ya… yo me tengo que ir ya, pero aun así… si tienes problemas, los que sean, tan solo llámame ¿vale?

-Claro.

Jake se fue de la biblioteca y regresó a su nave, mientras que el viento arrastraba varias hojas hasta Sweet Apple Acres, donde Big Mac y Blacksmith habían llegado y le estaba presentando a su abuela.

-Mira abuela, éste es Great Blacksmith, un viejo amigo del gremio; Blacksmith, ésta es Granny Smith, mi abuela.

-Encantada… ¿viene a comer. Big Mac?-inquirió ella.

-Eh, sí, me había estado comentando que su herrería había cerrado y me había pedido que si podía trabajar aquí con nosotros… no sé cómo lo ves tú, abuela…-murmuró el poni rojo.

-Por mí no hay problema, aunque lo tendrías que hablar con Applejack…

-¿Y dónde está?

-¡Sigue en el granero, donde la dejaste! Parece que no está mejor…-murmuró la anciana poni, preocupada.

En ese momento Blacksmith se adelantó y dijo.

-No os preocupéis, yo hablaré con ella.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, déjamelo a mí, yo también estuve deprimido por la rutina una vez, sé por lo que se pasa-aseguró él.

-Está bien, a ver si consigues convencerla.

Le indicaron donde estaba el granero y fue hasta allí, donde la encontró tumbada entre balas de paja y mirando a las musarañas con una cara muy larga.

-¡Muy bien vaquera, ya has descansado suficiente, ahora toca currar!-exclamó entonces él.

Applejack reaccionó enseguida y se levantó, azorada.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Quién eres tú?!-inquirió ella, molesta.

Por un momento ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, realmente enfada y él le devolvió la mirada con contundencia.

-¡Me llamo Great Blacksmith, soy un viejo amigo de tu hermano y he venido a ponerte las pilas!-anunció.

-¿¡Perdona?!-masculló ella, anonadada.

-¡Lo que has oído, así que venga, saca tus preciosos flancos de entre la paja y vamos a ponernos a trabajar hasta que la granja sea tan rentable que vamos a tener que venderla para duplicar los beneficios!

Applejack sintió su cara arder, mientras que se combinaba con una furia que nunca antes había sentido.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma a mí?! ¿¡Quién te has creído que eres?!

-¿Otra vez? ¡El que ha venido a ponerte las pilas! ¡Así que ya sabes, al tajo!

-¡A mí no me manda nadie así, y menos un poni al que no conozco de nada!

-¡Mira preciosa, no tengo tanto tiempo como tú lo tienes para gritarme e increparme! ¿Qué tal si lo invertimos en hacer que esta tierra dé tanto dinero que vamos a tener que plantar bancos en vez de manzanos?

Applejack quiso decir algo, pero estaba tan confundida y anonadada que no le salió nada; volvieron a la granja discutiendo entre ellos todo el rato, en cuanto vio a su hermano mayor inquirió.

-¡Big Mac! ¿¡Quién es este fantoche que me has traído?!

-Es Great Blacksmith, un viejo amigo del gremio, me ha pedido que le dé un trabajo, ya que su herrería en Fillydelphia ha cerrado.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡De eso nada! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡No pienso meter en casa a un poni desconocido y tan grosero!

-¡Ay, mujer, que quejica eres! ¡Te daré este día libre, pero mañana por la mañana vamos a trabajar tanto que estas tierras van a brillar de lo rentables que se van a volver!-soltó Blacksmith.

Big Mac se quedó un tanto chocado por la respuesta de su amigo, Applejack se quedó en blanco de nuevo y Granny Smith se rio con estridencia.

-¡Vaya, vaya, yo ya pensaba que me moriría antes de ver algo así, por fin aparece un semental que ponga en vereda a la niña!

-¡Abuela!-masculló ella, enrojeciendo al instante.

-¡Muy bien preciosa, mañana nos espera un día con tanto trabajo que los parados de este país van a pedir a gritos que les remuneren el salario de todo un mes!

Granny Smith se partió el pecho, mientras que Applejack se volvía a quedar en blanco.

-Bueno, supongo que podrás quedarte…-murmuró Big Mac.

-¡De eso nada, aquí nadie ha decidido nada de eso!-soltó Applejack.

Pero a pesar de las quejas de la poni de tierra Great Blacksmith se acabó quedando, por desgracia para la pobre Applejack.

El resto del día pasó enseguida y por la noche hubo fiesta hasta las tantas de la madrugada en la nave de Jake, como todos los fines de semana; el chico hacía de Dj, dirigiendo el cotarro, y todo el mundo bailaba al ritmo que él marcaba. El ambiente era muy bueno, como casi siempre, y el chico iba sincronizando las pistas mientras las iba mezclando aparte con los cascos, en un momento dado Lindsay se acercó a él y le dijo al oído para que le oyera.

-¡Cariño, tenemos que hablar!

-¡Dime!-exclamó él.

-¡Prefiero que sea en el salón, es delicado!

-¡Tranquila hombre, nadie nos puede oír, la música está más alta!-obvió él, mientras hacía un poco de scratching y controlaba el volumen.

-¡Pero es que es muy importante!

-¿¡Qué?!-inquirió él, ya que en ese momento se coló un grave que resonó con fuerza.

-¡Qué prefiero que sea en otro lado, es muy importante, de verdad!

-¿¡Que estás un tanto insoportable?! ¡Pues menuda novedad, cariño, ni siquiera me has dicho lo que te pasa!

-¡No, que es otra cosa!

-¿¡El qué?!-inquirió él, quitándose un momento los cascos y acercando el oído a ella.

-¡Que estoy embarazada!-anunció entonces ella.

En ese momento Jake estaba jugando con el volumen, pero al escucharlo dejó caer la clavija hasta abajo, enmudeciendo la música y dejando la sala entera en silencio; los ponis se quedaron extrañados y miraron hacia la cabina, donde él chico miraba incrédulo a su mujer. Jake no dijo nada, pero su mirada decía todo lo que quería decir a Lindsay, la cual asintió con una sonrisa en la cara; por un momento el chico miró hacia la multitud, alzó el micrófono incorporado a la mesa y masculló.

-Señoras y señores… yo…

Todos estaban extrañados y preocupados por la repentina y extraña forma de actuar de Jake y esperaron impacientes una respuesta.

-Yo… ¡voy a ser papá!-masculló entonces.

Al segundo siguiente hubo una ola de felicitaciones por parte de todo Ponyville y el chico besó a su mujer, volviendo a subir el volumen y prolongándose la fiesta hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Ahora todo volvía a ser un poco más diferente; sólo un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Más allá del espacio y tiempo**

En una base semi rota y parcialmente abandonada iba caminando un hombre alto, de pelo tintado de azul claro, en pincho y mirada profunda; le acompañaba con él una pequeña figura cubierta con una larga capa que le ocultaba de la vista.

-¡Que acogedor! Gracias por la invitación, Helio…

-Tu sorna me produce espasmos… puedes dejarlo-murmuró él, con voz queda.

-Oh, usted perdone, tampoco iba con mala intención… después de todo, supongo que es lo mejor que tienes después de perderlo todo: la base, los reclutas, tus subalternos… el equipo Galaxia vio mejores días…-comentó el

-Eso es ahora parte del pasado, yo estoy centrado en el ahora, el presente…

-Sí, y haces bien, si quieres mi opinión.

-Tampoco te la había pedido…

La bajita figura movió la cabeza hacia arriba, se pudo obviar una mirada de soslayo tras la tela; entraron en una sala bastante amplia, tras las dobles puertas había el poster de un erizo azul, lleno de tachaduras y con algunos dardos clavados sobre él.

-Supongo que por aquí paraba otra persona…-obvió el hombrecillo.

-Supones bien, lo último que supe de él es que andaba picando piedra a las puertas del tártaro… mal rayo le parta-masculló Helio.

-Que cruel eres, señor mío…

-Si tú supieras…

El hombre se sentó ante una mesa mientras que el hombrecillo curioseaba por la semi vacía sala de juntas.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué necesitas exactamente de mí? Aparte del favor previo de antes, claro…

-Es fácil, aunque ya has empezado me gustaría que mantuvieras ese poder tuyo durante un tiempo.

-Ajá… cómo te gusta ¿eh?

-Sabes cuál es mi opinión… la existencia de otros mundos es incompleta y esto es a causa de los burdos e imperfectos sentimientos; sólo si separamos el espíritu de los sentimientos podremos obtener lo más parecido a un mundo perfecto y concluso. Éste mundo es lo más parecido a lo que yo anhelo, pero esos ponis lo mancillan con su ridícula armonía. Necesito que acentúes aún más la desazón entre ellos, que les vayas presionando poco a poco… he visto que has traído un elemento de los más interesante contigo…

-Mola ¿eh? En realidad no lo llevaba conmigo, esa pegaso tan adorable ya lo tenía consigo, yo tan solo lo he… reconfigurado, por así decirlo. Ahora es el contenedor de todas sus penas, y cada vez le pesará más y más…-explicó el enigmático personaje, poniéndose cómodo.

-Bien, bien… perfecto-murmuró Helio, satisfecho.

-¿y qué hay de tus encapsuladas criaturitas? Son muy interesantes…

-No te preocupes, ellos saben que es lo que hay que hacer; por ahora debemos observar para ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos, comprobar que tus esfuerzos son bien avenidos.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Te iba a fallar yo? Hemos hecho un trato, no veo por qué no iba a romperlo.

A ese comentario, Helio no dijo nada, pero le echó una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo, con desconfianza.

-Oh, vamos Helio, no me mires así… ¡que estamos en confianza!

-Tu estas en confianza demasiado pronto…

-Es lo que tiene ser yo…

El misterioso personaje se puso a parlotear, pero Helio no escuchó; se puso a cavilar en su mundo y se sumió en un mar de ambiciones y planes con fines malévolos. Por un mundo perfecto en el cual él sería amo y señor haría lo que fuera necesario. Por eso se había traído consigo a su misterioso amigo, porque él sabía que gracias a él podría obtener lo que quería; una vez que hubiera cumplido su propósito, se desharía de él, ya que su simple existencia envenenaría su mundo perfecto. Sí, lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría.

-Dime Helio ¿quieres que me ponga y a trabajar?-inquirió en ese momento.

-Por supuesto, mi pequeño y desquiciado amigo…

Al decirlo, un aura mortecina rodeó al encapuchado ser y luego se esparció en todas direcciones, extendiéndose hacia el sur y sumiendo a Ecuestria poco a poco en su apagado brillo y fundiéndose con el ambiente. Helio sonrió, contemplando el resultado por la cristalera.

-Un mundo perfecto será por fin una realidad…-masculló él por lo bajo.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero este cuatrimestre nuevo está resultando ser un poco más arduo que el anterior, y eso que solo hemos empezado; me están dando una caña impresionante, pero ya sabéis que intento tener toda la continuidad posible. Espero que os esté gustando ¡nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Censo y pasión**

Esa mañana Jake se despertó pronto, como venía siendo costumbre, y fue a comprar, como también venía siendo costumbre de un tiempo a esa parte; él nunca se había preocupado demasiado por esas cosas y apenas las prestaba atención, pero por un momento comenzó a notar esa misma sensación que Applejack le había comentado hace poco. Hasta ahora todo había sido igual, nada se había visto alterado, la vida continuaba como siempre, y eso mismo parecía ser un inconveniente, o esa era al menos su sensación. Pero rápidamente se quitó la idea de la cabeza, sacudiéndola con energía, como si así se asegurara de que no volvería a entrar.

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Mejor así que revueltas, digo yo…-se dijo a sí mismo el chico.

Dejó las compras en la cocina y por un momento se quedó estático, apoyado en la mesa y con gesto pensativo, mirando a la nada; se había vuelto a encontrar con Scootaloo justo cuando volvía del mercado, se la veía como siempre, iba como loca en su scooter. Pero el simple hecho de verla le hizo que de nuevo le asaltaran más dudas; ¿Quién era esa potrilla? ¿Por qué no estaba en clase como los demás potros del pueblo?

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de averiguar varias cosas-se dijo en voz baja, antes de ponerse en marcha.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento y se fue a ver directamente a la alcaldesa, la cual se encontraba firmando varias propuestas populares.

-Buenos días, alcaldesa.

-Buenos días, Jake ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?

-Me preguntaba si podría ver el registro del pueblo, me gustaría ver cuantos ponis en total viven aquí. Simple curiosidad.

-Claro, en el piso de abajo, a mano derecha.

Jake dio las gracias y se dirigió allí, donde una secretaria le saludó y le llevó hasta el registro completo, un libro del grosor de varias láminas de cobre esmaltado; a Jake le asombró el tamaño, aunque enseguida lo comprendió al ver el tamaño de la letra.

-Vaya, la letra es enorme…-masculló él.

-Sí, es la grafía tradicional ecuestriana en los documentos legales, siempre se hacen así, de hecho hay varios copistas contratados solo para eso-explicó la secretaria.

Jake asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar alfabéticamente; en total había 250 ponis componiendo la población local de Ponyville, vio los nombres de los Apple, los Cake, Minuette, Roseluck, Carrot Top, hasta el de Rarity. Pero no encontró lo que buscaba, Scootaloo.

-Qué raro… señorita, no encuentro un nombre en concreto ¿no se supone que aquí están todos los ponis residentes registrados?-inquirió él.

-Así es, pero sólo los residentes, no los censados, el censo se administra aparte-reveló ella.

-Ah… en ese caso me gustaría ver el censo.

Otro libro de igual grosor cayó con dureza sobre la madera y Jake siguió buscando; vio a Twilight, a Fluttershy, a Rainbow Dash y otros nombres como Derpy Hooves o un tal Doctor Whooves, pero ni rastro de Scootaloo.

-Qué raro, esto es muy raro… si ni siquiera se empadronó ¿dónde está Scootaloo? Que Twilight o Rainbow estén empadronados aquí explica que la localidad no influye, pero aun así… ¿quizás un error de censo?-pensó Jake.

Aunque no perdía nada por preguntar, claro.

-Perdone, señorita, pero es que resulta que no encuentro a la persona que estoy buscando, es una potrilla pegaso de nombre Scootaloo.

-¿Scootaloo? No es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre… ¿ha consultado el registro del orfanato local? Los potrillos no empadronados por nacimiento no suelen figurar en el censo hasta que cumplen la mayoría de edad.

-No se me había ocurrido… pero ¿cómo es que no es la primera vez que lo había oído, acaso la conoce?

-En realidad no, pero es que justo ayer vino esa pegaso cian de cabellera multicolor…

-¿Rainbow Dash?

-Sí, eso, Rainbow Dash, preguntando por la misma potrilla, tampoco la encontró y me estuvo preguntando, la dije lo mismo que a usted, la mandé al orfanato.

-¿Seguro que se trata de eso? ¿No ha pensado que haya sido un error por parte del censo o a la hora de pasar la revisión anual?

-No, no lo creo, el pueblo es pequeño y, a parte de los censados, la administración del registro se hace de forma casi automática, como casi todos nos conocemos no solemos pasar revisiones. A no ser que alguien quisiera empadronarse de una localidad a otra, el registro se conserva intacto.

-Pero eso es del todo improcedente, aunque sea un pueblo pequeño el registro debe de estar supervisado por la administración, no todo se limita al censo.

-Mire, si hubiera habido un problema en el registro créame que nos habríamos dado cuenta y lo hubiéramos arreglado lo antes posible, si esa potrilla no aparece en ninguno de los dos lo más probable es que sea competencia del orfanato.

-¿Y si no?

-En ese caso… sería un problema de los servicios sociales de Canterlot.

Jake entrecerró los ojos, muy extrañado por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación; abandonó el ayuntamiento y se dirigió al orfanato, ya que quería salir de dudas y tratar de dar un poco de sentido a lo que tenía entre manos. Ya allí, la directora le enseñó con mucho gusto su registro.

-No eres el primero, justo ayer vino Rainbow Dash preguntando por ella… pero, siento decirte que yo no tengo a ninguna potrilla con ese nombre a mi cargo…

-¿Ah, no?

-Para nada, y me conozco a todos y cada uno de los potros a mi cargo, eso te lo puedo asegurar…

-No lo pongo en duda… pero es que entonces, en ese caso…-masculló Jake.

-Sí, lo sé… aunque quizás Cheerilee, la maestra de la escuela, sepa algo, pregúntala por si acaso.

Como era lo único que le quedaba, se dirigió hasta allí y esperó a que las clases de la mañana acabaran; al salir los niños, Jake entró en su clase.

-Hola Cheerilee.

-Ah, hola Jake ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería preguntarte acerca de una potrilla en concreto, he pensado que quizás esté en un curso inferior o superior al que tú llevas.

-Claro ¿de quién se trata?

-De Scootaloo, no sé si la habrás visto, suele pasearse mucho por el pueblo en su scooter…

-¿Scootaloo? Qué raro, no me suena de nada…

-¿No? es una pegaso de crin violeta y pelaje anaranjado…

-El nombre no me suena de nada, conozco a todos mis alumnos…

-Suele juntarse con Sweetie Belle y Applebloom…-añadió él.

Al decirlo, la poni dio un cabezazo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-¿Tiene algo?

-Creo que sí… ahora que lo mencionas, he oído hablar a esas dos acerca de ella, suelen comentar que no aparece muy a menudo por el pueblo, pero…

Jake entrecerró los ojos, con gesto extrañado.

-¿Se pasó Rainbow Dash ayer por aquí?-añadió.

-¿Eh? No ¿por qué?

Jake no pregunto nada más y se despidió de ella, tomando dirección hacia la casa de la pegaso cian; por el camino pasó por Sweet Apple Acres y desde la valla de madera pudo ver trabajar a Applejack junto con un poni que le era familiar.

-¡Ey, Applejack! ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-¡No es mi amigo!-masculló ella, mientras arrastraba una bala de paja para subirla a un carro.

El poni de tierra vio al humano y saludó.

-¡Buenos días! Tu eres Jake ¿verdad?

-Así es…

-Yo soy Great Blacksmith, un viejo amigo de Big Macintosh, y ahora le estoy poniendo las pilas a esta poni perezosa…

-¡Yo no soy perezosa!-masculló la aludida, mientras aseguraba la carga.

-¡Claro que no, preciosa, aún nos quedan más balas que llevar, así que no te pares!

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

-Lo que tú digas, preciosa… vamos, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día…-le apremió Blacksmith.

Jake esbozó una graciosa sonrisa, divertido por la situación.

-No sabes bien cuánto te odio…-musitó la poni, matándolo con la mirada.

-¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Vamos, mueve esos preciosos flancos, adelante!

El rostro de Applejack se tornó de rojo, a eso el chico contuvo como pudo una risotada y lo camufló con una seca tos; sin embargo la poni masculló.

-¡No tiene maldita gracia, Jake!

-Bueno, os dejo solos, veo que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar-dijo él, guiñándole un ojo a la poni granjera.

Applejack quiso decirle algo, pero para entonces Jake ya estaba lejos; llegó enseguida a la casa de Rainbow Dash y la llamó desde el suelo.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Estás en casa?!

Enseguida la aludida se asomó por una ventana y al verle le saludó.

-Ah, Jake, hola.

-¿Tienes un momento? ¡Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, es importante!

-¡Ahora bajo!

Jake esperó un poco y enseguida bajó el pegaso a recibirle.

-Cuéntame…

-Verás, se trata de Scootaloo… he estado investigando un poco y resulta que no tiene presencia ni en el registro, ni en el censo y ni siquiera en el orfanato del pueblo; me han comentado que ayer tú también estuviste indagando, y si te soy sincero, me preocupa esa potrilla. Es extraño que, siendo ésta la situación, los servicios sociales de Canterlot no hayan movido una pezuña, pero en el caso de que se enteraran sí que se pondrían en marcha; y, a no ser que alguien sea su tutor legal, no sé qué podría pasarla-explicó él.

La pegaso cian le miró de cabo a rabo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tan audaz como siempre, Jake… si, a mí también me preocupa, por eso quise saber un poco más. Pero es como si no existiera, es raro…

-Hiciste bien pensando en el registro, pero he pensado que no todo está perdido… ¿Qué hay de Cloudsdale? Porque ella es una pegaso…-obvió él.

A eso las orejas de Rainbow subieron y en su cara se dibujó un atisbo de esperanza.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Era tan evidente que lo pasé por alto! ¡Vamos, Jake!-exclamó ella, tratando de alzarle en el aire.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Es que quieres que me mate?!-masculló el chico.

-¿Por qué? Ah, claro…-se percató entonces.

-Haz una cosa, ve tú al registro y échale un vistazo, te espero en mi nave ¿vale?

-¡Bien!

Y tras eso, echó a volar rauda hacia la ciudad flotante, mientras que Jake regresaba por donde había venido.

* * *

Rainbow no tenía otra cosa en mente mas que el registro, por lo que cruzó la ciudad como una exhalación y entró en el sitio como un elefante en una cacharrería; pidió el libro del registro junto con el del censo y los estuvo comprobando concienzudamente, sin dejarse nada ni nadie. Ella no figuraba puesto que se había empadronado en Ponyville desde que se independizó, pero vio a muchos amigos y conocidos en la extensa lista. Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y ganas por localizar a la potrilla, no dio con ella; aun así no se dio por vencida y fue ésta vez al orfanato de esa ciudad, donde otro registro cayó en sus cascos. Pero, una vez más, dio palos de ciego. Rainbow se dejó caer sobre el libro abierto, desesperanzada. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que una simple potrilla no existiera legalmente?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente, Scootaloo?-se dijo por lo bajo.

No podía dejarla en manos de los servicios sociales de Canterlot, tenía que hacer algo por ella; aun así voló hasta la nave de Jake, para contarle todo.

* * *

Había vuelto desde hace un buen rato y, en ese momento, Jake se encontraba tocando un poco el órgano para no perder la práctica; aunque él solía tocar de memoria, sobre todo las piezas que más le gustaban, no siempre podía memorizar todas las partituras que le gustaría memorizar y algunas veces necesitaba guiarse. Como era el caso de la Fuga en G menor de Mozart; era la que había elegido para practicar un poco y no le parecía tan fluida como una partitura estándar para órgano de Bach, por lo que se le hacía necesaria. En cuanto acabó en un ascenso bastante notable, una voz exclamó.

-¡Bravo!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a la pegaso.

-Ah, Rainbow ¿y bien?

-¡Nada! ¡No había nada, ni el registro municipal ni en el orfanato, nada! Ya no sé qué pensar…-masculló ella.

Jake frunció el ceño, extrañado, y estuvo pensando rápidamente, jugueteando con las últimas teclas del lado izquierdo; los tubos más pequeños resonaron con suavidad y en un tono muy similar a una bandada de pajarillos.

-En este caso, Scootaloo no parece existir legalmente… si llegan a enterarse los servicios sociales, se la podrían llevar...

-¡Pero no podemos dejar que eso suceda!-masculló ella, azorada.

Jake esbozó una ligera sonrisa y comentó.

-La has cogido cariño ¿eh?

Rainbow no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con gesto apenado; el chico giró los ojos y siguió pensando en voz alta.

-Bueno, en esta situación no podemos hacer gran cosa, aunque… siempre podemos intentar dar con el paradero de sus padres, o bien… intentar hablar con ella, puede que nos explique algo si la preguntamos. Aunque supongo que no hablará así como así a menos de que tenga la suficiente confianza.

A ese comentario Rainbow levantó la cabeza y exclamó.

-¡En ese caso déjamelo a mí, pasaré más tiempo con ella para que se abra lo suficiente y así pueda responder a mis preguntas!

-Me parece bien, por mi parte puedo investigar el paradero de sus padres… aunque igualmente te pido discreción, Rainbow, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, todo esto me parece demasiado raro, no la presiones, con calma.

-¡Claro! ¡Ya lo verás, nos haremos tan cercanos que me lo contará todo!-aseguró ella.

La pegaso cian se despidió y fue a buscarla para empezar cuanto antes; Jake se quedó en el sitio, pensando en el asunto. Aunque al parecer ella no se había percatado, él si había pensado en una tercera posibilidad, mucho más sencilla; pero algo le decía que, con el tiempo, acabaría resolviéndose el asunto por sí solo, si Rainbow conseguía ganarse a Scootaloo.

* * *

Afuera de la nave de Jake, desde el jardín de Fluttershy se pudo ver la estela multicolor que dejó tras de sí Rainbow; la pegaso amarilla sonrió tímidamente, acordándose de su amiga.

-Nunca para… ojalá fuera yo igual de activa…

Esa noche no había vuelto a dormir bien, otra pesadilla de ese horrible tren se había vuelto a hacer presente entre sus sueños; ésa vez lo había visto más de cerca, y su aspecto era tan aterrador como parecía desde lejos, incluso más. Los ventanales que coronaban las paredes de los vagones brillaban en un rojo sangre muy brillante y el humo negro que salía de su enorme chimenea tapaba el cielo casi por completo, extendiendo ceniza por todo el ambiente y ahogando a toda forma de vida. Una sola rueda era del tamaño de varias balas de paja apelotonadas, y casi tan alta como la mayor torre de Canterlot; y de las dimensiones de la máquina en proporción a la de las ruedas, no tenía ni punto de comparación. Su entero aspecto era lo más parecido a un demonio con ruedas e impulsado por carbón y el simple hecho de recordarlo la hacía estremecer.

-¡Hola Fluttershy!-exclamó entonces una voz a su lado.

La pegaso soltó un gritito y se escondió tras la valla rápidamente; en cuanto se asomó, vio de quien se trataba.

-Oh, Wild Wind…

-Perdona por asustarte… eres tan tierna…

-Oh, no, lo siento, es que soy un poco impresionable…

-No te disculpes, tonta…

Las dos se quedaron mirándose, Fluttershy con la cabeza gacha y ella con la suya ladeada, observándola. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos largos segundos, siendo rotos por la pegaso amarilla.

-Y, bueno… ¿Cómo está Vulcan?

-¡Mucho mejor! Por eso había venido, tus indicaciones son una maravilla, ahora está como siempre, con fuerzas y ganas.

-Me alegro mucho… si tiene problemas, los que sea, no dudes en traérmelo…

-¡Claro! No confiaría en nadie más salvo en ti, eres increíble, Fluttershy…

La aludida se sonrojó por el halago, Wild Wind se rio divertida, intensificando el color de sus mejillas; sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y las sostuvieron por unos ínfimos segundos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al pueblo y tomamos algo?

-Oh, bueno… no tengo nada que hacer en este momento…

-¡Vamos entonces!-la animó Wild Wind.

Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, estuvieron hablando de todo un poco.

-¿Y sólo te dedicas a esto de cuidar animales? ¿Cómo consigues llegar a final de mes?

-Oh, bueno, tengo algunos ahorrillos extras que me dan para vivir… hasta ahora no he tenido muchos gastos que me supongan una inversión a largo plazo…

-¡Pues que suerte! Yo trabajo en la factoría del tiempo de Cloudsdale y últimamente están recortando los salarios que da gusto, aunque solo para los encargados, claro; Vulcan añade algunos gastos extras, pero no sé cómo lo hago para llegar a fin de mes sin problemas.

-Oh… ¿tú también vives sola?

-Sí, la vida de soltera puede llegar a ser bastante cómoda, aunque por otra parte… echo de menos algo más de compañía…

-Pues a mí los animales me hacen mucha compañía, es lo más parecido a convivencia que he llegado a tener…

-Debe ser difícil…

-¡Para nada! Me entiendo tan bien con ellos que no resulta ningún problema… mi marca de belleza lo atestigua…

-Sí, ya lo veo… eres muy interesante, Fluttershy… me gustaría conocerte más a fondo…

Llegaron enseguida al pueblo pasando al lado de la nave de Jake y bajando por la pendiente de la colina hasta la calle principal; desde la entrada este, se cruzaron con una poni que parecía haber llegado al pueblo, ya que miraba hacia todos los lados con mirada un tanto perdida. Era una unicornio de pelaje anaranjado oscuro, con la crin y cola de color rojo con destellos amarillos. Su marca de belleza consistía en un sol rojo y amarillo, con un diseño circular y simétrico. Llevaba consigo unas escasas alforjas; estuvo buscando un hotel hasta encontrar uno, cerca de la plaza. Entró en él y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Busco una habitación para una persona-anunció con voz suave.

-Una habitación… ¿pensión completa?

-Por favor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

-Como una semana, por ahora.

-Muy bien… ¿nombre?

-Sunset Shimmer.

El recepcionista la anotó en el registro y luego pagó el precio correspondiente a una semana en pensión completa.

-¿Conoce de algún negocio por aquí que busque una dependienta o algo similar?

-Si lo que busca es trabajo, hay un tablón de anuncios en el ayuntamiento que siempre está lleno-informó el recepcionista.

Dejó que el botones subiera su equipaje a la habitación y ella se puso en camino hacia el ayuntamiento, donde encontró el tablón nada más entrar por la puerta. Había muchos anuncios y de lo más variados, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención, estaba escrito pobremente y decía: "Se necesita bibliotecaria a razón de suplir a la bibliotecaria actual en depresión. Preguntar en la biblioteca". Lo cogió con su magia y preguntó por la biblioteca, llevándola las indicaciones hasta un árbol, para su sorpresa. Tocó la puerta y le abrió un bebé dragón de piel violeta y escamas verdes.

-¿Si?

-Hola, vengo por lo del anuncio, de lo que necesitan bibliotecaria…

-¡Ah, pasa, pasa!

Una vez dentro, el dragón la estuvo explicando.

-Yo soy Spike, el asistente de la bibliotecaria a suplir.

-Yo soy Sunset Shimmer… ¿y que la pasa a la bibliotecaria?-inquirió ella.

-Anda con una depresión galopante de un tiempo esta parte y tenemos a la biblioteca completamente desatendida desde entonces; tenemos que revisar la colección, volver a reordenarla, expurgarla y actualizarla ¿te crees capacitada para el puesto? ¿Tienes conocimientos previos de documentación?-quiso saber Spike.

-Bueno, algo… se trata de ordenar libros ¿no?

Spike la miró ceñudo, pero ella masculló.

-¡Oh, por favor, por favor, contrátame, vale que no sé gran cosa, pero estoy dispuesta a aprender lo que sea! Acabo de llegar y necesito un trabajo, da igual si no me podéis pagar mucho, haré lo que sea…

El dragón la miró de arriba abajo, no muy convencido, pero al final murmuró.

-Bueno… si eres de las que aprenden rápido, de acuerdo, estás contratada.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias, no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro!-exclamó ella, abrazándole.

-Sí, me alegro… ven, te voy a presentar a la depresiva…

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Twilight, la cual estaba tumbada en la cama y mirando por la ventana.

-Mira Twilight, ya tenemos sustituta para ti… te dije que daría resultado.

-Estupendo…-murmuró ella, sin darse la vuelta.

-Soy Sunset Shimmer, encantada-se presentó ella.

Twilight se dio la vuelta por un momento y la contempló sin pena ni gloria, con una cara muy larga y las orejas caídas.

-Bienvenida al infierno… al menos tú no lo notas, pero yo sí-masculló ella.

Un tenso silencio se extendió por el sitio y Twilight les sostuvo la mirada a duras penas; Sunset miró hacia los lados, sin saber bien que decir y algo cortada.

-Eh… bueno, te dejamos sola… vamos, venga…-la apremió Spike a bajar.

Una vez abajo, Spike continuó.

-Como veo que no tienes mucha idea de bibliotecas, te voy a dar este día libre, pero empiezas mañana; aun así mírate una guía básica, a ver dónde la he puesto…

Spike recorrió las estanterías con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; usando las escaleras llegó hasta el libro y bajó con él, tendiéndoselo.

-Aquí está, es una guía básica, míratela antes de mañana.

Sunset lo cogió con su magia y miró la portada, en la que se podía leer: "Organización y gestión de bibliotecas".

-Vale, gracias por todo…

-Mañana formalizamos el contrato.

Sunset se fue de la biblioteca mientras iba leyendo el primer capítulo, de nombre "La biblioteconomía: concepto, evolución y relación con otras disciplinas". Tenía todo el día para estudiárselo bien y aplicarlo todo a lo largo de toda esa semana.

-Muy bien… ha sido más sencillo de lo que pensé; ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo…-pensó ella, mientras leía entre líneas.

Pero en ese momento algo la hizo parar de golpe, miró hacia el frente y vio una lluvia de confeti, serpentinas y tiras de colores, mientras que una poni rosada exclamaba.

-¡Bienvenida!

Sunset se quedó pasmada, sobre todo por el recibimiento en sí; ¿de dónde había salido toda esa parafernalia?

-¡¿Eres nueva, verdad?! ¡Pues claro que sí, sé que eres nueva porque me conozco a todos y cada uno de los ponis de esta pueblo! ¡Y cómo eres nueva estoy en mi deber de hacerte una fabulosa fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie y desde ya puedes considerarme tu mejor amiga! ¿¡Cómo te llamas?!-dijo el poni muy rápido y casi sin respirar.

Le tomó un minuto en situarse un poco, pero al final ella se presentó.

-Soy Sunset Shimmer…

-¡Así que Sunset Shimmer, genial, bonito nombre, me gusta, te pega, es muy apropiado, como la harina y los huevos, o el azúcar y la leche!

-Eh, sí… si me disculpas, estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo y no tengo tiempo para fiestas…

-¿¡Por qué no?! ¡Oh, vamos, nos lo pasaremos bien, cantaremos, bailaremos, jugaremos a ponle la cola al poni, habrá pasteles, y sidra, y ponche y…!

-Agradezco el recibimiento y las ganas, pero de verdad que no puedo, empiezo mañana a trabajar en la biblioteca y apenas sé nada sobre una, así que…

-¡¿En la biblioteca, dices?! ¡Allí trabaja una muy buena amiga mía, Twilight! ¿Cómo está?-inquirió ella, cambiando repentinamente su semblante.

-Yo la he visto bastante deprimida…

Pinkie miró al suelo, algo abatida, pero enseguida se repuso y exclamó.

-¡Pero aun así sería genial que vinieras! ¡Es tu fiesta de bienvenida, después de todo, no quedaría bien si tú no estuvieras presente!

-Pero es que…

-¡Por favor, por favor, ven aunque solo sea un ratito!-insistió ella, poniendo carita dulce.

Sunset la sostuvo la mirada, no muy convencida; no la convenía que la vieran tan pronto, acababa de llegar y no era prudente el dejarse ver enseguida. Y algo la decía que esa poni rosada no pararía hasta oír lo que quería oír.

-Está bien, sólo un rato…

-¡Yay, genial, va a ser una gran fiesta!

-Pero con una condición-añadió entonces ella.

-¿Cuál?-inquirió Pinkie.

Sunset la miró por un momento y anunció.

-Que sea una fiesta de máscaras.

Pinkie la miró, un tanto sorprendida por la petición.

-¿Una fiesta de máscaras?

-Sí… ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-¡Para nada! ¡Una fiesta de máscaras, que gran idea, nunca se me había ocurrido! ¡Decidido entonces, una fiesta de máscaras y de bienvenida en el Sugarcube Corner a partir de las ocho! ¡No faltes, te espero!

Y tras ese torbellino de palabras, todo regresó a la normalidad.

-Maldita sea…-masculló ella, molesta.

Demasiado pronto. Regresó a su habitación del hotel y se estuvo estudiando el libro, antes de que llegara la hora de la fiesta.

Las horas pasaron pesadamente y para las ocho, todo ya estaba montado en el Sugarcube Corner; algunos ponis con máscara ya habían llegado y Pinkie, con la suya, iba saludando a los que iban viniendo. Todas las máscaras estaban diseñadas de acuerdo a las marcas de belleza de cada uno, pero con diferentes diseños para diferenciarlas las unas de las otras. Sunset fue de las últimas en llegar y la fiesta comenzó enseguida.

-¡Sunset, has venido! ¡Que chula tu máscara!-exclamó Pinkie.

-Gracias, estoy un ratito y me voy, aún tengo libro que mirar…-masculló ella, algo cansada.

Su máscara era de color azul, con su marca de belleza dibujada a la altura de la frente y con varias ornamentaciones a la altura de las sienes, consistentes en nubes, soles y estrellas. Resaltaba bastante el color de sus ojos, azules claros. En ese momento entraron en el salón una serie de ponis más.

-¡Chicas, habéis venido! ¿Y Rarity y Twilight?-inquirió ella.

-Rarity dijo que vendría después, tiene un importante recado que no puede dejar pasar; y Twilight… Spike hace lo que puede para traerla, a ver si hay suerte…-explicó Rainbow.

-Ah, vale… ¡Chicas, os presento a la anfitriona de la fiesta, Sunset Shimmer!-exclamó Pinkie.

-Bienvenida-dijeron todas a coro.

-Gracias…

Las demás se fueron presentando una a una; a Applejack se la veía un tanto cansada, ya que Blacksmith la había hecho trabajar muy duro ese día. Fluttershy había llevado consigo a Wild Wind, presentándola al resto. La fiesta se fue dando sin más dilación, con karaokes, bailes en grupo, juegos varios y todo acompañado por varios litros de ponche y dulces en cantidades industriales. Aunque a Sunset se la veía un poco nerviosa, ya que no tenía intención de dejarse ver así como así; muchos ponis ya habían dejado de usar sus máscaras y ella no tenía pensado desvelarse en ningún momento.

-Maldita sea, esto es arriesgado, será mejor que me vaya ya. Esto… Pinkie, me vuelvo ya, es que todavía tengo que mirarme el libro para mañana…-se excusó ella.

-¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si aún es muy pronto, todavía queda el juego de las sillas, y el de adivinanzas, y el de saltos, y el de…!

-Ya Pinkie, te agradezco la fiesta, pero es que me tengo que…

-¡Ah, Twilight!-exclamó entonces Pinkie, sin prestarla atención.

Por la puerta estaba entrando la misma Twilight con su máscara, acompañada por Spike; todas sus amigas se acercaron hacia ella y estuvieron charlando, para animarla lo antes posible. Incluso le presentaron a Sunset por segunda vez.

-Sí, ya nos conocemos…-murmuró Twilight, con voz apagada.

-¡Va a sustituirla durante un tiempo en la biblioteca hasta que se pueda recuperar!-añadió Spike, para aliviar tensiones.

Pero a pesar de todos los apoyos, nada hizo mejorar a Twilight, la cual se apartó un poco y fue a coger algo de beber en la mesa; a pesar de eso, Pinkie no se dio por vencida y fue con su amiga para animarla con lo que sea.

-¡Ey, Twilight! ¿Quieres conocer mi última canción?

-Ahora no, Pinkie…

-Ah, pues… ¿te apetece probar mis nuevos cupcakes?

-No tengo hambre…

-Oh, ehm… ¿y jugar, te apetece jugar al ponle la cola al poni?

-Pinkie… no estoy de humor…

-¡Ah, en ese caso déjame que te cuente un chiste!

-Pinkie…

-¡Me sé uno muy bueno! ¡Van dos mulas caminando por un pastizal y una la dice a la otra…!

-Pinkie…

-¡…oye! ¿Eso de ahí es una nube de tormenta?

-Pinkie…

-¡Y la otra le dice! ¡A mí me parece más a…!

En ese momento, Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe y un brillo anaranjado le recorrió ambos iris; Pinkie quiso continuar, pero en ese momento Twilight dio un golpe en la mesa y chilló.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Siempre con lo mismo, Pinkie, hasta ahora me he contenido porque eres mi amiga, pero esto roza el límite! ¡Eres muy cansina, muy cansina, intentas hacer gracia cuando en realidad no la tienes, todo tu ser es un derroche de verborrea sin sentido, tu misma no tienes sentido, eres el sinsentido ponificado! ¡No sé qué buscas en la vida, o a que aspiras, pero estoy convencida de que muchos de los aquí presentes coincidiremos en lo mismo: eres muy cansina!

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, espantados por el brusco cambio en Twilight; Pinkie la miraba con los ojos anegados y su crin alisada, y el resto de sus amigas la miraban horrorizadas por todo lo que la había dicho. Sunset se había quedado igual de muda, pero en cambio había notado algo más, algo que los demás parecían haber pasado por alto.

-Un momento… eso es...

-¡Twilight! ¿¡Cómo la has podido decir todo eso?!-masculló Rainbow, indignada.

-¿¡Y tú?! ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de vivir con semejante ego inundándote la sesera!?-le soltó entonces ella.

Rainbow se quedó en el sitio, dolida.

-¡Ya basta Twilight, esto es demasiado, te has pasado, discúlpate!-le impuso Applejack.

-¡Ya está aquí la honesta Joe dando su opinión, por supuesto, ni aunque se la hayan pedido!

Applejack se quedó igual de dolida o más, Fluttershy salió en defensa de las demás.

-¡Ya basta, Twilight, eso ha sido muy malo por tu parte!

-¡Por supuesto, tampoco podía faltar la buenaza de turno que tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra! ¡Ve a llorar al corral!

La cara de Fluttershy era un poema, quiso decir algo, pero al segundo siguiente echó a llorar y salió corriendo.

-¡Fluttershy, espera!-exclamó Wild Wind, yendo tras ella.

Pero eso no fue todo, porque Twilight continuó, al ver que muchos ponis cuchicheaban entre sí.

-¡Y el resto, todos vosotros, troupe de ponis de feria me importáis lo mismo que me importan los demás! ¡Y ya podéis pensar lo que queráis de mí porque, ya que estamos, yo os diré lo que pienso de vosotros! ¡Sois basura, no valéis nada, odio a este pueblo y a todos los que viven en él!

Pero en ese momento, una voz grave y enfadada se alzó por encima de la de ella y masculló.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Jake parado en el umbral, mirando severamente a Twilight y con Spike a su lado. La aludida se giró y, al verle, sus ojos dejaron de centellear.

-Otra vez…-pensó Sunset, al advertirlo.

Los segundos pasaron pesadamente y enseguida Twilight echó a correr, mientras que dejaba tras de sí un rastro de lágrimas que caían al suelo. Jake suspiró y al final dijo.

-Perdonadla, ya sabéis que últimamente está depresiva y hace poco que está teniendo graves ataques de ira… no tengáis en cuenta nada de lo que ha dicho, seguramente ni pensaba en lo que decía, solo… dadla tiempo ¿vale? Necesita tiempo, eso es todo.

Y tras esas palabras, Jake abandonó la estancia, mientras que los demás también se iban a sus casas; la única que se quedó fue Pinkie Pie, la cual siguió con su crin lacia y la mirada perdida. Sunset volvió a su hotel mientras pensaba en todo lo que había visto, en especial en Twilight.

-Es posible… que sea ella…

Miró una vez más hacia la pastelería y regresó por donde había venido, pasando por un callejón en el cual estaba Fluttershy llorando como nunca, mientras que Wild Wind trataba de consolarla.

-¿Cómo ha podido decirme todo eso? Pensaba que era mi amiga…-musitó ella, entre sollozos fuertes y continuados.

-No, seguro que nada lo que decía era cierto… no entiendo por qué se puso tan violenta, no parece de esos ponis…

-No lo es, pero es que ha estado deprimida y ella… yo… no quería…

-Sssh, ya está, ya pasó…

-No quiero perderla, es mi mejor amiga…

-No tienes por qué perderla…

-No quiero perder a nadie, por favor, no quiero quedarme sola…

Fue entonces cuando Wild Wind pudo ver, por un momento, el verdadero rostro de Fluttershy; vio a una pegaso llena de miedo, miedo a quedarse sola, sin amigos y sin nadie que la quisiera. Y eso mismo la dio más argumentos para sí misma, también.

-Fluttershy, tú no estás sola. Tienes a tus amigas, tienes a tus animales… y me tienes a mí.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos y pudieron verse reflejadas la una en la otra, como si fueran un par de espejos; Wild Wind la sonrió y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Venga, te acompaño a casa, vamos…

Las dos se pusieron en marcha y marcharon hacia el norte, Fluttershy se sorbió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Wild Wind; pasaron al lado de Carrusel Boutique, donde una nerviosa Rarity seguía esperando a que llegara el señor Frame para llevarse el vestido. Winona hacía tiempo que se había marchado, ya casi era de noche y se estaba perdiendo la fiesta de máscaras en el Sugarcube Corner. Contempló su obra maestra acabada y lista para llevar, envuelta en una bolsa.

-Mi mayor esfuerzo… mi mejor obra-pensó ella, pasando una pata por ella.

Aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa sin razón aparente; quizás fuera porque hacia tarde en la fiesta de máscaras. O quizás fuera porque se trataba del señor Frame…

-¿Pero qué digo? No Rarity, no, es un poni casado ¿Qué haces pensando en algo así? Eres una dama, no una cualquiera…-se dijo ella, hablando consigo misma.

En ese preciso momento alguien llamó a la puerta y dio un bote tremendo; haciendo caso omiso a su desbocado corazón fue a abrir y en cuanto lo hizo, el señor Frame apareció delante de ella musitando.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo señorita Rarity, por favor perdóneme, pero es que he estado muy liado y casi se me olvida recoger el vestido!

-¡Oh, señor Frame, no pasa nada, le estaba esperando!

-¡Encima eso! ¡Ojalá pueda perdonarme, soy un idiota, un tonto, lo siento, de verdad!

-¡No, no pasa nada, de verdad, mejor tarde que nunca! ¿No?-rio ella, tontamente.

El poni rio también y se miraron por un momento, dejando un lapso de no más de tres segundos que pareció una eternidad.

-Pase, por favor…

Los dos fueron dentro y Rarity le llevó hasta el vestido.

-Aquí está, listo para llevar…

-Estupendo… faltaba el resto del dinero, aquí tiene-dijo Frame, entregándola un sobre bastante abultado.

-Muchas gracias, señor Frame.

-No, gracias a usted, señorita Rarity… es toda una artista…

-Oh, tampoco es para tanto…

-No, de veras lo creo, tiene un verdadero talento y es… maravilloso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos; los dos podían sentirlo, apenas podían luchar y dejaban pasar los segundos. Rarity se acercó a él lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, pero antes de rozarlos se apartó y masculló.

-Oh, no, no puedo… lo siento tanto, creerá que soy una lagartona, es usted un poni casado y yo no debo…

Pero entonces el poni casado la dio la vuelta y la besó apasionadamente, cortando sus argumentos; ambos se quedaron así durante unos gloriosos segundos y luego se separaron.

-Señor Frame…-susurró Rarity.

-Señorita Rarity…-masculló él.

Tras esos incisos volvieron a la carga, ésa vez con más pasión; sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, localizaron las escaleras entre cada beso, subiendo por ellas y buscando la habitación. Durante el camino, ella le iba quitando el pulcro esmoquin con el que había venido y olía su cuello, dándola más alicientes para entregarse a la pasión con él. Antes de lo esperado, llegaron hasta la puerta y se apoyaron en ella, sin dejar de besarse; hubo un momento en el que el señor Frame se separó de ella y masculló.

-Señorita Rarity, es usted la unicornio más bella que he tenido el honor de conocer.

-Señor Frame…

-No puedo luchar contra esto que siento aquí, cada vez que la veo todo mi mundo se descoloca, me vuelve loco, jamás me había sentido así…

-Oh…

-Sólo si usted me lo permite, podré ser digno de entrar en su habitación…

Pero Rarity desechó las palabras y se abalanzó sobre él, comiéndoselo vivo; entraron en la habitación y ella fue la que cerró la puerta. Afuera, la luna brillaba con intensidad, siendo testigo de su pasión. Mientras tanto, Ponyville dormía.

* * *

En fin, como yo suelo decir y por influencia de La que se avecina... ¡Merengue merenge! XD Siempre pensé en una loca aventurilla solo para Rarity, me gustaba la idea, y me alegra poder aplicarla ahora. Espero que os guste, comentad y dejad reviews, que de eso vivimos por aquí últimamente. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Yo soy yo y mis circunstancias**

Desde el interior de la habitación se podía oír el piar de los pájaros, anunciando un nuevo día; Rarity se estiró en la cama y suspiró. Quiso girarse, pero se encontró entonces con un bulto a su derecha y abrió los ojos. Allí estaba él, con esa cara de dormido tan angelical que le hacía parecer un cachorrito; siempre pensó que si alguna vez le pasaría algo así, se pondría histérica, patalearía y se insultaría a sí misma. Pero le sorprendió hasta su reacción inicial; total calma, ningún ápice de nerviosidad y hasta una ligera sonrisita de satisfacción. Sí ¿por qué no? total, por una cana al aire, no creía que fuera a desatarse el infierno….

-¡Rarity, querida! ¿Estás arriba?-oyó entonces a Winona exclamar.

En ese momento sí que tuvo motivos para preocuparse y dio un tremendo bote en la cama.

-Señor Frame, señor Frame…-musitó ella, despertándole.

-Buenos días…-murmuró él.

-Sí, buenos días a usted también, pero tiene que marcharse, mi socia está aquí… ¡y encima me he dormido una hora, ya tendríamos que estar abiertos!-masculló entonces, al ver la hora.

-¡Mierda, la reunión social! ¡Y la excusa para mi mujer!-añadió él.

Desde ese momento todo se dio muy precipitadamente, el señor Frame se vistió a velocidad récord y Rarity se pudo presentable antes de bajar.

-¡Oh, no, Winona ya se ha asentado! ¿Y ahora por donde sale usted sin que le vean?

-¡El vestido, necesito llevarme el vestido!-recordó él, además.

En ese momento, Winona volvió a hablar y dijo.

-¡Traigo cupackes para desayunar, el señor Frame también puede unirse si quiere!

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un momento hasta que al final la unicornio suspiró, derrotada; ambos bajaron a la planta baja, donde Winona se encontraba preparando una máquina de coser.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal la noche? Aunque me es de suponer que no me hace falta preguntar…

Ambos unicornios bajaron la vista, avergonzados.

-Por favor, señorita Waterbury, no le diga nada de esto a nadie, se lo ruego, mi prestigio y mi carrera quedaría por los suelos, y además, mi mujer…-musitó el señor Frame.

Pero la señora alzó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ah, la historia de los amantes del destino… todos la hemos tenido una alguna vez… quédese tranquilo, señor Frame, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Muchas gracias…

Rarity le pasó el vestido con su magia y los dos se miraron por un momento.

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Y la mía…

-Espero volverla a ver, señorita Rarity.

-Yo también lo espero… llámeme pronto…

Y tras esa corta conversación, cerró la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en ella, soltando un suspiro de amor.

-Ay, la pasión…-murmuró Winona.

-Ha sido… diferente, maravilloso, especial… yo pensaba que nunca haría algo así, pero ahora que lo he hecho, me siento como… liberada.

-Te comprendo cielo, yo también tuve una aventura en mis tiempos mozos, si te soy sincera.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, durante mi noviazgo con mi marido, cuando todavía no teníamos pensado casarnos. Conocí a un hombre algo más mayor que yo, tenía mucho encanto y era muy guapo; yo era joven como tú y me lancé a la aventura. Fue solo un par de semanas, pero qué semanas, eso sí. Luego dejé de interesarle y me dejó, sabía que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano y no me resultó tan duro; dos meses después me casé con Alfred y nunca más tuve una aventura-explicó la mujer, mientras preparaba las telas.

-Vaya… ¿y no te dolió? Quiero decir…

-Hombre, al principio tuve mis dudas y mis temores, pero luego empecé a mirarlo más fríamente y me dije que en realidad solo era algo pasajero. Estas cosas pasan, querida, de hecho yo creo que para la vida viene bien algo de aventura, tú ya me entiendes… yo siempre lo he visto así, pero una vez que me casé con Alfred senté la cabeza y no volví a pensar en el tema. Caprichos jóvenes tontos.

La unicornio blanca se quedó pensativa, rumiando su situación, pero aun así sonrió y murmuró, mientras volvía al trabajo.

-Gracias por comprenderme, querida… ¿y esos cupcakes?

-En la bolsa, recién sacados del horno por Pinkie

El señor Frame corría apresuradamente, llevando el vestido en su grupa y dirigiéndose hacia la estación; por el camino se cruzó con Sunset Shimmer, la cual se dirigía a su primer día en el trabajo, mientras reprimía como podía un alargado bostezo. Se había acostado a las tantas ya que le quedaba un buen trecho con el libro, pero por fin se lo había podido estudiar entero. Ahora conocía mejor los procedimientos bibliotecarios y era hora de ponerlos en práctica. Llegó enseguida y Spike la abrió.

-Buenos días, Sunset, pongámonos con ello ya.

Primero empezaron pasando lista y revisando el registro, documento por documento; la magia de la unicornio fue de gran ayuda, Spike iba anotando las cuentas en el libro del registro mientras que ella iba pasando todos los libros para comprobarlos todos. Los estantes principales fueron revisados enseguida y luego se pasaron al depósito, en el sótano; allí tuvieron más trabajo y estuvieron algo más ocupados.

Una vez que el registro estuvo comprobado, pusieron los documentos en orden para el siguiente paso, el expurgo; uno a uno, fueron comprobando todos y cada uno de ellos para evaluar sus condiciones físicas o bien comprobar que no había duplicados o alguno con erratas o errores de encuadernación. Detectaron un par de tratados históricos que se repetían y un tomo mal ordenado, devolvieron éste a su sección correspondiente y los duplicados los pusieron aparte para intercambiarlos con otras bibliotecas. El resto de documentos estaban en buen estado de conservación y no hubo ningún otro problema.

Tras el expurgo, procedieron a la reordenación, tanto en la planta baja como en el depósito; fue quizás el proceso más largo y laborioso, pero la magia de Sunset facilitó un poco más las cosas.

Para finalizar, revisaron de nuevo el libro del registro para ver si estaba todo en orden y estuvieron mirando posibles novedades para añadir a la colección próximamente.

-Había oído que ya ha salido a la venta un nuevo tomo de Daring Do…-recordó ella.

-Sí, _Daring Do y el amuleto de los deseos_, está pedido, no te preocupes-dijo Spike, apuntando varias notas.

-¿Y éste tratado de filosofía? Está escrito por un humano…-observó ella.

-Sí, es del marido de la señora Waterbury, Alfred, lo ha publicado recientemente, le pedí que nos pasara al menos una copia pero todavía no ha llegado…

Y tras esos apuntes, terminaron con todo, a la hora de comer.

-¡Perfecto, hecho, de aquí a un mes no nos tendremos que preocupar! Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sunset, realmente has aprendido muy rápido…-dijo Spike, contento con ella.

-Te lo dije, soy una poni aplicada-afirmó ella, alegre.

-Sí, y eso es bueno, la verdad… vamos a firmar el contrato y luego a comer.

Los dos estamparon una firma en el documento y luego subieron un momento para que Twilight le diera el visto bueno y firmara ella también; la depresiva poni seguía en la cama, miró el contrato muy por encima y lo firmó dejadamente.

-Bienvenida oficialmente al infierno-añadió ella, dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose en la cama.

Spike contuvo un triste suspiro, pero Sunset la observó por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos; algo había mal con ella, de eso estaba más que segura. Y aunque no fuera su asunto, debía de vigilarla muy de cerca, y no podía haber pedido mejor trabajo para ello.

-No eres precisamente tú lo que ando buscando, Sparkle, pero me das muy mala espina… espero estar equivocándome-se dijo ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Los dos salieron a la calle y fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano; mientras pasaban por la calle principal se cruzaron de frente con Scootaloo, la cual iba embalada, y se tuvieron que apartar.

-¡Más cuidado, Scootaloo!-masculló Spike.

Pero ella no pareció oírle, ya que iba muy concentrada; su recorrido la llevó hasta el parque, donde paró de golpe frente a la fuente. La potrilla esbozó una gran sonrisa, satisfecha, pero en ese momento oyó una voz diciendo.

-¡Hola Scootaloo!

Alzó la vista y vio a su heroína número uno, posándose a su lado; ella se quedó en blanco, ya que nunca antes la había llamado por su nombre.

-Hola, Rainbow Dash…

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Practicando con tu scooter?

-Sí….

-Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero te lo vuelvo a decir: tienes muy buenos movimientos, nunca había visto hacer nada parecido con un simple patinete.

-¿¡De veras?!

-¡Ya lo creo! Si sigues practicando te puedes llegar a convertir en toda una profesional…

La pequeña pegaso esbozó una gran sonrisa, emocionada de que su mayor ídolo la ovacionara de esa manera.

-Ya es la hora de comer ¿quieres venirte a mi casa y comemos juntas?-la ofreció entonces ella.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡De verdad?!

-Claro, puedes venir, últimamente mi casa está muy solitaria…

-¡Me encantaría! Pero… no puedo volar…-murmuró ella, desanimada.

-¡Eso no es problema!

Sin previo aviso siquiera, Rainbow cogió a Scootaloo y la montó en su grupa antes de levantar el vuelo; la pegaso se agarró a ella y alzó la cara, dejando que el viento se la azotase, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un grito de felicidad.

-¡Estoy volando! ¡Estoy volando, Rainbow Dash!

La aludida tan solo sonrió mientras se dirigían a su casa, a las afueras del pueblo y cerca de Cloudsdale; una vez allí, la pegaso cian se la estuvo enseñando antes de ir a preparar la comida.

-Ésta es la habitación de invitados…-comentó ella, mientras pasaban rápidamente por ella.

Era una habitación modesta, de tamaño medio, con armario, baño propio y cerca de la de Rainbow.

-¿Sueles tener muchos invitados? ¡Seguro que sí!-dijo la potrilla, ojeando el sitio.

A ese comentario, Rainbow se quedó un tanto chocada, debido a una gran realidad que le cayó encima como un peso pesado; en realidad no. De hecho, nunca había tenido invitados, ni había tenido que usarla. Pero sin embargo, su decorador le aconsejó tener una y ella aceptó, sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Rainbow Dash?-inquirió Scootaloo, al ver lo callada que estaba.

La aludida respondió enseguida y murmuró.

-Bueno, ahora tú eres mi invitada… vamos para la cocina.

Había dejado algo preparado, últimamente le salía comida para dos personas, por lo que ésa vez no fue ningún problema; Scootaloo la ayudó en todo momento, puso la mesa y estuvieron comiendo juntas, conversando en todo momento. Tras la comida fueron al salón y estuvieron viendo varios álbumes de fotos de la vida de Rainbow.

-Mira, ésta soy yo cuando tenía tu edad…

-Oh, que mona…

La aludida sonrió halagada, pero vio una foto que la llamó la atención.

-Ah, mira, ésta foto la tomó mi padre el mismo día en el que aprendí a volar y di mi primera vuelta en el circuito de la academia de vuelo… fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

-Qué bien… ey ¿estos son tus padres?-inquirió la potrilla, al ver una foto de una pareja de pegasos.

El padre tenía su crin y cola igual que su hija, multicolor, mientras que su pelaje era más oscuro y con una marca de belleza consistente en una nube con una estela arcoíris; sus ojos eran de un tono amarillento. En cambio su madre era una pegaso de colores fríos y algo apagados, pero con los ojos de igual color que su hija, magenta. Su marca de belleza consistía en una nube blanca opacando un pequeño sol.

-Eh… sí, son ellos-afirmó ella.

-Nunca los he visto contigo… ¿viven en Cloudsdale?-inquirió Scootaloo entonces.

Por un momento Rainbow no respondió, mirando a la nada, pero enseguida se repuso e inquirió.

-¡Mira, tengo la colección completa de Daring Do? ¿Quieres verla? ¡Te puedo dejar uno si quieres!

Scootaloo no dijo nada al principio, mirándola detenidamente. Pero al final dejó el álbum en el sofá y se acercó a ella. Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que al final Rainbow se cubrió un lánguido bostezo.

-¿Qué hora es? ¡Ey, las cuatro, la hora de la siesta! ¿Quieres echarla conmigo?

-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro, vamos al sofá!-exclamó ella, cogiéndola en volandas y echándose en él.

La potrilla se acurrucó al lado de ella y enseguida cayó en redondo, pero ella tardó un poco más, ya que estuvo mirando durante un buen rato la foto de sus padres; intentó por todos los medios de no llorar, pero no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas resbalaran por su cara. Cerró el álbum y lo dejó bajo la mesita, intentando ocultar todos esos sentimientos. Envolvió entre sus patas a Scootaloo y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose enseguida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, dos ponis trabajaban duramente, arando parte del extenso terreno sin plantar; ambos llevaban sendos arados atados en su grupa y tiraban con todas sus fuerzas, abriendo un surco en la tierra.

-¡Vamos preciosa, que no se diga!-masculló Blacksmith, bufando.

-¡Ya lo hago, y si tú me hablas, es peor!-le espetó ella, resoplando.

Normalmente solía ser su hermano mayor, Big Macintosh, el que se encargaba de las tareas del arado, pero Blacksmith insistió en arar ellos mismos la parte que quedaba más al oeste. Terminaron de arar el último tramo de tierra y contemplaron su trabajo, mientras se desembarazaban de los pesados utensilios.

-Por fin… ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano es capaz de arrastrar uno de estos sin que le crujan los huesos…-masculló ella, molida.

-Sí, Big Mac siempre ha sido un tipo fortachón… aunque a ti te veo un tanto desmejorada…

-¡Oye!

-¡Tranquila, es broma!

-¡Maldita sea la gracia que te trae! ¿Cuándo piensas irte? Yo ya estoy bien…-le espetó ella.

-¿De veras? Yo no estaría tan seguro…

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Ya no es como antes, ahora eres tú el que me tiene atada durante todo el santo día, ni siquiera puedo volver a repetir mis amagos diarios!

-Claro, de eso se trata…-afirmó Blacksmith.

Applejack le miró extrañada, por lo que él se explicó.

-Verás, hace ya como unos tres años yo también caí en la rutina del trabajo; todos los días eran iguales, me despertaba, picaba el hierro en la fragua y así hasta el fin de la jornada. Era un tedio, fui engullido por la rutina y estuve una semana entera bastante deprimido, mi rendimiento bajó y el jefe me echó una buena bronca.

-Entonces… sabes qué es lo que se siente…-murmuró ella.

-Claro, es esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, de saber que todo es igual, que por mucho que intentas hacer cosas nuevas nada te hace sentir mejor. Es un asco, lo sé mejor que nadie.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste salir de esa espiral?-quiso saber Applejack.

-Un día me levanté, después de que justo el otro día mi jefe me diera un finiquito, o me ponía en serio o me echaba. En cuanto abrí los ojos pensé: "Éste va a ser un nuevo día". Estuve todo el rato pensando solo en eso, repitiéndomelo constantemente, fui a trabajar y a cada golpe sobre el yunque pude sentir como la frase hacia efecto en mí de una forma impresionante. Al cabo de media hora había recuperado mis ganas de trabajar y me encontraba mejor que nunca; a pesar de que solo me había estado repitiendo la frase una y otra vez, ésta caló hondo en mí y a partir de entonces yo mismo hice que todos los días fueran únicos y diferentes-explicó él, con todo detalle.

-Venga ya ¿sólo por repetirte una frase? Eso es ridículo…

-Te sorprendería ver los resultados… lo que quiero decir es que el cambio está dentro de ti, Applejack, tú eres la que puede dar algo distinto a tu vida. Así es como se disfruta del trabajo y del buen hacer.

Eso dio que pensar a la poni, la cual se quedó un tanto pensativa.

-Yo… realmente pienso que quiero cambiar las cosas, pero… no estoy segura del resultado…

-Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo compruebes. Inténtalo, dite a ti mismo la frase, y verás como todo mejora.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, Blacksmith sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Recogieron las cosas y, mientras volvían a la granja, ella pensó.

-Creo que no me hará falta usar la frase… tú has sido el motor de ese cambio, y ahora es cuando más me doy cuenta. Gracias, Blacksmith…

-¡Vamos preciosa, mueve esos flancos, a ver quién llega antes!-exclamó entonces él, echando a correr.

La cara de Applejack se tornó roja, al mismo tiempo que echaba a correr tras él mientras gritaba.

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!

Las horas se les había pasado volando y la luz anaranjada de la tarde incidía sobre el pueblo; una estela multicolor rasgó el aire y aterrizó en el parque, Rainbow Dash llevaba consigo a Scootaloo.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo juntos? Después de la siesta siempre viene bien tomar el aire.

-¡Vale!

Estuvieron dando una vuelta por allí, por el camino se encontraron con un poni que vendía helados y se compraron uno; luego se fueron por la calle principal del pueblo y pasaron al lado de la Boutique de Rarity, la cual ya estaba cerrando junto con Winona.

-Bueno querida, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, voy a pasarme por la oficina de Alfred un momento, últimamente le veo muy poco por casa.

-Salúdale de mi parte, hasta mañana.

Winona se despidió de la poni y subió calle arriba, en dirección hacia el estudio de su marido; últimamente había estado muy centrado en sus memorias, hacía poco que había publicado su tratado sobre filosofía de humanos para ponis y apenas le veía mucho por la nave de Jake. Por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de verle y se dirigió hacia allá. No estaba muy lejos, llegó enseguida a una casa de tres pisos cerca del Sugarcube Corner y subió al segundo, donde sabía que estaba él.

-¡Alfred, cariño, soy yo! ¿Has terminado ya, nos vamos a casa juntos?

Sin embargo, nadie le respondió al otro lado de la puerta, lo que la preocupó.

-¿Alfred, estás ahí?

Tocó la puerta de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta; una extraña sensación se adueñó de ella y se puso muy nerviosa. Intentó abrir la puerta y vio que estaba abierta, por lo que pasó dentro enseguida.

-¡Alfred! ¿Estás en…?-quiso decir, pero lo que vio la dejó fría.

Alfred se encontraba tirado sobre la mesa, con el brazo derecho hacia delante y con el otro agarrado al pecho.

-¡Alfred!

Se acercó a él, temiéndose lo peor, de hecho no necesitó comprobarle el pulso o ver si respiraba; sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin ningún brillo en ellos y el rigor mortis se podía ver con claridad.

-No… Alfred, no… ¡no!-lloró ella.

Llamó a Jake, el cual se presentó enseguida; estuvo mirando un rato el cadáver y confirmó lo evidente.

-Lo siento mucho, Winona, todo apunta a que le dio un ataque y se desplomó en la mesa. ¿Sabes si llegó ayer por la noche?

-No, no lo hizo, supuse que se había quedado a dormir aquí, últimamente lo hacía mucho, ya que estaba enfrascado en sus memorias… oh, Dios mío, Jake…-musito la señora, abrazando al chico.

Jake la estuvo confortando un poco, enseguida llegaron los ponis de la funeraria y se llevaron el cadáver al depósito del hospital; en menos de media hora todo el pueblo se enteró de la muerte del señor Waterbury y todos fueron a darle el pésame a la viuda, la cual agradeció el apoyo y el arropo de todos los ponis. Las últimas horas de luz pasaron pesadamente, mientras que Winona tramitaba los papeles del fallecimiento con la ayuda de Jake; todos los humanos se reunieron en el hospital, donde dieron el pésame a la señora, tanto los Ehrlichmann como los Davidson estuvieron con ella, y Andrey se reunió con los demás en cuanto regresó de Canterlot. El velatorio duró toda la noche, seria enterrado mañana por la mañana.

-Era un buen hombre Alfred, lo siento mucho, Winona…

-Gracias Andrey, gracias…

-Siento mucho tu perdida, querida, aquí estoy para lo que quieras.

-Gracias a ti también, Martha…

Algunos ponis vinieron también, entre ellos Pinkie y Rarity.

-¡Oh, querida, lo siento muchísimo, debí haberte acompañado, lo siento, lo siento!-masculló la unicornio, dolida.

-No te preocupes, Rarity, gracias de todas formas…

Winona acarició su crin, pero luego la abrazó con fuerza; Pinkie, con su pelo liso y lacio, también le dio el pésame a la señora.

-Siento mucho su pérdida, señora Waterbury…

-Gracias Pinkie, pero no eres tu quien debe de estar triste, alegra esa cara.

Humphreys también mostró sus condolencias.

-Siento mucho su pérdida, señorita Waterbury, su marido era una gran persona, llegué a congeniar mucho con él y créame cuando le digo que tuvo mucha suerte teniéndola a usted.

-Muchas gracias, Humphreys…

-Si necesita hablar… ya sabe dónde estoy.

-Claro, gracias de nuevo.

El hombre la sonrió y Jake esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, observando en todo momento a su mayordomo.

El velatorio se prolongó un poco más hasta que al final todos regresaron a la nave, Jake tocó un réquiem en memoria de Alfred mientras los demás descansaban en sus habitaciones, dejándose llevar por las notas y el profundo sonido que manaban los tubos del órgano, ayudándoles también a conciliar el sueño. En cuanto terminó, la última nota resonó por toda la nave y luego se quedó en silencio; Jake suspiró y pasó el dedo por los teclados, pensativo.

-Dies Irae… Mozart lo pensó como parte de su gran réquiem-murmuró Humphreys, apareciendo de repente.

-Así es, por eso lo elegí… me sigue extrañando, no pienses lo contrario.

-¿Acerca de?

-De todo, en general. Ya sé que un ataque al corazón no avisa, pero…

Humphreys se acercó a su señor y observó la trompetería desde donde estaba; los tubos se alzaban hacia arriba, con los biseles en alto, como si estuvieran observando el cielo.

-Mozart no llegó a terminar el réquiem… se lo encargó un misterioso personaje que no fue identificado hasta siglos después…

-Franz Leitbeg… se decía que trabajaba para el conde von Walsegg, pero hay diferentes versiones. Incluso se ponía a Salieri como el perpetrador de su muerte. Aun así, todo eso son suposiciones y leyendas no probadas. Ni siquiera Salieri estuvo presente en el momento en que enterraron a Mozart.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, el órgano parecía observarlos en silencio.

-Por cierto, antes te vi dándole el pésame a Winona…

-Así es.

-Me parece bien… aunque Humphreys, no vayas muy embalado ¿eh? No es la mejor opción…

Ante eso, el aludido se ruborizó un poco y masculló.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando, señorito…

Jake no dijo nada más y se fue a su habitación, donde su mujer le estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, Rainbow Dash volvía con Scootaloo de una rápida escapada a una pradera cercana para admirar el paisaje nocturno; sin proponérselo siquiera se había pasado casi todo el día con la potrilla, pero ya era muy tarde y se tenía que acabar.

-¡Ha sido el mejor día de toda mi vida!-exclamó Scootaloo.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado… yo también me lo he pasado muy bien.

-¡Eres genial, Rainbow Dash, gracias!-exclamó ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

Cuando lo hizo, la pegaso cian notó como una especie de pinchazo agradable en su pecho y la devolvió el abrazo, con ganas.

-Ahora tienes que volver a casa… madre mía, se ha hecho tardísimo, será mejor que te acompañe y me disculpe con tus padres…-anunció entonces ella.

Ante eso Scootaloo se apartó y dijo rápidamente.

-¡Oh, no, no hace falta, ya me voy yo sola!

-¿Qué? No, no, puedo dejarte sola por el pueblo, vamos, iremos juntas.

-¡No! Quiero decir… no hace falta, no vivo muy lejos…

-Pero Scoots…-insistió Rainbow, pero aun así ella no cejó.

-No, de verdad, no hace falta, mis padres no se enfadarán, además mañana es sábado, así que…

-Bueno, pero al menos déjame acompañarte…

-No, no, en serio… no te molestes…

Se la veía muy nerviosa, como si fuera imperativo que no fuera con ella; su actitud preocupó bastante a Rainbow, quiso insistir, pero lo dejó estar. Jake la dijo que no la presionara, por lo que sería mejor seguir sus consejos. Dejó ir a la potrilla, la cual se perdió calle abajo y la perdió en la siguiente calle. La pegaso cian alzó el vuelo y regresó a casa, la cual estaba en silencio y a oscuras, con algunos rayos de luz lunar atravesando las ventanas; sus pasos resonaron por todo el sitio, sintiendo como si las paredes se estuvieran estrechando sobre ella. Se acostó repasando la jornada que había tenido; no podía negarse a sí misma, había sido un gran día, hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, ni siquiera con sus amigas. Se arropó y dejó de respirar por un momento; pudo oír el silencio, haciendo presión sobre sus oídos, molestándola cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, pero por un momento creyó oír una voz familiar al otro lado de la casa y llamándola. Se levantó de golpe y buscó la fuente de ese sonido, llevándola hasta la habitación de invitados; pero no encontró nada ni a nadie. O quizás fuera eso, porque no había nadie. Por el hecho en sí, no por el supuesto de que hubiese alguien a parte de ella en su propia casa.

-¡Eres la mejor, Rainbow Dash!-oyó entonces, otra vez.

-Scootaloo…-susurró ella.

Volvió a la cama sopesando una dura realidad; se encontraba sola. Y una pequeña pegaso la había ayudado a verlo.

Fluttershy se encontraba también en la cama, pensando en sus cosas; ese día Wild Wind también la había ido a visitar y pasaron la tarde juntas, tomando algo. Poco después la había invitado a cenar con ella en casa y fue una velada de lo más animada. A parte de los animales, Wild Wind había sido la primera poni con la que había cenado desde que se mudó a Ponyville; y aunque todavía le costaba admitírselo a ella misma, era una pegaso muy diferente a todas las que había conocido. Por alguna razón, ella conseguía sacarla de su burbuja fácilmente y sin necesidad de tener mucha confianza. No era como con sus amigas, era más bien algo distinto. Y eso mismo la hacía pensar mucho.

Suspiró y dio otra vuelta en la cama, tratando de dormirse, pero no había manera; cerró los ojos de nuevo y no pensó en nada, pero no parecía surtir efecto. Los abrió de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa vio que una luz un tanto opaca se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. ¿Se había dormido sin darse cuenta y ya era de día?

-¿Ángel?-inquirió ella, en voz baja.

Como no recibía contestación, Fluttershy se levantó y descubrió que su canasta lucía vacía.

-¿Ángel, estas ahí?

Bajó abajo y comprobó con estupor que ninguno de sus animales estaba en casa.

-Qué raro… ¿han salido ellos solos?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una estampa muy extraña; desde la colina el pueblo se veía solitario, no solo por el ambiente reinante, sino por lo oscuro que estaba el cielo. Un compendio de nubes compactas y de un tono grisáceo amarillento y con algún que otro destello rojizo, apenas dejaba pasar la luz del sol y proyectaba una luz opaca y oscura un tanto tenebrosa. No soplaba el viento y la figura de la nave de Jake no se veía tan brillante como en otras ocasiones. Dio la vuelta para comprobar el jardín, pero ninguno de sus animales estaba allí.

-Esto es muy raro…-se dijo por lo bajo.

Regresó al camino principal y se dirigió hacia el pueblo; por el camino pasó al lado de la nave de Jake y pudo comprobar por si misma que su metalizada estructura se encontraba oxidada y muy vieja, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo parada. No pudo acceder debido a que la rampa estaba recogida y la escotilla cerrada, llamó un par de veces, pero no parecía haber nadie dentro.

-¿Jake? ¿Estás en casa?-inquirió ella, con una voz casi imperceptible.

Se dio por vencida y siguió bajando hacia el pueblo; en cuanto enfiló la calle principal, se horrorizó por lo que vio. Muchas casas estaban clausuradas con tablones de madera y todas sus paredes habían perdido el color que tanto las caracterizaba. Varios negocios como la clínica dental de Minuette o la tienda de plumas que Twilight solía frecuentar estaban totalmente clausurados, con las puertas y ventanas cegadas; un poco más adelante vio el Sugarcube Corner en las mismas condiciones, aunque no todas las casas estaban cegadas y algunas parecían haber sido asaltadas. Varias puertas permanecían abiertas, algunas colgaban de sus goznes y muchas ventanas estaban rotas, como si las hubieran apedreado desde la calle. En la plaza, el ayuntamiento estaba medio caído y la biblioteca parecía a punto de colapsar; desde donde estaba pudo ver algunas de las hectáreas correspondientes a Sweet Apple Acres, pero tan solo contempló unos campos completamente yermos y dilapidados.

-No… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-musitó ella, a punto de llorar.

Miró hacia el cielo, no se veía Cloudsdale de lo encapotado que estaba. Pero en ese momento le pareció oír algo a sus espaldas, como una máquina de vapor, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio la dejó congelada. El mismo tren con el que había estado soñando hasta entonces se precipitaba sobre ella, arrasando el pueblo desde el oeste y destruyéndolo todo a su paso; su silbato rugió y el agudo chillido resonó en su cabeza, volviéndola loca.

-¡No! ¡No, no!-musitó, aterrada.

Trató de escapar, trató de volar, trató de hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba demasiado asustada; en menos de un minuto el colosal tren terminó de acercarse a ella, su altísimo frontal se echaba sobre ella como un gigante alocado y la cuña delantera la apuntaba directamente. Las vidrieras que decoraban el frontal refulgieron en un rojo sangre y la chimenea vomitó un negruzco humo acompañado de intensas llamas. Cuando las inmensas ruedas estuvieron a punto de aplastarla, Fluttershy pudo hacer algo, pero tan solo fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas, viendo su inminente final.

-¡Fluttershy, despierta Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy!-oyó entonces, en ese preciso momento.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Wild Wind, mirándola preocupada.

-¿Wild Wind?-musitó ella.

-¿Estás bien? Vine para devolverte algunas de las vitaminas que me prestaste para Vulcan, pero al oírte gritar me asusté y creí que estabas en peligro, por lo que subí a ver y…-explicó ella, pero aun así Fluttershy la calló echándose a sus brazos y llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ya, ya está, ya pasó...

-¡Ha sido horrible!

-Ya ha pasado, solo era una pesadilla, no era real, ya estás bien, tranquila…

Gracias a sus palabras y su consuelo, Fluttershy consiguió calmarse y dejar de llorar; no sabía bien por qué, pero siempre que estaba con ella todos sus miedos y sus temores desaparecían para dejar paso a la calma más absoluta. Y eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor consigo misma.

* * *

-¡Maldición, estaba tan cerca!-masculló el misterioso encapuchado, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

Helio le miró inquisitivamente desde el otro lado de la sala, sin apenas moverse.

-¡No me faltaba nada, estaba a punto de hacerme con ella! ¡Pero no, tenía que meterse precisamente él!

-¿De qué estás hablando?-inquirió Helio, sin ganas.

-De algo que tú conoces muy bien… y por ende, lo odias tanto…-explicó la figura, molesta.

-Ya sabes lo que…

-… pienso de ese asunto, sí, por eso lo digo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Helio siguió mirando por la ventana, admirando las vastas extensiones de tierra de ese lado de Ecuestria.

-Pero bueno, ésta vez me ha pillado con la guardia baja, para la próxima no pasará… después de todo, me gusta jugar un poco antes de entrar en materia.

-Lo que tú digas, mientras cumplas con tu parte me da igual cómo lo hagas. Pero eso sí, mi paciencia tiene un límite…-avisó Helio.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé… despreocúpate.

Aun así el hombre no se fio y salió de allí, dirigiéndose a algún otro lado de la base; una vez solo hizo mano de una bola blanca y roja, la lanzó y de ésta salió una criatura de color oscuro, con una cresta roja y cola de igual color.

-Muy bien, escucha atentamente, quiero que vayas a ese pueblucho y me vigiles de cerca a esa poni amarilla ¿de acuerdo? No quiero complicaciones de ningún tipo, todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan, no lo estropees-le dijo.

-¡Weavile!-exclamó la criatura.

-Ve entonces.

Al punto, la criatura dio un salto y se encaramó en el techo, colándose por los conductos de aireación y saliendo de la base discretamente; Helio sonrió lánguidamente y abandonó la estancia, mientras se guardaba la bola.

* * *

Bueno, seguimos poco a poco, mostrándolo todo a partes iguales; la historia la tengo bastante clara, aunque estoy teniendo algunos problemas a la hora de plantearla, sobe todo en cuanto al paso del tiempo se refiere, no quiero precipitarme pero tampoco quiero quedarme muy atrás, no sé si me explico. Podéis comentar como lo veis, y si podéis darme algunas ideas os estaría muy agradecido; comentad, dejad reviews (últimamente escasean, no sé por qué) y espero que os guste. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**La primavera la sangre altera**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo; hacía ya un mes desde que se recogió el invierno, y aunque todavía hacia un poco de frio, se comenzaba a notar la llegada de la primavera. Poco a poco las bajas temperaturas fueron desapareciendo para dar paso al buen tiempo y las correspondientes floraciones; los árboles se coronaron por abundantes y coloridas flores y los campos resplandecieron en un fuerte verdor.

En el pueblo, la vida continuó como desde entonces; Lindsay sigue esperando a su hijo, hasta ahora sólo está de tres meses, por lo que aún queda una larga espera. Rarity continuó viéndose con el señor Frame, teniendo que hacer algún que otro viaje a Canterlot ella sola. Winona siguió adelante, superando la muerte de su marido y aferrándose aún más a la vida. En la biblioteca, Sunset Shimmer se iba acostumbrando a su nuevo trabajo y además vigilaba secretamente a Twilight, la cual seguía depresiva, aunque últimamente parecía estar algo más animada, saliendo de vez en cuando. Tanto Jake como Rainbow Dash siguieron investigando las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban a Scootaloo, pasando tiempo con ella, mientras que el chico trataba de recopilar información acerca de sus padres o de cualquier otro familiar cercano, pero resultaba casi imposible obtener algo fiable. Fluttershy se veía más de seguido con Wild Wind, con la que congeniaba muy bien, adquiriendo mucha más confianza entre ellas. La vida parecía ir un poco mejor para todos, aunque suele haber momentos bastante efímeros.

Esa mañana de martes despertó bastante soleada y sin apenas nubes en el cielo; ese mismo día Rarity había decidido tomárselo libre y le había dado a Winona el permiso para que ella también librara.

-¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por librar hoy, querida?-inquirió ella, intrigada.

-Oh, nada en especial, tenía pensado en ir a Canterlot para comprar más género y hacer un par de visitas…

-Ah… bien, salúdale de mi parte entonces-añadió Winona, guiñándola el ojo con complicidad.

Rarity sonrió pícaramente y con el rostro algo colorado, pero se repuso enseguida y terminó de preparar sus cosas; pero antes de irse, se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy y llamó a la puerta. Al poco rato abrió la pegaso.

-¿Sí? Oh, Rarity, eres tú…-murmuró ella al verla.

-¡Hola Fluttershy, querida! Me voy a ir a Canterlot ahora para hacer algunas compras y un par de visitas ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿A Canterlot, dices? Oh, bueno… no veo por qué no...

-¡Genial! Prepara tus cosas para irnos, querida, te espero.

La pegaso amarillo no se demoró demasiado, cogió algo de dinero, se puso sus alforjas en la grupa y juntas se encaminaron hacia la estación; durante todo el camino, Rarity le iba hablando de todo un poco a Fluttershy, pero ésta apenas escuchaba. Se encontraba muy nerviosa, sabiendo que se dirigían hacia donde se dirigían; sentía su corazón martilleando en su pecho, casi sin razón aparente, y notaba como una sensación de ahogo la recorría la garganta. Rarity iba parloteando como loca y ni se dio cuenta. Pasaron por la taquilla para comprarse un billete de ida y luego se dirigieron hacia el andén, en ese punto Fluttershy temblaba de miedo.

-Yo sé que los modistas tienen unos gustos muy exquisitos, no es que me lo eche en cara, pero yo soy más de las que piensan en que la moda no se limita a unos estándares... ah, mira, ya viene el tren-observó Rarity.

Fluttershy miraba todo el rato hacia el suelo, pero el ruido del vapor saliendo de las bujías, el silbato rugiendo y el chaca chá de las válvulas moviendo las ruedas la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba; levantó la vista y al ver la locomotora moviéndose hacia ellas no pudo más y profirió un pavoroso grito de terror.

-¿¡Fluttershy?!-masculló Rarity, alarmada.

La aludida se echó hacia atrás instintivamente hasta toparse con la pared, sin quitar el ojo del tren, el cual se acercaba cada vez más hasta detenerse. Pero eso no calmó a la aterrada pegaso, la cual siguió llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo? Es solo un tren, nada más, ya está, tranquila…-murmuró Rarity, extrañada por su comportamiento.

-No… no dejes que me alcance, por favor, no quiero morir…-musitó ella, entre sollozos y aferrándose a su amiga.

-No, nada de eso, cariño, no pasa nada, de verdad…

-Viene a por mí, no le dejes que me alcance, por favor, por favor…

En ese momento, Rarity se quedó bastante preocupada por ella; no entendía a que podía venir semejante reacción ante un simple tren, además, jamás había visto así de alterada a su amiga. Aunque su aspecto había cambiado abruptamente y eso también intimidaba, no sólo por sus palabras, sino por la reacción en sí. En todos los años que ella conocía a Fluttershy, jamás la había oído levantar la voz o gritar de forma alta, prácticamente porque ella sabía que era incapaz. Por eso, lo que más la había puesto los pelos de punta, fue el oírla gritar de esa forma. Y sus repetitivas palabras no hacían más que acrecentar su preocupación por ella, incluso la dio un poco de miedo. Los demás ponis les miraban extrañados, y por más que trataba de consolarla y convencerla de que no pasaba nada, Fluttershy se ponía más y más aterrada con la sola presencia del tren. Ya no sabía qué hacer, cuando en ese momento una voz conocida inquirió.

-Ey ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Jake! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! ¡Se trata de Fluttershy, estábamos esperando al tren, y cuando éste vino Fluttershy comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, no sé qué la pasa, estoy preocupada!

El chico se agachó y observó a la pegaso llorar con miedo.

-Ya, ya está, tranquila… ¿Qué pasa, Fluttershy?

-No dejes que me alcance, no dejes que me alcance…

-¿el qué te alcanza, quién te persigue?

-Él, él…-musitó la pegaso, señalando al tren.

Jake y Rarity observaron a la locomotora, la cual soltaba vapor sobrante por sus costados y chimenea; el fogonero y el maquinista les observaban extrañados desde donde estaban.

-¿El tren?

Fluttershy cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió llorando; Jake la sostuvo en sus brazos y la sacó de la estación, siendo seguidos por Rarity.

-¡Pero espera querido, íbamos a Canterlot!

-Fluttershy no está en condiciones de coger un tren…

-Pero…

-Ve tú si quieres, pero ella no puede ir…

-No, espera…-murmuró entonces Fluttershy.

Jake se paró por un momento y miró a la poni en sus brazos, la cual se la veía mucho más calmada.

-Yo quiero ir a Canterlot con Rarity, Jake…

El chico se quedó pensativo y entonces anunció.

-Bueno, en ese caso te llevo yo en el coche ¿te parece?

-Bien, en cualquier cosa excepto en… eso.

-Bien… Rarity ¿quieres venirte tú también?

-Oh, no es por hacerte un feo, querido, pero yo ya he sacado mi billete…-murmuró Rarity, cortada.

-No pasa nada tonta, ya te lo devuelvo yo…

-No, no, no hace falta…

En ese momento el tren dio un silbido largo y se oyó al revisor realizando la última llamada; Fluttershy se hizo un ovillo en los brazos de Jake y volvió a temblar.

-¡No pasa nada cielo, ya me voy yo en tren, nos vemos allí!-exclamó ella, echando a correr.

-¡Vale, te esperamos a la entrada de la estación!-añadió el chico.

Lo último que vieron fue a la unicornio abordando el tren cuando éste comenzaba a moverse y lo observaron marchar, pero cuando el silbato sonó de nuevo, Fluttershy escondió su cara en el pecho del chico. Los dos se alejaron de la estación y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, él inquirió.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… lo siento, Jake…

-¿Qué lo sientes? Anda, no seas tonta…

Jake sacó el coche del garaje y Fluttershy montó en el asiento del copiloto; Humphreys salió a despedirles.

-Me voy a Canterlot a llevar a Fluttershy, no sé para cuándo volveré, pero espero estar para la hora de la comida.

-Muy bien, señorito.

-Nos vemos…

Jake tomó dirección hacia Canterlot y durante todo el camino, Fluttershy permaneció muy callada y mirando a la nada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso antes en la estación?-inquirió Jake, en un momento dado.

La aludida guardó silencio, pero se mostró algo azorada.

-Puedes contármelo si quieres…-añadió él, cambiando de marcha.

Fluttershy abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… ¿Rarity se ha enfadado conmigo?-inquirió ella, en voz muy baja.

-No… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que… como la veía tan cortada… yo pensé…

-No es nada de eso, tranquila… pero yo me refiero a lo que ha pasado en la estación… ¿hay algo malo con los trenes, Fluttershy?

La aludida se quedó callada de nuevo, mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿No me lo quieres contar? No tienes por qué…

-No es nada…-susurró entonces.

-¿Nada? ¿Seguro?

-Sí…

Jake prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, pero no hacía falta ser ningún experto para ver que algo pasaba; aun así no quiso presionarla aún más y puso algo de música suave para relajar el ambiente. En menos de cuarto de hora llegaron a la ciudad, Jake aparcó antes de entrar en la ciudadela y fueron el resto del camino andando. La estación estaba cerca de la entrada principal y llegaron enseguida, un poco antes que el propio tren; Fluttershy esperó fuera mientras que Jake iba a recibir a Rarity, la cual bajó enseguida del primer vagón.

-Oh, querido, aquí estás… ¿le has preguntado a Fluttershy lo que la pasó antes?-inquirió ella.

-Sí, pero no me ha querido decir nada… aunque se piensa que te habías enfadado con ella…

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar con ella? Ay, ésta chica…-

-Aun así te pido discreción, Rarity, aún no sabemos por qué la disturba tanto el tren, no la presiones, con calma.

-Oh, por supuesto…

Salieron fuera y se reencontraron con la pegaso amarilla, continuando calle arriba.

-¿y que pensáis hacer, chicas?-quiso saber Jake.

-¡Yo tengo que hacer una visita a mi querido amigo Fancypants y varias compras de telas antes de irme!

-Yo… me daré una vuelta por el mercado…

-Muy bien, yo he pensado en hacerle una visita a Celestia, así que… nos vemos dentro de un par de horas en el coche ¿vale?-acordó él, echando un ojo a su reloj.

Los tres se separaron, Jake se dirigió hacia el palacio, Fluttershy hacia la plaza y Rarity tomó una dirección distinta, atajando por una pequeña callejuela. En cuanto se cercioró de que ni Jake ni Fluttershy la veían, se sacó una carta de su vestido y la leyó de nuevo.

"Querida Rarity, sólo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos y me siento vacío y sin fuerzas. El trabajo se vuelve monótono y pesado y las horas pasan lentamente, es como un sinvivir. Por eso te pido si puedes venir el martes que viene a mi galería de arte y pasar la mañana conmigo, mi mujer no volverá hasta la noche y creo que es un buen momento para pasarlo juntos. Con todo mi amor, Artist Frame"

La unicornio dejó escapar un suspiro de amor y estrujó la carta contra su pecho, mientras echaba a andar en dirección hacia la galería.

-Ya llego, mi amor…-masculló, emocionada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jake iba calle arriba, dirigiéndose hacia el palacio; durante todo el camino, algunos ponis le saludaron y él respondió a los saludos rápidamente. Una vez que llegó hasta la verja los guardias, al verle, también le saludaron.

-¡Oh, si es Jake! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a visitar a la princesa.

-Bien, espera un poco mientras…-quiso decir el guardia, pero el chico le paró.

-No, mejor no me anunciéis, me gustaría darla una sorpresa.

-Oh… bien, en ese caso ve pasando.

Le abrieron la puerta principal y el servicio fue puesto sobre aviso para que no dijeran nada a Celestia.

-La princesa está en su habitación ahora mismo… ¿seguro que no quiere que le anuncien, señor?-inquirió el ama de llaves.

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa…

Jake subió hasta el último piso y vio que la puerta estaba entornada; se asomó un poco y vio a Celestia, sosteniendo un libro muy viejo con su magia y andando en círculos por la estancia mientras no dejaba de leerlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el papel y apenas se movían, demostrando una gran capacidad de concentración y un enfoque total en lo que estaba leyendo. Aunque a Jake le llamó la atención el libro en sí, era muy, muy antiguo; tenía una encuadernación muy desgastada y descolorida, con las esquinas algo despegadas, los nervios del lomo deshilachados y los cantos algo cortados. El corte superior era algo irregular y la cabezada superior estaba semi arrancada. Pero Jake no esperó más y en cuanto pasó cerca de la puerta irrumpió en la habitación y exclamó.

-¡Bu!

Celestia ahogo un grito, pero en cambio pegó un vistoso bote, cerrando el libro de golpe y apartándolo de la vista.

-¡Ay, menudo bote has pegado, y vaya cara! ¡Sorpresa!-rio el chico.

-Oh, Jake… desde luego, que susto me has dado…-masculló Celestia, poniendo el libro tras su grupa.

-Perdona, no era mi intención… ¿Qué lees? Parecías muy centrada…

-Oh, no, no es nada, solo viejas leyes y tratados, nada importante…-explicó ella, algo nerviosa, mientras guardaba el libro en una caja y cerrándola con llave.

-Oh… pues eso ¡sorpresa! Había traído a Fluttershy a Canterlot y ya que estaba aquí, quise venir a hacerte una visita.

-Vaya, muy considerado de tu parte… gracias, Jake.

Los dos bajaron a los jardines y estuvieron hablando mientras paseaban.

-¿Y qué tal todo por aquí?

-Pues como siempre, administrando el reino desde la distancia; mi hermana pernocta y yo madrugo.

-Je, je… ¿y qué tal esas nuevas cláusulas que añadiste desde que Chrysalis convive con nosotros? Doy fe de que el plan está funcionando a las mil maravillas.

-Pues muy bien, y no eres el único satisfecho con el plan de asentamiento de los changelings, muchos ponis en todo el reino están colaborando y está teniendo muy buena acogida. Me alegro de que las cosas por fin vayan bien…-murmuró Celestia.

-Bueno, aunque lo de Robotnik fuese algo puntual debo reconocer que siempre han ido bien ¿no?

Ante esa frase, Celesta miró al chico no muy convencida, justo cuando pasaban al lado de una estatua que les era familiar.

-Eh… bueno, la mayoría de las veces…

La estatua de Discord se encontraba de pie sobre un púlpito de piedra, el espíritu del caos tenía una pose un tanto ridícula, algo encogida y con una cara de espanto que más que miedo, causaba risa.

-Yo siempre he mirado por el bien de mi pueblo, Jake… sin importar qué, he procurado que haya paz y armonía para que vivan tranquilos. Pero siempre ha habido algo en todos estos años que me lo ha impedido ¿es mucho pedir que mi pueblo sea feliz?-inquirió ella, con mirada lacónica.

-Es lo mínimo que les puedes dar-obvió él.

Celestia suspiró y cerró los ojos, con un deje de incertidumbre.

-Han sido tantos, tantos años... hay veces que desearía volver atrás y enmendar mis errores, pero sé que no hay forma de que tal cosa suceda. Es mi carga, y la tengo que llevar conmigo hasta el final.

Jake se quedó extrañado ante ese inciso, no entendía a que venía ese comentario que parecía improcedente; quiso preguntarla, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

-Pero bueno, son mis problemas, no los tuyos… aun así, gracias por escucharme, Jake.

-Sé que es duro ser princesa, pero no te desanimes, como tu bien dices tu pueblo confía en ti y te quiere. Además, tienes a tu hermana, tienes a Twilight, y me tienes a mí.

Celestia sonrió, pero puso mala cara cuando oyó el nombre de Twilight; Jake se mordió la lengua y habló enseguida.

-Lo siento, no quería…

-No pasa nada, después de todo me has recordado de que tengo que hablar con ella… no comprendo por qué está así, te juro que no lo comprendo, jamás ha sido una poni depresiva, al contrario, ha sido ahora… no sé qué la puede estar atormentando así.

-Ni yo, he intentado miles de veces hablar con ella, pero ha sido imposible. Aunque últimamente se está poniendo algo violenta…

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, se pone irónica de repente y luego te grita y te increpa cosas que incluso ella sabe que no son ciertas… la última vez fue en el Sugarcube Corner, delante de medio pueblo-explicó el chico.

-Vaya… la tengo que citar cuanto antes, pero es que estoy hasta arriba de trabajo últimamente…

-Persevera querida, seguro que puedes hacerla un hueco un día de estos.

-Sí, tengo que consultar mi agenda.

Los dos entraron en el palacio y la princesa invitó al chico a un refrigerio.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la ciudad, Rarity había encontrado la galería de arte del señor Frame y lo estaba buscando entre la multitud; pasando al lado de una puerta de servicio, alguien tiró de ella y vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Señor Frame!

-Hola, señorita Rarity… no sabe cuánto me alegro de verla.

-Y yo a usted…

Tras ese breve saludo se besaron fugazmente.

-Voy a enseñarla la galería, le va a encantar-añadió él, tras el beso.

Estuvieron recorriendo el largo pasillo, admirando las obras de arte expuestas, desde cuadros pintados al lienzo hasta esculturas y obras textiles; los ojos de la diseñadora brillaron en cuanto vieron las piezas que estaban disponibles para contemplar.

-Son diseños antiguos que solían usar los nobles de las épocas pre ecuestrianas, todos diseñados por unicornios. Pensé que le gustaría verlos.

-¡Son divinos, simplemente divinos! ¡Oh, mire que brocados tan exquisitos, me caigo muerta! ¡Qué estilo, qué elegancia, me encantan, muchas gracias, señor Frame!-masculló ella, como una niña pequeña.

-Para usted todo, mi bello diamante en bruto…-la susurro él al oído.

Rarity procuró de todo su autocontrol para no estallar de la emoción y los dos contuvieron como pudieron un apasionado beso, ya que la galería estaba bastante llena. Estuvieron un rato más visitándola y luego fueron a casa del unicornio.

-He dado la mañana libre al servicio para que nadie nos vea ni nos moleste…

-Es como un sueño…-murmuró ella, hablando de la casa y su decoración.

El unicornio se dio la vuelta, cogiendo a Rarity de la cintura y murmuró.

-Usted sí que es como un sueño.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y no tardaron nada en fundirse en un suave y prolongado beso que se extendió durante varios minutos más; Frame fue el que lo cortó, llevándola hasta el salón y llenando dos copas con sidra.

-Propongo un brindis… por las segundas oportunidades-sugirió él.

-Por nosotros-agregó ella.

Chocaron sus copas con su magia y dieron un lánguido sorbo, mirándose a los ojos; con cada segundo que pasaba la pasión y la tensión entre ellos crecía y crecía, de forma exponencial e imparable. Frame puso algo de música en un fonógrafo y estuvieron bailando un buen rato.

-¿Cree que hacemos lo correcto, señor Frame? Quiero decir, yo siento algo muy fuerte cuando estoy con usted, todo ha sido tan repentino y a la vez tan romántico… pero usted está casado y yo no puedo evitar pensar en que estoy destruyendo una relación…-murmuró ella, preocupada.

Ante ese comentario, Frame sonrió y besó suavemente a Rarity en los labios.

-Mi querida Rarity… no tiene por qué preocuparse, hace tiempo que no veo a mi mujer como antes. Nuestra relación ya no es la que fue en su momento, nos estábamos distanciando mucho. Pero ahora que la conozco, siento que la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz otra vez. Rarity, si usted me lo permite, me gustaría amarla con todo mi corazón.

Con eso bastó para que la unicornio reventara de alegría y se lanzó a por sus labios; los dos ponis se entregaron a la pasión que sentían desde hace rato y se dejaron llevar por ella, subiendo las escaleras en dirección hacia la habitación. Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta a trompicones y el último en cerrar fue Rarity.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Fluttershy se encontraba en el mercado de la ciudad mirando los puestos para ver que podía comprar; siempre había querido ver las ofertas de un mercado tan cosmopolita y variado como el de Canterlot, pero enseguida pudo ver que apenas estaba su alcance, sobre todo por los altos precios.

-Debí haberlo supuesto… está todo muy caro…-pensó ella, algo entristecida.

Incluso la comida para animales estaba por las nubes, por lo que se quitó la idea de la cabeza y tan solo estuvo observando; pasó al lado de un puesto de joyería acristalada, en el cual un poni de tierra ofertaba sus productos en voz alta.

-¡Joyas acristaladas para ocasiones especiales, obsequie a sus amigos y conocidos e incluso a ese poni especial con lo más selecto y exclusivo, no encontrará nada parecido en tiendas, lo auténtico y genuino está aquí, en Joe's Glass!

En ese momento el poni cogió un colgante y Fluttershy se quedó embobada, mirándolo fijamente; era, con diferencia, el más bonito de todos y con un diseño curvilíneo muy bien logrado. Tenía forma de circunferencia ovalada, con más curvas a su alrededor y con una pequeña forma de cristal en el centro con forma de corazón, sujetada por finas hebras de cristal.

-¿Le gusta, señorita?-inquirió el tendero.

-Es precioso…-susurró ella.

-¡Perfecto para un regalo con clase, o también luciría muy bien en su cuello, tiene una cara muy bonita!

Ante el piropo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no quitó el ojo del colgante.

-Oh, pero no sería para mí…

-¿Algún poni especial?

Ante esa pregunta, Fluttershy no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo, ésta vez más vistosamente.

-Oh, me parece que he acertado… me ha caído usted bien señorita, se lo dejo por treinta bits-anunció el poni, esbozando una graciosa sonrisa.

-¿Treinta bits? Es un poco caro…-observó ella, algo cortada.

-¿Caro? Querida, el precio que le había puesto cuando lo hice fue de setenta bits-anunció entonces él.

Ante esa tesitura, Fluttershy se lo pensó mejor; el precio había bajado sustancialmente, no se lo estaba regalando ni mucho menos, pero desde otro punto de vista ahora entraba dentro de sus posibilidades. Aunque treinta bits no dejaban de ser treinta bits, ella sabía que ese precio se lo podía permitir.

-Vale, me lo llevo-accedió ella, mirando a un lado.

-¡Muy buena elección, sí señor!-exclamó el poni.

-¿Me lo puede envolver para regalo?

-¡Por supuesto!

El poni usó un papel colorido y muy vistoso para envolver el colgante, colocándolo previamente entre finas telas para protegerlo; Fluttershy pagó rápidamente y metió el regalo en sus alforjas.

-Muchas gracias…

-Mucha suerte con ese poni especial-añadió él, guiñándola un ojo.

La pegaso amarilla esbozó una breve sonrisa y siguió curioseando por el mercado.

Las dos horas pasaron volando para los tres y finalmente, a la hora convenida, se reencontraron junto al coche; Fluttershy fue la primera en llegar y Rarity apareció poco después, cargada con varias bolsas.

-¿Muchas compras, Rarity?-inquirió Jake, al verla llegar.

-¡Muy pocas más bien, querido, entre lo uno y lo otro no he podido cogerlo todo, he tenido que encargarlo!

-Vaya por Dios… mételas en el maletero-indicó el chico, abriéndolo.

Los tres abordaron el coche, Jake arrancó y regresaron al pueblo por donde habían venido.

-¿y qué tal la mañana?-inquirió Jake, subiendo de marcha.

-¡Oh, pues divina, por supuesto, he visitado a mi querido amigo Fancypants y luego me he dado una vuelta por las tiendas de telas más reputadas en busca de calidad!-explicó Rarity, en el asiento trasero.

-Yo he tomado algo con Celestia… ¿y tú Fluttershy, has comprado algo?

-Oh, no, nada de nada, estaba todo muy caro…-murmuró ella.

-Es lo que tiene un lugar tan exclusivo como Canterlot, pero personalmente yo creo que lo compensa en calidad.

Tardaron otro cuarto de hora en regresar al pueblo y llegaron justamente a la hora de comer; Jake entró por el este para dejar en casa a Rarity y luego siguió hacia el norte, para dejar a Fluttershy lo más cerca de su cabaña. Enfilaron la calle principal, dejando tras de sí un rastro de polvo que se levantó enseguida gracias a un ligero viento hasta disolverse en el aire cerca de la biblioteca, donde Sunset terminaba su ronda de la mañana. Había sido bastante tranquila y apenas hubo actividad, Spike había estado fuera durante toda la mañana y Twilight no se había movido de su habitación salvo para ir a desayunar o ir al baño, intercambiando muy pocas palabras con ella. Salvo eso y un par de visitas por parte de dos ponis que vinieron para devolver sus préstamos, no pasó nada interesante.

-Yo pensaba que esto sería más… dinámico-pensó ella, muerta del asco.

Se había mirado tantas veces el registro que ya se lo sabía de memoria, hasta podía ubicar rápidamente cualquier libro si alguien la preguntaba; pero claro, ahí estaba la cuestión, nadie la preguntaba porque no venía nadie. Y doña depresión tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Si tengo que seguir vigilando de esta forma hasta que dé señales de vida, no sé si estaré aquí hasta entonces…-se dijo a sí misma.

Levantó la vista hacia el primer piso y entrecerró los ojos, algo extrañada; Twilight no era el mayor de sus problemas, y tampoco el último, pero por alguna extraña razón algo la decía que podría ser un punto importante a tener en cuenta. Tan solo era una poni depresiva, nada más, pero su instinto la alertaba de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Había recibido instrucciones precisas y tenía que cumplirlas a rajatabla, pero ella también sabía lo que la convenía. Nada de despistes ni pistas que, en realidad, no daban a ninguna parte. Y, por supuesto, nada de descubrirse, claro. Eso era obvio. Pero también era obvio que algo extraño e incluso amenazante pasaba por la cabeza de Twilight.

-No serás tú la que me dificulte las cosas, Sparkle-pensó Sunset, levantándose y subiendo las escaleras.

Se asomó un momento y vio a la aludida tendida en la cama, dándola la espalda y, aparentemente, dormida. Últimamente no hacía más que dormir, y se estaba apalancando bastante; hace unos pocos días tuvo un pequeño cambio y estuvo algo más activa, dentro de la depresión, pero parecía haber vuelto a la inactividad. Intentó una cosa.

-¿Twilight?

Al principio no recibió contestación, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos ésta inquirió.

-¿Qué quieres, Sunset?

La unicornio intentó un acercamiento y murmuró.

-Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero es que te veo ahí tirada y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. No sé cómo es estar depresiva porque nunca lo he estado, sé que debe de ser duro, pero no debes dejar que te arrastre. Seguro que te lo han dicho más veces…

A ese comentario, Twilight se dio la vuelta y clavó una triste mirada en ella.

-Sí, no eres la única… y por eso mismo, tampoco comprendes cómo me siento. Nadie comprende cómo me siento, a nadie parece importarle nada mis sentimientos.

Sunset lo intentó con la psicología inversa.

-Quizás no sea eso… quizás es que tú no comprendes al resto.

Y, como bien pensaba, funcionó. Twilight se reincorporó de golpe y la inquirió, molesta.

-¿¡qué estás insinuando?!

-Que sabes que tenemos razón pero te niegas a verlo. Te obcecas en que nadie te comprende, cuando en realidad tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora que te sientes sola e indefensa. Es algo triste ¿no crees?

Twilight abrió la boca para contestar, pero se quedó callada y la miró fijamente a los ojos; Sunset la sostuvo la mirada en todo momento y no vio nada raro en sus ojos. Twilight bajó la mirada y volvió a tumbarse, apenada.

-Me parece que he acertado…-pensó ella, observándola.

Suspiró y luego comentó.

-Me voy a comer ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-No tengo hambre.

-Ya… ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Twilight no contestó y se quedó agazapada en el borde de la cama.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Sunset bajó las escaleras y, antes de irse, echó un último vistazo al piso de arriba.

-Aun así no te libras de mí, Sparkle…

Y tras ese breve inciso, cerró la puerta, dejándola sola una vez más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie estaba a punto de cerrar para comer; los Cake no estaban ya que se habían ido de viaje con sus hijos a Fillydelphia para ir a visitar a unos familiares, por lo que ésta vez le tocaba todo el trabajo a ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada al ritmo de la pastelería, se levantaba temprano para ir calentando el enorme horno e ir preparando todos los pedidos y encargos. Lo malo era que le quitaba mucho tiempo libre y apenas tenía tempo de nada, salvo por las tardes a partir de las ocho. Colgó el letrero de cerrado en la puerta y luego se dirigió a la caja para contar la recaudación de la mañana.

-Vamos todo el mundo a sonreír… diez, veinte, treinta… vamos a brillar de alegría… cuarenta, cincuenta…

En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a un poni entrando.

-¡Ah, lo siento pero está cerrado, tengo que ir a comer!

El poni en cuestión era un poni de tierra algo más mayor que ella, con una crin de color pastel intenso y un pelaje con un tono más claro; sus ojos eran azules y su marca de belleza consistía en una bolsa de azúcar estallando.

-Lo sé… por eso he venido.

-Ji, ji, pero no voy a poder venderte nada, está cerrado-murmuró Pinkie, con tonito divertido.

El poni sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella.

-Me llamo Hard Candy… y tú eres Pinkie Pie, según tengo entendido.

-¡Tienes bien entendido! ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo? Porque si eres nuevo en el pueblo, te tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienve…

Pero fue cortada de golpe por él, poniendo una pezuña en sus labios.

-Sssh… no, en realidad solo estoy de paso, no tengo pensando quedarme. ¿Sabes, Pinkie? A mí me gusta mucho el azúcar, de hecho si me tengo que definir de alguna manera me gusta referirme como un buscador de azúcar. Adoro el azúcar-explicó él, con voz profunda.

-¡Oh, a mí también me gusta el azúcar! ¿¡A quien no le gusta el azúcar!?-inquirió ella, encantada.

-Sí ¿Qué tipo de poni es aquel que no le gusta el azúcar? Me considero un sibarita del dulce, y he venido expresamente a probar lo más sabroso de este lado de Ecuestria ¿me deleitarías, Pinkie, con tu mejor sabor?-inquirió Hard Candy, con voz sensual.

Pinkie esbozó una divertida sonrisa; si había algo que ella sabía hacer muy bien era ocultar su lado más astuto y calculador frente a la fachada de alegría e inocencia que, deliberadamente, ella misma tanto le gustaba crear. Y es que Pinkie no era tonta, ni mucho menos. De alguna manera se olió las intenciones de ese tal Hard Candy, pero ese día se había levantado juguetona y le veía al chico un encanto de lo más irresistible.

-¡Pues mira, precisamente me había hecho de postre una tarta de manzana con arándanos que me ha quedado muy apetitosa! ¡Si quieres comer conmigo y comprobarlo por ti mismo, adelante!

-Vaya, ¿cómo rechazar semejante invitación de la mismísima Pinkie Pie?-inquirió él, con sorna fingida.

Pinkie rio divertida y cerró la puerta principal, mientras le dejaba pasar a la trastienda; la comida estuvo lista enseguida y estuvieron comiendo acompañados de una buena botella de sidra mientras hablaban.

-Y dime ¿de dónde eres?

-Soy de Vanhoover, ya he recorrido casi todo el oeste de Ecuestria, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado ese sabor especial… ¿estará aquí?

-Bueno, el postre viene después, así que tendrás que averiguarlo más tarde.

-Me muero de impaciencia…

-Y yo, me ha quedado estupendamente delicioso.

Los dos ponis se miraron por un momento a los ojos y se rieron.

-¿Más sidra, querida?

-Por favor.

Candy sirvió a Pinkie y ella dio un buen sorbo, sin dejar de mirar al semental; tenía que admitir que el poni era muy divertido, casi tanto como ella, y además tenía buen porte y era muy atractivo. Su mirada conseguía ir más allá de su fachada y se colaba por todos los lados, y eso le gustaba. La sidra siempre conseguía ponerla más alegre que de costumbre y esa vez no fue ninguna excepción.

-Eres tan divertida como me han contado, Pinkie… tienes mucho sentido del humor…

-Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen, aunque hay veces que suelo serlo de más…

-A mí no me importa…

-Eso solo lo dices para quedar bien…

En cuanto terminaron con el segundo plato Pinkie fue a por la tarta y cortó un buen pedazo a Candy; antes de probarla miró a la poni rosada, partió un buen pedazo y murmuró.

-Y aquí vamos.

El poni masticó despacio, saboreándolo bien y sin mirar a nada en concreto, disfrutando del sabor. Pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente tragó el pedazo y en cuanto terminó junto sus cascos, mirando fijamente a Pinkie, la cual la devolvía la mirada con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. No hizo falta decirse nada, sus miradas hablaban entre sí, pero Candy quiso hacer un inciso.

-Y así acaba… aquí termina la búsqueda.

Al segundo siguiente Pinkie se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios, siendo correspondido por el chico, el cual la tomó del lomo y la asió contra él; en un instante la pasión se disparó entre los dos hasta límites insospechados y a trompicones se dirigieron hasta su habitación.

-Lo más dulce que he probado… y no me refiero a la tarta, que también…-masculló él, recorriendo el cuello de Pinkie.

-Picaruelo, como lo sabias…-dijo ella, entre jadeos.

-Vamos a hacer una nueva degustación, si te parece…

A eso, Pinkie tan solo contestó con un suave gruñido y cerró la puerta, quedándose la tarta abajo y sin guardar.

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas el pueblo siguió con su rutina diaria, el sol siguió subiendo por el cielo, calentando la tierra; una suave brisa proveniente del este balanceaba las ramas de los árboles y movía lentamente las aspas del molino. En Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack y Blacksmith llevaban las últimas balas de paja al granero y las iban amontonando en un rincón para usarlas dentro de poco.

-¿No podíamos dejar esto para después? ¡Son las seis y media y ni siquiera hemos echado la siesta!-masculló Applejack, algo cansada.

-¡Cuánto antes nos lo quitemos del medio antes acabaremos, preciosa!-exclamó Blacksmith, cargando la última bala consigo.

Applejack contuvo un respingo, ésta vez sin sonrojarse.

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames así…

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues porque… esa no es manera de dirigirse a una yegua-murmuró ella, ésta vez algo colorada.

Blacksmith por su parte sonrió ligeramente y comentó.

-Bueno, eso lo dirás tú, pero… a mí me parece un buen apelativo.

-¿¡Qué?! Por favor, no me seas tan machote ¿quieres? Incomodas a cualquier yegua llamándola así-argumentó ella, asegurando las balas.

En ese momento Blacksmith se acercó a ella por detrás e inquirió al oído.

-¿Y a ti también?

Applejack se dio la vuelta, algo azorada, y le miró por un momento antes de apartarse un poco.

-Pues sí, como ahora por ejemplo…

-Vamos, no seas tan aburrida. Además, no te lo digo solo porque queda bien, sino porque creo que es acertado.

A esa frase, la poni granjera se quedó quieta y le miró por el rabillo del ojo, esbozando una torcida sonrisa.

-Puedes dejarlo, Blacksmith, con una vez ya queda bien…

Pero el aludido no lo dejó y se acercó a ella, rodeándola e impidiendo que se marchara.

-Pero para mí una vez no basta… te lo diría más veces, las que hicieran falta, aunque no me dieran ni un bit por ello.

-Por favor, estás actuando como si quisieras molestarme.

-Nada más lejos, preciosa.

El poni dibujó una encantadora sonrisa en su cara y Applejack le miró fijamente, como si le diera reparo.

-No me llames así.

-No quiero, preciosa.

-No me llames así o…

-¿O? venga, dímelo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras ¿Qué harás sino? Demuéstrame iniciativa…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro; en ese momento pudieron percibir una incipiente tensión que iba creciendo entre los dos, incomodándoles poco a poco. Blacksmith se acercó a Applejack.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-Eres un idiota.

-Vamos, no me seas así…

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, los dos acabaron cara a cara, con Applejack apoyada en las balas de paja y Blacksmith cortándola el paso; se miraron a los ojos una vez más y finalmente, sin cruzarse ni una sola palabra, el poni acortó distancias y la besó. Al principio los dos se mostraron algo tímidos, pero en menos de cinco minutos perdieron el miedo y la pasión se adueñó de ellos. Entre beso y beso y a trompicones, se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás del granero y se dejaron caer sobre un montón de paja usada; ya allí la pasión siguió creciendo, por un momento cortaron el beso, como si quisieran decir algo, pero no lo hicieron, no hizo falta. Se miraron una vez más y se entregaron a lo que sentían y a la pasión más absoluta. Afuera, los campos arados ya habían sido sembrados y el viento arrastró unas pocas semillas, esparciendo el grano.

Un par de horas después, el coche de Jake salió de nuevo del garaje y se puso en marcha hacia el reino changeling, ya que ese día le tocaba de nuevo. El viaje era bastante más largo que yendo a Canterlot, casi dos horas, pero gracias a las placas solares instaladas en la baca del coche, no hacía falta preocuparse acerca de la carga de la batería. Una vez llegó a su destino, estuvo entregando más cosas a los vecinos changelings, pasando un buen rato con ellos y dándoles todo su cariño. Se encontró, además, con más ponis provenientes de Batimare, Los Pegasus o de Appleloosa. Una vez que terminó con ellos se dirigió al palacio real para pasar el resto de las horas con Chrysalis. La puerta a su habitación ya estaba abierta, por lo que Jake entró, no sin antes tocarla con los nudillos.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Sí Jake, pasa, estoy en el balcón!-llamó ella.

El chico se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró a la reina changeling admirando las vistas; se podía ver todo ese lado de las colinas Macintosh, parte del desierto de San Palomino y, muy al fondo, la cordillera colindante a Los Pegasus.

-Bonitas vistas.

-Sí, Celestia nos dio un buen lugar, la verdad…-afirmó ella.

Pero justo después puso una cara bastante melancólica y el chico lo vio.

-Uy ¿y esa cara tan larga?

-No, no es nada…

-Oh, venga, sabes que puedes contármelo…-le recordó él, rascándola bajo la barbilla.

Chrysalis mejoró la cara y comenzó a explicar.

-Verás, he estado pensando mucho desde que vinimos aquí. A pesar de todo lo que os hice, Celestia ha sido benévola conmigo y me ha dado unas buenas tierras para que yo y los míos comenzáramos de nuevo. Ahora todos estamos bien, mis súbditos crecen sanos y lustrosos después de años pasando hambre y todos somos felices; desde aquí puedo bajar la vista y ver que todos están contentos con el nuevo cambio, incluida yo. Los veo felices y yo también soy feliz. Pero…

-¿Pero?

Los dos se miraron por un momento y ella siguió.

-Siento que me falta algo… es como si todo el palacio que yo misma diseñé se cayese encima de mí, lo siento vacío y solitario. Me siento… sola.

Jake se quedó pensativo, rumiando la situación.

-Bueno, siempre puedes ir más allá… lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por qué estar siempre metida aquí dentro, sal afuera, pasa el tiempo con tu pueblo, o incluso puedes venirnos a hacer una visita a Ponyville de vez en cuando si quieres.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! Ahora somos vecinos, y los vecinos se visitan de vez en cuando ¿no crees?-le dijo el chico, guiñándola un ojo.

Chrysalis sonrió y decidió seguir su consejo, saliendo afuera y pasando el tiempo con sus súbditos, mientras Jake le acompañaba; aunque él comprendía a la reina, también se hacía una idea de lo que la podía faltar realmente. Y, por supuesto, la ayudaría a encontrar a ese alguien especial.

Una vez que acabó la jornada en el reino changeling Jake regresó al pueblo; se había entretenido de más y ya casi había anochecido, pero aún se podía vislumbrar un cielo bastante encapotado cubriendo todo Ponyville.

-Los pegasos deben de haber programado una tormenta de las gordas…-pensó el chico, bajando a segunda.

Y debía de ser eso mismo, puesto que las calles estaban desiertas y no había ni un alma; enfiló la calle principal rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el norte, en dirección hacia su nave, dejando atrás a Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo, a las cuales no vio.

-¡La vista por encima de las nubes es increíble, parecía un colchón de nata!-exclamó la potrilla, encantada.

-Ya han colocado la última nube, la tormenta será inminente, será mejor que te acompañe a casa-comentó la pegaso cian.

-¡No! ¡No hace falta, de verdad!-exclamó entonces Scootaloo.

-¡Pero no hay nadie por la calle! ¿Y si te pasa algo de camino? De eso nada, te acompaño a casa.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no hace falta, si vivo aquí al lado, no me pasará nada!

-¡He dicho que no, no me repliques Scootaloo, ahora mismo eres mi responsabilidad y no puedo dejarte sola!

La potrilla quiso responder, pero en ese momento cayó un rayo cerca de allí, cegándolas momentáneamente; el trueno retumbó a los pocos segundos después y Scootaloo aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo en su scooter.

-¡Scootaloo, espera!-exclamó Rainbow.

La vio doblar la esquina en la siguiente calle y alzó el vuelo para otearla mejor; comenzó a llover enseguida, por lo que tuvo que volar lo más rápido posible para evitar que sus alas se empaparan demasiado y la impidieran volar. Scootaloo serpeó por varias calles, atajando por callejuelas y evitando las más anchas; la perdió de vista momentáneamente cerca de la periferia, por dos minutos exactos estuvo sin poder localizarla, pero un pequeño resplandor naranja en un apartado callejón sin salida la llamó la atención. Para entonces ya llovía a mares, Rainbow se posó en el tejado colindante a la casa contraria a la que daba el callejón y se asomó un poco. Lo que vio la partió el corazón. Scootaloo se cubría de la lluvia mediante varias cajas de cartón sujetas por varios cordeles finos y una serie de piedras que servían de pilares para que el débil techo se sostuviera. Varias paredes echas con más cartones y algo de plástico la resguardaban un poco más y formaban un paupérrimo y deprimente hogar. La potrilla había encendido una pequeña hoguera para calentarse, en una esquina había un ajado colchón y varias mantas; en la otra esquina había varias latas de comida apiladas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas y todas pasadas de fecha. En la pared que daba a la casa a la que estaba anexionada la chabola había varios posters, en todos ellos salía ella, Rainbow Dash, con una sonrisa radiante. Scootaloo se cubrió con varias mantas y miró a los posters, con una penumbrosa mirada que partió el corazón de Rainbow en trocitos más pequeños.

-Lo siento, Rainbow Dash…-masculló ella, aguantando las lágrimas.

Esas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar un agudo dolor en el pecho de la pegaso y unas ganas inmensas de gritar y llorar; quiso bajar y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo. La dolía en el alma dejarla allí, pero sabía que aún no era el momento; con las alas algo empapadas, se lanzó al vuelo y rasgó el aire en dirección hacia la nave de Jake, necesitaba hablar con él y decirle lo que había visto. La lluvia caía como agujas en su cara y se mezclaba con las lágrimas que no podía contener, era demasiado lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero llovía demasiado, y antes de llegar siquiera hasta la rampa de la nave sus alas se terminaron de empapar y cayó a plomo al suelo, aterrizando sobre un enorme charco de agua sucia. Cansada debido al vuelo forzado, se arrastró hasta la puerta y tocó con sus cascos repetidamente; al cabo de unos pocos segundos de espera abrió Jake, y al verla en ese estado exclamó.

-¡Rainbow! ¿¡Pero que te ha pasado?!

-Jake…-sollozó ella.

El chico la cogió en brazos y la metió dentro. En ese momento estaban cenando todos juntos, pero el chico explicó lo que pasó y subió a la pegaso a una de las habitaciones vacías; ya en el baño llenó un poco la bañera con agua templada y se dispuso a lavarla.

-Sé hacerlo yo sola, no soy ninguna potrilla-masculló ella, algo molesta.

-Venga, no me seas cazurra, que te veo más chof que una tortilla francesa. Mírate, si ni siquiera podrías sostener la pera.

La aludida se miró y pudo notar como sus fuerzas flaqueaban por momentos.

-Está bien…-suspiró ella.

Se dejó hacer por él y enseguida estuvo limpia, seca y algo más animada; una vez todo mejor regresaron abajo y se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hablar en privado, Jake se acomodó en uno de los sillones del primer piso e inquirió.

-Muy bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se trata de Scootaloo… ha sido horrible, Jake-masculló ella, sentada en otro sillón de cara a él.

-¿Has averiguado algo sobre ella?

-Sí…

-¿Y?

Rainbow le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos llorosos y le explicó lo que había pasado y lo que había visto hasta ese momento, desde su discusión hasta el fatal descubrimiento. En cuanto terminó Jake se recostó sobre el sillón y apoyó su barbilla en su pecho, pensativo.

-Ya veo… de alguna manera me esperaba algo así.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!-masculló ella.

-Piénsalo, sin padres y ni casa ¿a dónde podía ir? Intenté ubicar a algún familiar suyo cerca de aquí, pero me fue imposible, sin ningún pariente con el que ir no tenía nada. Tan solo la calle-explicó el chico.

Los dos se miraron por un momento.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes… aunque me extraña que nadie la haya visto o se hubiera percatado de su situación hasta ahora…

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? No podemos dejarla allí sola…

-Pues no hay muchas opciones… podemos pedir al orfanato que se encargue de ella, o bien avisar a los servicios sociales y que ellos…

-Quiero adoptarla.

Jake no pudo acabar la frase puesto que ella le cortó; la miró por un momento y vio determinación en sus ojos, pero aun así inquirió.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima, no puedo dejarla sola, necesita a alguien y yo… siento que debo hacerlo, Jake. Quiero que sea mi hermana pequeña.

El chico sonrió ampliamente y murmuró.

-Muy bien, en ese caso mañana te ayudaré a tramitar los papeles, vas a tener que firmar varias veces y de seguido.

-Gracias Jake…

Volvieron al salón-comedor y vieron por la cristalera que llovía a mares, mucho más que antes incluso.

-Será mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí, no tiene pinta de querer escampar hasta mañana.

-Sí, mejor.

Rainbow se sumó a la cena, retirando previamente toda carne o derivado de ella antes de que volviera. Al otro lado del cristal, la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre el pueblo y parte de los terrenos colindantes a éste, exceptuando el bosque Everfree; cerca de éste estaba la cabaña de Fluttershy, donde había luz en su interior. La pegaso amarilla se encontraba cenando con Wild Wind, ya habían terminado y estaban hablando animadamente mientras tomaban el postre.

-Vaya tormenta, en la factoría se han deslomado de lo lindo… menos mal que no me ha tocado a mí-suspiró Wild Wind, aliviada.

-Sí… no me gustan las tormentas, son tristes… y los rayos…-masculló la pegaso amarilla.

En ese momento, uno de ellos rasgo el cielo, alumbrándolo levemente y retumbando el trueno poco después; Fluttershy soltó un pequeño grito y se quedó agazapada en su sitio, asustada.

-Oh, vamos, no pasa nada, estamos seguros…

-Lo sé, pero aun así me dan miedo… soy débil, lo sé-murmuró ella, con tono triste.

Wild Wind se acercó a ella y la alentó.

-No digas eso, tú no eres débil ni mucho menos. Eres una pegaso muy dulce y buena, te preocupas de los animales y de los demás, estás siempre ahí.

-¿Tú crees?

-Desde luego… eres muy especial, Fluttershy.

Las dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos ínfimos segundos y Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco; para cambiar de tema, ella se levantó un momento y comentó.

-Ah, acabo de acordarme… espera aquí, cierra los ojos

-Uy, me encanta el misterio ¿Qué me escondes?-inquirió Wild Wind, haciéndola caso.

Durante unos pocos minutos la pegaso color crema no notó nada, pero en ese momento notó algo frio en su cuello. Los abrió, y en cuanto vio de qué se trataba, se quedó helada.

-Lo vi esta mañana en un puesto de Canterlot y pensé que te quedaría muy bien…-murmuró Fluttershy, en voz muy bajita.

-¡Es precioso! ¡Muchísimas gracias Fluttershy, pero no tenías que haberte molestado!

-No, yo quería regalártelo… es mi forma de darte las gracias, Wild Wind, por ser tan buena conmigo y por confiarme tu amistad. Gracias, de verdad…

Las dos pegasos se miraron por un momento, ambas algo sonrojadas; en ese momento otro rayo cayó y Fluttershy reaccionó, pegándose a ella. Wild Wind sonrió y la consoló.

-Ya, ya está… no pasa nada, estoy aquí…

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento entre ellas, era como si lo hiciera a propósito para que pudieran experimentarlo con toda su intensidad; ambas parecían comprenderlo de alguna forma, pero Fluttershy miró al suelo, muy nerviosa.

-Está lloviendo mucho, será mejor que pases la noche aquí…-comentó entonces.

-Sí… gracias, Fluttershy.

-De nada.

Wild Wind se dirigió al sofá, pero ella la paró.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A acomodarme un poco…

-Oh, no, pero si hay sitio de sobra… puedes dormir conmigo si quieres.

Las dos se quedaron algo cortadas, pero aun así ella aceptó y subieron arriba después de recoger las cosas; se estuvieron acicalando un poco y se acostaron, una a cada lado de la cama. Las gotas de agua caían sobre el tejado y mojaban las ventanas, el ruidito era constante y parecía que estuvieran marcando el ritmo.

-Fluttershy…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias otra vez por el colgante… es muy bonito.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Sí… y también me alegro de haberte conocido. Es curioso ¿verdad? empezó con una visita por Vulcan y hasta ahora. Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, a veces…

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y se miraron por unos breves momentos que parecieron horas; un rayo cortó la tensión y Fluttershy se pegó a Wild Wind, la cual la rodeó entre sus brazos y la miró a los ojos. La pegaso amarilla le devolvió la mirada, no hizo falta decir nada, se lo dijeron todo a través de la mirada. Wild Wind se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los de Fluttershy, la cual cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. La pasión se hizo un hueco entre las dos y la dejaron sitio. Afuera, seguía lloviendo.

* * *

Bueno, como dirían en la que se avecina: Aquí hay tema, pero vamos... XD he conseguido resolver esos problemas de continuidad que antes os comenté mediante una línea de tiempo diaria en la que voy ordenando los acontecimientos que quiero contar a lo largo de todo el día. Si necesito un lapso de tiempo, lo dejo indicado como he hecho en este episodio. El método funciona muy bien, por lo que seguiré usándolo. Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, comentad y dejad reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Secreto de confesión**

Esa mañana Jake y Rainbow se levantaron temprano para llegar cuanto antes al ayuntamiento y empezar a pedir los papeles para tramitar la adopción; le expusieron la situación a la alcaldesa, la cual no puso ningún reparo por su parte y les estuvo expidiendo la información necesaria y dando unos cuantos consejos.

-Normalmente es la administración central la que tiene que dar el visto bueno, está en Canterlot; pero resulta que mi secretaria es la sobrina de una de las instructoras de la administración, por lo que puedo echar la vista gorda. Se supone que ésta es la primera parte de la tramitación, se tramita todo el papeleo, se manda a Canterlot donde lo miran todo con lupa, viene una comisión evaluadora para valorar que tú, Rainbow, estás en condiciones de cuidar de Scootaloo y finalmente se finiquita todo con la aprobación del ministerio. Pero, por mi parte, podemos saltarnos todo eso; en cuanto terminemos con el papeleo te quedas tú con los originales, nosotros conservamos una copia y ya vas a recoger a Scootaloo. Luego, cuando vengan los de la comisión para evaluarte, intenta que no se enteren de que ya estaba viviendo contigo o creerán que nos hemos saltado a la torera las normas.

-Sí, claro-asintió la pegaso.

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber, alcaldesa? ¿Algunas de estas cláusulas son rebatibles?-inquirió Jake, mirando por encima de uno de los documentos.

-Si te refieres a la posibilidad de faltas en juicio, no, ninguna de ellas son rebatibles. Pero bueno, no creo que se dé el caso…

-No, claro que no, era por saber, por abarcarlo todo.

-Muy bien, puesto que ya no hay más dudas, puedes empezar a firmar, Rainbow. Primero aquí, luego aquí, luego aquí…

Los papeles fueron enfilando por el escritorio de la alcaldesa y Rainbow, sin apenas soltar la pluma, fue estampando su firma en ellos uno por uno; pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente la última hoja fue sellada por la alcaldesa junto con la rúbrica de Rainbow para rematar.

-Y con esto, los trámites por nuestra parte ya están finiquitados. Ahora enviaremos una copia a Canterlot, pero como os he dicho, podéis ir a por Scootaloo. Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, Rainbow, ni siquiera yo estaba enterada-comentó la alcaldesa.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible, alcaldesa? Quiero decir, es una potrilla, si hubiera habido algo mal o si sus padres hubieran estado alguna vez en el pueblo tendría que haber algo registrado, pero sin embargo no hay nada…-murmuró Jake, aún algo mosca.

La aludida se quedó callada por un momento, sopesando sus palabras antes de contestar.

-Pues… no sabría decirte bien por qué, Jake… yo también me lo preguntaría.

Le agradecieron por todo y salieron del ayuntamiento, Jake llevaba los papeles por Rainbow.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Scootaloo, entonces? ¿Dónde dijiste que la viste?

-Cerca de la entrada sur, sígueme.

La pegaso cian guio al chico hasta la parte más alejada del pueblo y se asomaron por un momento por el callejón antes de entrar; los dos vieron la chabola, pero desde donde estaban no se podía ver si Scootaloo se encontraba allí. Sin hablar y mediante señas, Rainbow alzó el vuelo en silencio y sobrevoló desde lo alto el callejón. Vio que se encontraba dormida y asintió desde el aire, mientras bajaba a tierra. Aterrizó suavemente junto a la potrilla, la cual dormitaba envuelta en varias mantas y junto a los restos de una fogata.

-Ey, Scootaloo… despierta, Scootaloo-la susurró, mientras la acariciaba la crin.

Finalmente la potrilla abrió los ojos, algo adormilada, pero en cuanto vio quien la había despertado pegó un bote y exclamó.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡No es lo que parece, es que he salido un momento y yo… estaba cansada…!

La pegaso cian sonrió levemente y sin previo aviso envolvió entre sus patas a la potrilla, en un cálido abrazo que la enmudeció.

-Tranquila… ya no tendrás que parar aquí nunca más ¿y sabes por qué?

Scootaloo negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Jake se acercó con los papeles de la adopción y se los puso delante.

-Por esto.

Los ojos de Scootaloo recorrieron las primeras líneas del documento para que viera de qué se trataba; luego fue a la parte especificativa legal, donde se señalaba con negrita la adopción en sí y las partes que la componen, saliendo ambos nombres. Scootaloo lo comprendió y abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creérselo.

-Bienvenida a casa… hermanita-murmuró ella, emocionada.

La potrilla alzó la vista, con los ojos anegados por la emoción.

-Rainbow Dash…

Las palabras sobraron y las dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad. Jake se apartó para darlas espacio y estuvo esperando, revisando los papeles por enésima vez.

-Te quiero, Rainbow Dash…

-Y yo a ti, Scoots…-añadió ella, acariciándola el mentón.

Jake contempló la estampa por encima de los folios y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción; ahora ninguna de las dos estaría nunca más sola.

-Vamos a casa, tengo una habitación que requiere de una mente como la tuya para ser redecorada.

-¡Vale!

Scootaloo se montó en el lomo de Rainbow y antes de irse, Jake entregó los papeles a la potrilla, la cual los cogió con cuidado.

-Guardadlos bien hasta que les den el visto bueno desde Canterlot-añadió el chico.

-Claro… muchas gracias por todo, Jake, de verdad…-murmuró Rainbow, sonriendo al chico.

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?-dijo el chico, guiñándola un ojo y acariciándola la crin.

Ambas se despidieron y rápidamente la pegaso alzó el vuelo, en dirección hacia su casa. Jake regresó a su nave por donde había venido, resultó ser un paseo bastante reconfortante, no solo por lo que había hecho, sino por todo en general. Sentía que todo estaba bien con el mundo, aunque solo fuera un poquito más. Llegó enseguida a su nave, pero antes de enfilar la rampa vio a Fluttershy al lado de la puerta de su cabaña; se la veía un tanto preocupada, tenía una cara muy larga, como si hubiera algo que le inquietaba en demasía. El chico se preocupó por ella y se dirigió hacia allí para hablar con ella.

-Hola, Fluttershy.

-Ah, hola Jake…-susurró ella, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te he visto desde allí y no te veo muy buena cara…

-Oh, no, no es nada…-masculló la pegaso, mirando hacia otro lado y moviendo su casco en círculos.

-Vamos, te conozco bien, algo te pasa… ¿se trata de aquella vez en la estación? ¿Rarity ha hablado contigo? Venga, puedes contármelo, de verdad…-insistió él, poniéndose a su altura.

La pegaso amarilla miró al chico de reojo, pero dibujó una mueca de desesperación en su rostro y sollozó.

-Soy una poni horrible, Jake…

-¿Qué? No, claro que no ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-¡Sí, sí que lo soy, soy horrible, no merezco nada!-musitó ella, dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Jake se molestó con eso y cogió a Fluttershy de las mejillas, obligándola a mirarle.

-Escucha Fluttershy, tú no eres una poni horrible. Es más, eres la poni más buena del mundo, un regalo caído del cielo. Así que no digas eso porque hasta tú sabes que no es verdad.

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se echó sobre él, sollozando un poco.

-Venga, dime que te pasa… las penas se digieren mejor con amigos…

En cuanto se calmó un poco comenzó a explicarse.

-Verás… hace ya varias semanas conocí a una pegaso de Cloudsdale con la que he llegado a hacer muy buenas migas. Hasta ahora me ha escuchado, me ha comprendido y me ha demostrado que es buena poni. Yo también la he ido cogiendo cariño durante todo este tiempo y ha sido recíproco.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, cielo? Eso es estupendo, haces bien en conocer a más ponis aparte de las chicas…

-Es que… la otra noche yo la invité a cenar y después de la cena la dije que se quedara en casa, ya que estaba lloviendo mucho…

-Sí, caía una buena… ¿y?

-Por no hacerla un feo la dije que podía dormir conmigo. Pero luego, al cabo de un rato… yo…-masculló ella.

Jake la miró, esperando una respuesta; la cara de Fluttershy comenzó a tornarse de color rojo, mientras trataba de explicarse sin muchos resultados.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… hicimos…

-¿qué? No te oigo, cielo…

-Esto… ehm…

Parecía que Fluttershy estaba a punto de estallar, pero en ese momento se acercó a Jake y le dijo al oído, de forma casi inteligible.

-Hicimos el amor.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron tanto que parecían sendos platos soperos.

-¡Lo sé, sé en lo que piensas, es por eso, soy una poni horrible!-susurró la pegaso, muy avergonzada.

-No ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-inquirió entonces él.

A esa frase Fluttershy miró al chico, un tanto chocada por su reacción.

-Pero, pero…

-No tiene nada de malo hacer el amor con alguien, sea hombre o mujer… de hecho, me sorprende bastante…

-¿Qué te sorprende? ¿Por qué?-inquirió ésta vez ella.

-Pues porque en mi mundo también existía la homosexualidad… lo que quiero decir es que no hay nada de malo en sentirse atraído por alguien del mismo sexo, comprendo que haya prejuicios, en mi mundo también los había, pero por eso mismo tú misma debes de estar segura, tanto de tus sentimientos como los de ella. Tú la quieres ¿verdad?

Ambos se encontraron con la mirada y Fluttershy se lo pensó por un momento, como si le diera reparo decirlo. Pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y explicó.

-Cuando estoy con ella siento que nada me puede hacer daño. Me siento segura, sé que ella siempre va a estar ahí y cuando lo pienso… mi corazón da un vuelco y se desboca.

Jake sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh, cariño, te has enamorado…

La pegaso asintió con la cabeza, aún algo turbada, pero el chico siguió.

-¡Pues entonces es aún mejor! ¡Significa que ella también siente lo mismo por ti y habéis consumado vuestro amor de la forma más hermosa posible! ¡Y eso es lo más bonito que le puede pasar a alguien, ya sea humano o poni! ¡Me alegro tanto por ti, Fluttershy!

Jake la dio un abrazo para aliviar tensiones, cosa que dio resultado, ya que se relajó.

-Fue una noche maravillosa, pero al despertarme esta mañana pensé en qué dirían los demás y me asusté…

-Fluttershy, el qué dirán da igual… tú amas a esa pegaso, y nada cambiará eso, aunque sea una yegua. Y los demás pueden darse con un canto en los dientes si quieren.

La pegaso amarilla rio la gracia, divertida. Jake la sonrió, pero ella continuó.

-A veces oigo cosas de ponis que les gusta chismorrear… muchas veces hablan de yeguas que también les gustan otras yeguas y son muy malas con ellas. Las llaman cosas muy feas… términos como lesbianas o bolleras. Incluso a veces he oído que hablaban de Rainbow Dash así, y me he molestado tanto que he sido incapaz de defender a mi amiga. Por eso…

-Malas lenguas y cotillas revienta vidas… ni caso, no las escuches, de hecho si te llegan a señalar por la calle diles que sí ¿y ellos qué? No tienen derecho a juzgarte así, nadie es más que nadie. Eso es lo importante.

Los dos se miraron por un momento y finalmente Fluttershy murmuró.

-Gracias Jake… tú también eres un buen amigo.

-Pues claro que sí, tonta… siempre-asintió él, abrazándola de nuevo.

Quiso preguntarla acerca de su reacción en la estación también, pero la vio tan animada y alegre que prefirió dejarlo para otro momento; finalmente los dos se despidieron y Jake volvió a la nave, pero antes de entrar echó un último vistazo, fue entonces cuando la vio. Fluttershy estaba con una pegaso de color anaranjado, de crin color canela y ojos claros, supuso que se trataba de ella, cosa que pudo confirmar cuando vio que se besaron fugazmente. Jake sonrió, contento por ella, y entró en su nave pensando en una realidad.

-Y una vez más, las circunstancias me demuestran que no somos tan diferentes…

* * *

Al otro lado del pueblo, en la biblioteca, Sunset seguía trabajando sin obtener apenas resultados; la vigilancia se hacía demasiado pesada, si hubiera alguien que viniera a leer libros estaría entretenida. Pero es que ni eso.

-Sunset, me voy a Canterlot durante unas horas, la princesa me ha pedido que la ayude con el papeleo… estás al cargo ¿vale?-avisó Spike.

-Muy bien…

-Recuérdale a Twilight que esta tarde tiene quedada con sus amigas en el SPA… sé que es duro, pero intenta animarla, hablar un poco con ella…

-Vale, lo intentaré.

El dragón se marchó enseguida y Sunset soltó un resoplido. No estaba enfadada por tener que aguantar todo ese tedio, sino por el no tener ni siquiera pistas a las que atenerse. La espera estaba siendo eterna, el puesto de bibliotecaria ayudaba a ocultarse y entre su hotel y la biblioteca apenas salía. Pero aun así, sus dudas acerca de Twilight persistían. Por hacer algo subió a la habitación y se sorprendió al verla leyendo un libro; al menos hacia algo… era un progreso.

-Hola Twilight… ¿Qué tal estás?

-¿Es una pregunta trampa?

-Hombre, como te veo algo más animada… ¿Qué lees?

Twilight alzó el libro con su magia y la enseñó la porta, en la cual se podía leer: "_Fundamentos y bases de magia avanzada_".

-Ah… es bueno que al menos te entretengas con algo…-comentó ella.

-Bah, ni siquiera tengo ganas de leer… no tengo ganas de nada…-masculló ella, apartando el libro con su magia.

-Oh, vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan dura contigo misma… pensaba que estabas mejor…

-Pues no, no estoy mejor ¿Cómo quieres que esté mejor? Todo es un cúmulo de contrariedades concatenadas una con otra, me queman viva y me llenan de ira. Es como un sinvivir…

Las dos se miraron por un momento y Sunset incidió.

-Spike me pidió que te recordara que hoy tienes una quedad con tus amigas en el SPA.

-Lo sé…

-¿Piensas ir?

-Igual… no sé, después de lo del Sugarcube Corner no creo que quieran hablarme…

-No creas, ellas siguen preocupadas por ti, Twilight…

-¿y a ti eso que más te da? Si ni siquiera me conoces, solo eres mi suplente…

Sunset se quedó callada, meditando la situación; si quería sacarla más información debía de elegir con cuidado sus palabras. Antes de poder sacar nada en claro sobre ella, necesitaba saber más.

-Bueno, en ese caso voy a conocerte ¿no? ¿De dónde eres?

-De Canterlot.

-Yo soy de Hoofington.

-¿y qué haces en un pueblo como Ponyville? Hoofington no se puede comparar con algo así…

-Bueno, digamos que me cansé de la vida en la ciudad y me trasladé aquí en busca de nuevos aires… tan solo es temporal…

Twilight no dijo nada, pero no podía dejar que el hilo se rompiera sin más.

-¿Y cómo es que vives aquí, que había en Canterlot que no te gustara?

-Nada en especial, en realidad me vine aquí porque mi mentora, la princesa Celestia, me lo pidió.

-¿Celestia? ¿Conoces a la princesa Celestia?

-Sí, soy su protegida, me pidió que viniera aquí para estudiar la magia de la amistad… pero desde que estoy así no hago nada… para qué.

Vaya, vaya, qué interesante… le vendría bien saber más cosas acerca de ella, por lo que intentó sacarla más. Pero en ese momento Twilight se cerró en banda y dijo pasándola el libro.

-Toma, lleva de vuelta éste al depósito

Sunset prefirió no presionarla demasiado y se dirigió para allá, buscando su ordenación y reubicándolo; pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Un momento, si éste estaba aquí desde el principio… eso significa que ella ha estado aquí abajo, pero… ¿Por qué no lo lleva de vuelta ella? ¿Por comodidad o…?

Sunset se dio la vuelta y estudió el depósito entero, buscando algo anormal. Pasó al lado de la caldera, miró entre el hueco de la pared y vio algo.

-Ah, ah…

Usando su magia sacó lo que parecía un pequeño baúl de los recuerdos con el nombre de Twilight en él.

-Perfecto.

Vio que tenía una pequeña cerradura, por lo que prefirió usar su magia para tratar de forzarla; estuvo probando suerte, trasteando el mecanismo del cerrojo, pero en ese momento notó como si algo le hubiera agarrado su cuerno desde dentro y tirara.

-¡Ah!

Por instinto dejó de usar su magia y una fuerza mágica la repelió hacia atrás, alejándola del baúl.

-Un hechizo de protección… y es bastante fuerte. No eres tonta, Sparkle…-pensó ella.

Conocía algunas técnicas para sortear hechizos de ese tipo, pero prefirió dejarlo por ahora y devolvió el baúl a su sitio, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Si Twilight iba a estar tan pasiva en los siguientes días, ese baúl seria su fuente más fiable de información. Por lo que se anotó su pronta apertura para los siguientes días.

* * *

Esa tarde, Fluttershy estuvo cuidando de sus animales y jugando un buen rato con ellos, haciéndolos compañía; cada vez que corrían o echaban carreras, ella siempre les ponía como condición no acercarse demasiado al bosque Everfree, ya que estaban muy cerca de una de sus entradas y todos los días les recordaba lo peligroso que es. Pero una tortuga distraída no se dio cuenta y se dirigió directa hacia éste, aun así Fluttershy se dio cuenta de esto y la paró a tiempo.

-¡Oh, no, no es por aquí señor mío, es para la derecha! Recuerde que no debe de entrar en el bosque Everfree, es muy peligroso.

La tortuga asintió y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario; la pegaso sonrió satisfecha, pero en ese momento le pareció oír algo tras sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta, asustada. No parecía haber nada, la negrura del bosque Everfree la saludaba, pero aun así no había nada. No le dio más importancia y se alejó un poco, ya que le daba miedo. En cuanto ella se alejó una criatura se asomó de entre los arbustos y suspiró aliviada; había faltado poco…

-Weavile…

La criatura no le quitó el ojo a Fluttershy la estuvo observando jugando con los animales; se encaramó al árbol y desde sus ramas obtuvo mejor ángulo de visión. La vio corriendo, hablando con ellos, dándoles de comer y cantándoles canciones de vez en cuando. Lo encontró un tanto ñoño, pero por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse un tanto envidioso. Esos animales no tenían de qué preocuparse, ella estaba allí para ellos, dándoles todo lo que necesitaban. Sin embargo, nada de eso le fue dado durante su tiempo al servicio de su amo, ni siquiera ahora. Y eso le producía cierto pesar.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, al otro lado de Ecuestria, un Helio muy cabreado le espetaba a su aliado.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que mi paciencia tiene un límite, ya llevamos más de tres semanas y no veo resultados por ningún lado! ¡Ya deberías haber cumplido tu cometido!

-¡Pues claro que sí, pero es que llevo un tiempo sin poder hacer nada, algo que está protegiendo a esa pegaso me lo impide!

-¿¡Y de qué demonios se trata?!-masculló Helio.

-¡Pues eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí!

El hombre soltó un respingo, con mucha impaciencia.

-Además ¿y qué hay de tu monstruito? Le enviaste a espiarla y desde entonces no sabemos nada…

-¡Es cierto, me olvidé por completo de weavile! Le instalé consigo un sistema de recepción, espera…

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos inquirió por un micrófono muy pequeño.

-Weavile ¿me oyes?

-¡Wea!

-¿Estás ya allí?

-¡Weavile!

-Vale, quiero que te enfoques en esa pegaso y me mandes todos los datos posibles, ponte a grabarla y mándame lo que veas.

-¡Weavile!

Esperaron un par de minutos y Helio anunció.

-¡Me está enviando video! Veamos…

Se pasó entonces por una pantalla un tanto pequeña grabación en tiempo real de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento Fluttershy, la vieron con sus animales, dándolos de comer.

-Oh, qué tierno…-murmuró el encapuchado amigo, obteniendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Helio.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos vieron aparecer a una segunda pegaso que saludó a Fluttershy, pero en ese momento vieron algo que les dejó un tanto perplejos; las dos se dieron un suave beso en los labios.

-Pues claro, cómo no, no podía ser otra cosa…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues al amor ¿tú que te crees? Ya me daba la sensación de que algo la estaba protegiendo, es el amor por esa pegaso lo que mantiene a raya mi poder… no puedo hacer nada mientras siga ahí, bajo su alero-masculló el misterioso hombrecillo.

-El amor… ese pobre e inconcluso sentimiento… que ridículo…-masculló Helio.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que te lo tomarías así… pues ese pobre e inconcluso sentimiento es el que no me deja trabajar.

-Sí, ya lo entendí… entonces ¿Qué necesitas para poder seguir con lo tuyo?

-Que desaparezca… o bien que se transforme, eso sería incluso aún mejor… me podría aprovechar de él en una situación así. Cuando el amor se convierte en dolor, por ejemplo, es cuando más vulnerable se vuelve.

-¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que hacer eso?

-A ver, ahora mismo el amor que ella siente por esa pegaso está actuando de barrera y no puedo acceder al contenedor, pero eso no quiere decir que el contenedor no siga ahí, porque sigue. De hecho, no puede desaparecer porque es parte de ella, yo tan solo tengo que romper o pasar esa barrera-explicó él, de forma más inteligible.

-Ya veo… entonces dices que tan solo sería romper la barrera.

-Así es.

-Vale… ¿crees que podrías usar otro elemento externo para forzar a que la barrera se rompa?

-Podría intentarlo… aunque ahora que lo dices, desde hace ya tiempo he visto que hay una poni en ese pueblo con mucha ira acumulada en su interior, no sé a qué se debe, pero si quieres puedo usarla como bien dices.

-¿Y cómo lo harías?

-Oh, muy sencillo, tan solo le daría un ligero empujoncito, por así decirlo… no sé cuál sería el resultado, pero podemos probar a ver que sale. Después de todo, me gusta experimentar.

-Hazlo entonces, cuanto antes mejor.

-Oído cocina-dijo el encapuchado, concentrándose y emitiendo sus ondas oscuras y enfocándolas sobre un solo punto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Fluttershy se había vuelto a ver con Wild Wind y había salido a dar un paseo con ella, pero en cuanto vio que hora es cuando el reloj dio las siete la dijo.

-Oh, me tengo que ir, cielo, tengo una reunión con unas amigas en el SPA, hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a quedar con ellas.

-Oh, bien, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro… igual las hablo de ti-anunció ella.

-¿De veras? ¿Darías ese paso?

-Claro… no sé cómo se lo tomarán, pero espero que lo entiendan.

-Gracias cielo… te quiero.

-Y yo a ti-añadió ella, despidiéndose con un suave beso.

Voló rauda hasta el SPA, donde las propietarias, Aloe y Lotus, la esperaban.

-Bienvenida, Fluttershy.

-Hola chicas, había quedado hoy con mis amigas en una de las salas privadas.

-Sí, la señorita Rarity ya está allí, puedes ir pasando.

La pegaso entró en ella y la vio tratándose las pezuñas de las patas traseras; al verla, Rarity dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

-¡Fluttershy, querida!

-¡Rarity!

Las dos se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¡Oh, por fin nos vemos! maldito trabajo, últimamente estoy desbordada…

-¿Tienes cosas que contar?

-¡Y tanto! Pero mejor esperar a las demás y no les hacemos el feo…-sugirió ella, guiñándola un ojo.

Estuvieron esperando unos minutos más, la siguiente en venir fue Applejack, después vino Pinkie Pie y por último se presentó Rainbow Dash. Estuvieron hablando un poco, mientras esperaban a Twilight.

-¿Sabéis si Twilight va a venir?-inquirió Rarity, preocupada.

-Spike me dijo esta mañana que se lo recordó, espero que sí…-murmuró Fluttershy, con el semblante triste.

-Mierda, si no fuera porque cada día estoy ocupada iría a hacerla una visita, pero aun así… maldita sea-masculló Applejack, frustrada.

-¡Por cierto, querida, te veo mucho más animada que antes!-observó Rarity entonces.

-Ay, sí, es que… os tengo que contar una cosa que me ha pasado…-murmuró la poni granjera, subiéndole un poco los colores.

-¡Huy, se está sonrojando!-exclamó Pinkie Pie.

-¡Y no te vale decir que es el agua porque aún no se ha llenado la tina!-añadió Rainbow, divertida.

Esperaron a que se llenara antes de echarle las sales y fueron a meterse, pero en ese momento oyeron abrirse la puerta y vieron a la poni faltante.

-¡Twilight!-exclamaron todas.

Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, todas se echaron sobre ella y la dieron un abrazo grupal, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Lo sentimos tanto, dulzura! ¡El maldito tiempo nos impedía visitarte, yo he estado muy ocupada!-masculló Applejack.

-¡Yo también, los Cake no están y me tengo que encargar de todo, es muy estresante!-añadió Pinkie.

-Qué me vais a contar…-murmuró Rarity.

-Ah… gracias chicas, yo también me alegro de veros…-murmuró ella, con voz pagada.

-Íbamos a meternos en la tina, únete tú también querida-añadió Rarity.

Todas juntas ocuparon la ancha tina y aspiraron el aroma del agua. Twilight se relajó bastante y se sintió algo mejor.

-Ay, ibas a contarnos esa cosa que te pasó, Applejack…-recordó entonces Rarity.

-Oh, sí… bueno, antes que nada, quiero que sepáis que no se lo he contado a nadie más, por lo que vosotras sois las primeras, chicas…

-Oh, qué bien…

-¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!

Applejack dio una rápida pausa y comenzó a relatar.

-Hace ya como casi un mes desde que llegó a mi casa un viejo amigo de mi hermano llamado Great Blacksmith…

-¿¡De veras?! ¡¿Y cómo es que no me he enterado hasta ahora?!

-¡Pinkie! Continúa, querida.

-Bueno, cuando llegó yo estaba mal, ya lo sabéis, me había apalancado en la rutina y sentía que era todo igual. Pero entonces llegó él y todo cambió, al principio era muy grosero y muy estresante porque no hacía más que meterme caña y más caña, pero luego me contó que lo hacía porque quería ayudarme, sabía que me encontraba mal, él había pasado por algo similar antes y por eso quiso ayudarme. Fue entonces cuando le empecé a ver con otros ojos, y no como un intruso… y bueno, la semana pasada tuvimos…

-¿Sí?

-Creo adivinar lo que pasó…-murmuró Rainbow, con una sonrisita.

Applejack se sonrojó de nuevo y siguió.

-Bueno, fue una tarde bastante dura porque nos pusimos a trabajar después de comer, llevamos las balas de paja al granero para dejarlas guardadas y ya allí… él empezó a meterse conmigo, como a veces hace… y… él y yo…

Todas la miraban, esperando una respuesta por su parte hasta que al final confesó.

-Tuvimos un tremendo encuentro pasional en la parte de atrás del granero.

Todas se quedaron a cuadros al principio, pero al final se rieron y Rarity exclamó.

-¡Pero querida, eso es estupendo! ¡Por fin encuentras a un semental apropiado, tienes que presentárnoslo!

-Sí, bueno, ya llevamos una semana saliendo… no hemos dicho nada a nadie, vosotras sois las primeras…

Todas se mostraron contentas por su amiga ahora que había encontrado el que era, quizás, su primer amor. Al ver lo contenta que estaba Applejack, Rarity también se envalentonó y murmuró.

-Pues ahora que lo comentas, yo también estoy teniendo una aventurilla…

Todas la miraron, bastante sorprendidas.

-¿¡De veras?!

-Sí, puede sonar un tanto aprovechado de mi parte… pero está casado.

-¿¡Qué dices?!

-Sí, tiene una mujer y, de hecho, es el marido de mi ahora mejor clienta… le conocí cuando ella vino a mi tienda con él y los dos nos enamoramos al instante, fue un flechazo instantáneo, amor a primera vista. No empezamos a estar juntos hasta que él vino aquí a recoger el vestido de su mujer, vino a mi casa y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente. Desde entonces nos hemos estado viendo furtivamente, la última vez fue ayer…

-Entonces no fuiste a ver a Fancypants…-obvió Fluttershy entonces.

Rarity negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento querida, pero debía de guardar silencio… pero sé que a vosotras os lo puedo contar porque sois mis amigas, además, me moría de ganas por contárselo a alguien más, es como un sueño, estoy pasando las mejores semanas de mi vida. Yo le quiero y él me quiere a mí, y eso es más que suficiente.

Las caras de las demás ponis tan solo fueron aumentando de tamaño con cada dato que les daba.

-No te digo que no le quieras, dulzura, pero eso de que sea un poni casado… no lo veo bien por tu parte-le soltó Applejack, algo contrariada.

-Sí, sabía que me dirías eso, Applejack… yo también estuve algo preocupada por ese asunto, de hecho se lo comenté el otro día pero él me dijo que había estado distanciándose de su esposa hace tiempo, y que ya no era como antes. Y ahora que está conmigo me dice que se siente un poni nuevo, le he hecho feliz y él a mí.

Ante ese comentario Applejack se mostró algo más comprensiva, pero aun así no le pareció del todo bien.

-Me alegro por ti, dulzura, pero aun así sigo pensando que eso está mal, y algún día se te acabará reventando en las pezuñas.

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé…

-¿Y estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?-inquirió entonces Rainbow.

-¡Desde luego que sí, por él y por nosotros! Yo le quiero, eso no lo puedo cambiar…

-¡Vaya, parece que todas tenemos algo que contar! ¡Pues ya que estamos os cuento mi lío, que no falte!-exclamó Pinkie alegremente.

-¿¡Tú también?!-inquirieron todas a la vez.

-¡Oh, desde luego, fue algo muy repentino, ni me lo esperaba!

-Cuenta, cuenta…

-Fue el otro día, estuve toda la mañana con el horno para terminar con varios pedidos, que por cierto se me están acumulando, hasta la hora de comer. Puse el cartel de cerrado pero no cerré, cuando estaba contando la recaudación matutina entró un semental, vamos a decirlo, bastante bueno y con unos ojazos como para comérselos con azúcar glaseado. Se me presentó como un sibarita del dulce, al parecer le habían hablado de mí y estaba buscando el postre ideal. Total, que le invité a comer, lo uno llevó a lo otro, charlamos, bebimos, comimos y llegó la hora del postre. Lo probó y le convencí, tras eso pasamos al segundo postre, vosotras ya me entendéis-explicó ella, guiñándolas el ojo.

Todas se quedaron bastante sorprendidas, jamás se habían esperado algo así de Pinkie Pie.

-Ca… caramba querida, nos dejas sin palabras…

-Sí, ya os veo…

-¿Y quién era ese poni, dulzura?

-Es un poni de tierra de Vanhoover, se llama Hard Candy. Me dijo que sólo estaba de paso, pero esta mañana me dijo que se quedaría un poco más de tiempo… normal, querrá probar más-rio ella de forma atrevida.

-¿Hard Candy? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?-inquirió entonces Twilight, extrañada.

-¿Lo conoces?-murmuró Rainbow.

-No, pero es que el nombre me suena mucho, como si lo hubiera oído en otro sitio y muchas veces seguidas… Hard Candy, Hard Candy… ¿dónde he oído yo ese nombre?-masculló ella, intentando hacer memoria.

Fluttershy había permanecido callada y escuchando a sus amigas, apenas había hablado; por un momento le dio algo de apuro, pero el hecho de saber que incluso Rarity había echado una cana al aire y Pinkie se había liado con un desconocido la animó un poco más. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró de forma audible.

-Bueno, yo también he conocido a alguien…

En ese momento todas se quedaron calladas, como si no hubieran oído bien, pero al final Rarity exclamó.

-¿¡De veras, querida?!

-Eh… bueno, sí…

-¡Vaya, esto sí que me ha pillado por sorpresa! ¿Y quién es el afortunado, dulzura?

-¡Sí, cuéntanos quien es él, no nos dejes en ascuas!

-¡Seguro que es todo un semental digno de admirar!

Ante esas frases, los nervios de Fluttershy aumentaron y tuvo miedo de contarlo.

-Eh… yo… esto…

-¡Vamos, no te hagas la sueca, cuéntanos, no seas tímida!

-¡Claro querida, somos tus amigas, puedes contárnoslo, de verdad!

-¡Sea quien sea no diré nada a nadie, dulzura, te lo prometo!

Fluttershy las miró por un momento y murmuró.

-Pues… veréis, es que yo… no es…

Todas la miraban, esperando una respuesta, por lo que Fluttershy no pudo más y lo soltó todo.

-¡No es un semental, es una yegua!

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría, cosa irónica ya que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse; la pegaso amarilla las miró con los ojos llorosos y masculló.

-¡Por favor, no me odiéis!

-No… claro que no te odiamos, querida… es solo que… vaya…

-Bueno, tampoco es tan raro, y lo sabéis…-murmuró Pinkie, más comprensivamente.

-Sí, bueno, la última estadística señalaba un veintitrés por ciento de población homosexual en toda Ecuestria, se ha ido incrementando a lo largo de los años-comentó Twilight.

-Sí, bueno ¿y que si es una yegua? Cuéntanos ¿Cómo la conociste?-inquirió Rainbow, ignorando el hecho en sí.

Applejack fue la única que no comentó, pero al ver que las demás se lo tomaban tan bien se envalentonó y comenzó a explicar.

-La conocí hace ya varias semanas, cuando me trajo a su mascota herida y me pidió que la tratara; al parecer había oído de mí en Cloudsdale, ya que es una pegaso, y por eso vino hasta mi casa. Traté a su mascota y a partir de entonces empezamos a quedar como amigas, cada vez con más asiduidad. Ella me escucha, me comprende y me aconseja, con ella siempre me siento bien, no tengo nada que temer… porque, bueno, ya sabéis como soy yo…

-¿Y quién es, querida?

-La conocéis, es Wild Wind, la misma pegaso que llevé a la fiesta de máscaras.

Todas se quedaron bastante asombradas por la información. Pero en ese momento Applejack negó con la cabeza y murmuró.

-No te lo tomes a mal, dulzura, pero… no me parece bien, o sea… no es… normal.

Al oírlo, Fluttershy bajó sus orejas, apenada; se esperaba algo así, sobre todo por parte de Applejack, pero ahora que tenía que lidiar con ello se mostró más nerviosa y sin apenas argumentos. Pero las demás salieron en su defensa.

-Bueno, Applejack, eso es discutible ¿y qué si está con una yegua? Eso no debería condicionar nada-murmuró Rainbow.

-Claro, lo importante es que se quieran… porque la quieres ¿verdad?-inquirió Pinkie.

-Con todo mi corazón-asintió ella.

-¡Pues eso es lo que verdaderamente cuenta, querida!-exclamó Rarity.

-Pues tu no hables porque no eres la más indicada-la espetó entonces Applejack.

La unicornio blanca miró a su amiga un tanto cortada y murmuró.

-Perdona, pero esto es distinto, yo estoy con un semental casado, Fluttershy está con una yegua.

-En ese caso no sé qué es peor, la verdad, si ser una lagartona o una bo…

Pero Applejack no pudo terminar, puesto que Rarity la dio una rápida torta con su pezuña.

-¡A mí no me hables en ese tono! ¿Eh? ¡Que por que seas mi amiga eso no te da derecho a que me trates así, ni a mí ni a Fluttershy!

Applejack quiso responder, enfadada, pero Pinkie la sujetó y Fluttershy masculló.

-¡No, no os peléis por mí, por favor! ¡Lo siento Applejack, de verdad!

-¡Pero no te disculpes, querida, si no tienes nada de qué disculparte! ¡Es esta poni insensible que no es capaz de comprender ni a su mejor amiga!

-¡Perdona, pero sabes que yo digo las cosas tal y como son, y no me parece ni mínimamente normal que una yegua esté con otra yegua, eso es hasta antinatural! ¡Una yegua debe enamorarse de un semental!

-¡No porque tú lo digas!

-¡Eh, ya vale, las dos! ¡Estáis asustando a Fluttershy!-masculló Rainbow, interviniendo.

-Parad, por favor, no os peléis…-repitió la aludida, llorando.

Tanto Rarity y como Applejack vieron a su amiga llorando y dejaron de gritarse.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, pero sigo sin verlo-dijo ella, finiquitando el asunto.

-Querida, digo esto en nombre de todas excepto de esta poni de aquí: nos parece estupendo que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera, quiérela a ella también, porque lo que queremos es verte feliz-añadió Rarity, tratando de parecer neutral.

-Gracias chicas…-murmuró ella, bajando la mirada y sin mirar a Applejack.

Un tenso silencio se echó de repente sobre ellas, y para aliviar tensiones Rainbow habló.

-Bueno, una servidora no ha tenido ninguna aventura como vosotras, ni mucho menos, pero me ha pasado algo que ha cambiado mi vida.

Todas la miraron, curiosas, y para desviar el tema Rarity inquirió.

-¿Y de qué se trata, querida?

-¿Conocéis a Scootaloo, una potrilla de crin violeta y pelaje anaranjado?

-Ah, claro, es muy amiga de Applebloom, va con ellas a todas partes…

-Sí, también se junta con mi Sweetie Belle, creo que tienen un club montado ¿no? ¿Cómo era?

-Las Cutie Mark Crusaders-murmuró Twilight.

-¡Eso! ¿Y qué pasa con ella, querida?

-Veréis, como ya sabréis ella me tiene en muy alta estima y siempre estaba detrás mía. Bueno, pues últimamente he estado un tanto preocupada por ella porque comencé a darme cuenta de que no sabía nada de ella, ni donde vivía, ni quiénes son sus padres ni nada de nada…

-Anda, ahora que lo comentas… yo tampoco sé nada sobre eso…-murmuró Applejack.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Qué raro!-exclamó Pinkie, extrañada.

-Bueno, pues por eso mismo empecé a investigar un poco, con la ayuda de Jake, ya que a él también le preocupaba la potrilla. A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos no encontramos ni una sola pista de su paradero, absolutamente nada. Jake me aconsejó acercarme a ella y ganarme su confianza para que ella misma nos contara algo, pero justo ayer llegué a descubrir lo que me ocultaba.

-¿Y qué era, querida?

Rainbow hizo una breve pausa, suspiró y anunció.

-Ella… vivía en la calle, no tenía a nadie.

Todas las demás se quedaron impactadas tras semejante noticia, sobre todo Rarity, la cual se llevó los cascos a la boca.

-¡Oh, querida, pero eso es horrible! ¿¡Y cómo es que nadie sabía nada?!

-Jake y yo nos hacíamos la misma pregunta, pero yo no podía quedarme quieta y de patas cruzadas… la he adoptado-anunció entonces.

Todas se quedaron bastante sorprendidas por su revelación.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, como mi hermana pequeña… no podía dejarla allí tirada, no podía, vivía en una suerte de chabola en la periferia, entre dos casas y en un callejón sin salida. Habíamos congeniado tan bien durante todo este tiempo que fui incapaz de dejarla así sin más. Esta mañana he firmado los papeles, Jake me ha ayudado, y ahora he estado arreglando la matricula en la escuela con Cheerilee. Ahora es cuando me siento completa y es… genial.

-¡Pero es estupendo, querida! Has hecho algo muy bonito por ella…

-Desde luego, has hecho bien, dulzura, estamos orgullosas de ti.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más, en un momento dado todas se quedaron en silencio y en ese momento oyeron un sollozo continuado; todas miraron hacia donde estaba Twilight y la encontraron medio sumergida y llorando.

-¿Twilight?

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

La unicornio lavanda se reincorporó y masculló.

-¿Es que no lo veis? Todas tenéis algo ahora en vuestra vida que os hace felices, ahora tenéis a alguien en el que apoyaros… y yo sin embargo aquí estoy, hundida y sin nadie en el que poder asirme… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida se ceba así conmigo?

Todas se acercaron a ella y trataron de animarla.

-¡No digas eso querida, tú no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, a tus amigas, para lo bueno y para lo malo!

-¡Claro que sí, dulzura, nosotras nunca te dejaremos tirada!

-¡No estés triste Twilight, nosotros estamos contigo, eso es motivo más que suficiente para sonreír!

-Más de una vez me han dicho que no estoy sola, y ahora que lo sé, tú tampoco lo estás… porque nosotras estamos aquí.

-¡Vamos tonta, seguro que tú también encuentras a alguien especial! ¿No hay nadie que te guste por ahí?-inquirió entonces Rainbow.

En ese momento, Twilight abrió los ojos y en éstos se reflejó una llamarada, pero ninguna se dio cuenta de esto; en ese momento ella habló, pero lo hizo con la voz cambiada.

-Hubo una vez alguien que me lo prometió todo… y aun así no obtuve más que rencor por su parte. Y cuando más la necesitaba. Y eso… eso…

En ese momento todas notaron como el agua volvía a estar caliente repentinamente, en menos de cinco segundos incluso comenzó a hervir y tuvieron que salir a saltos y gritando asustadas; sin embargo Twilight siguió allí, como si nada, mientras que el agua hervía a lo bestia.

-¡Twilight, sal de ahí!-masculló Rainbow, yendo a sacarla.

Cogió a la unicornio de los hombros y nada más hacerlo se quemó un poco, pero ella aguantó como un jabato y la sacó de ese hervidero, dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Twilight!-exclamaron las demás, acercándose a ella.

-¿¡Que ha sido eso?! ¡El agua empezó a hervir de repente!-masculló Applejack, asustada.

-Qué raro, no sabía que hubieran instalado un sistema de calefacción…-murmuró Rarity, tan extrañada como el resto.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight?-inquirió Pinkie, preocupada.

-¡Oh madre mía, estás ardiendo de una forma que no es normal!-observó Fluttershy, aterrada.

En ese justo momento los ojos de Twilight dejaron de brillar y la poni se levantó tambaleante.

-Agh, mi cabeza…

-¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien?

-No… qué calor… quiero irme a casa…-masculló la poni, mareada.

-Espera, te llevaremos.

Entre las cinco la llevaron hasta la biblioteca y la acostaron en la cama con varias bolsas de agua fría para que le bajase la temperatura, ya que todavía estaba algo caliente; se durmió enseguida, sus amigas se fueron poco después.

-Échala un ojo, no vaya a ser que le vuelva a subir la fiebre… compruébala la temperatura cada cinco minutos y si ves que está muy caliente ponle varios paños fríos en la frente-le dio indicaciones Fluttershy a Sunset.

-Sí, vale… pero ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?-inquirió ella.

-No lo sabemos bien, pero la temperatura del agua de la tina comenzó a subir de golpe hasta hervir, y ella se quedó allí como si nada… algo la pasa, estoy segura, antes estaba muy caliente, pero ahora no tanto… es muy raro-explicó la pegaso amarilla.

Tras eso todas se fueron de vuelta a sus casas y Sunset observó a la unicornio con desconfianza.

-Algo está pasando contigo, Sparkle… y pienso averiguarlo-pensó, muy segura de sí misma.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, en el reino changeling, la reina Chrysalis se encontraba en el jardín de su palacio, plantando varias rosas y flores varias que algunos vecinos de Appleloosa les habían traído hace poco. La mayoría de las flores ya las habían trasplantado con la ayuda de su servicio, pero ahora ella misma se encontraba plantando varias semillas que le había dado personalmente la jardinera del pueblo para ella.

-De nuestros mejores manzanos-añadió ella.

Usando su magia dejó las semillas en el fondo de un hoyo no muy hondo en la tierra y lo volvió a cubrir; luego rodeó la plantación con varias piedras para delimitarlo y lo regó bien. En ese momento alzó la vista y vio entonces a lo lejos una carroza tirada por pegasos que le era familiar, en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver a Celestia acompañada por Cadance.

-Anda ¿a que habrán venido?-se preguntó ella, extrañada.

Preparó a su servicio para que las recibieran enseguida y se dirigió a su trono; una vez todo listo, condujeron a los visitantes hasta allí y ella misma les dio la bienvenida.

-Princesa Celestia, qué sorpresa ¿a qué has venido?

-A hacerte una visita, para ver cómo estás… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Se adaptan bien tus changelings?

-¡Desde luego! El plan está saliendo a las mil maravillas, y Jake también colabora mucho de un tiempo a esta parte, así que… todo está bien-afirmó ella.

-Me alegro… vamos fuera ¿te parece?

Las tres fueron caminando por la ciudad seguidas por una escolta compuesta por varios soldados changelings y de la Guardia Real ecuestriana.

-Resulta curioso… cómo ha cambiado todo, y ha sido tan rápido… realmente os debo mucho, Celestia… no teníais por que hacerlo pero aun así lo hicisteis…

-Ah, ya hablamos de eso, no lo pienses más. Ahora todos estamos bien, eso es lo importante.

-Lo sé, pero aun así… no puedo evitar que me asalten las dudas…

Ante ese comentario, Celestia se paró un momento y la puso un casco en el hombro.

-Mira, las dos sabemos lo que pasó realmente, yo no te culpo, sólo buscabas la supervivencia de tu pueblo. Tanto yo y como Cadance ya te perdonamos en su día, hasta Jake lo hizo. Ahora sabes que nos tenemos los unos a los otros, estamos todos juntos, eso es lo que cuenta.

Chrysalis asintió, emocionada y sonriente.

Hablando y hablando llegaron rápidamente hasta la plaza y una vez allí, Celestia se giró hacia Chrysalis y la indicó.

-Convoca a todo tu pueblo aquí.

Chrysalis extendió su llamado a través de sus guardas y en menos de cincos minutos todos los changelings del reino se encontraron en la plaza de la ciudadela; en cuanto todos estuvieron juntos, Celestia miró a su sobrina y la dijo.

-Cuando quieras.

La aludida asintió y en ese momento echó a volar y se posó sobre la fuente del medio de la plaza; justo después concentró mucha energía en su cuerno y tras unos segundos en esa pose apuntó hacia arriba con él y un rayo de energía rasgó el aire, concentrándose en un solo punto y tomando la forma de un corazón flotante. Al segundo siguiente éste estalló fuertemente, esparciendo una serie de esporas rosadas y el denso y delicioso aire que sólo el amor podía ofrecer a los changelings. A éstos les brillaron los ojos de alegría y muchos comenzaron a alimentarse, Chrysalis también comió un poco, bastante emocionada por lo que había hecho Cadance.

-¿Mejor?-inquirió entonces Celestia.

-Muchísimo mejor… muchas gracias, de verdad…-masculló la reina.

-De nada hombre… espero que os sirva.

-¡Desde luego, con esto tenemos para semanas al menos! ¡Distribuidlo bien, que nos tiene que durar!-exclamó ella a sus súbditos.

Cadance bajó a su lado y Chrysalis la dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, yo… siento haberte encerrado en el pasado… lo siento.

-No pasa nada… después de todo ha sido idea de mi tía.

-Gracias a las dos…

Celestia y Cadance se quedaron un rato más hablando con ella y finalmente retornaron a Canterlot, Chrysalis las despidió.

-Gracias por la visita… me alegro de haberos visto.

-De nada, tú también puedes venir a vernos si quieres…

-Lo consideraré…

Cadance se asomó un poco de la carroza y la comentó entonces.

-Y no te preocupes, Chrysi, ya verás cómo encuentras tú también a ese poni especial.

La aludida sonrió algo colorada y las despidió con la pata mientras las veía levantar el vuelo, en dirección hacia el norte; la reina suspiró y regresó al palacio, pensando en sus cosas.

* * *

Esa noche estaba siendo bastante tranquila, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, con un marco de estrellas y luna llena incomparable. Muchos ponis salían a pasear, el buen tiempo propiciaba a tomar una copa, y muchos pensaron en eso mismo, acabando casi todos en la nave de Jake, el cual servía copas con Humphreys y varios ponis más que tenía contratados.

-Una noche tranquila…

-Ya lo creo que sí, señorito…

-Sí… por cierto Humphreys ¿cómo te va con Winona?-inquirió entonces él.

-A… ¿a qué se refiere, señorito?

-Vamos, sabes perfectamente de que te hablo… he visto como la mirabas…

El mayordomo miró algo ceñudo a su señor, pero al final esbozó una tímida sonrisa y murmuró.

-Bueno, supongo que a usted no puedo esconderla nada, señorito…

-Exactamente, nos conocemos demasiado Humphreys…

Él miró hacia donde la viuda estaba sentada y murmuró.

-Siempre he pensado que la señora Waterbury tiene un encanto especial. Ahora que Alfred no está no he podido pensar en ello, pero… no quiero aprovecharme de esa manera, yo…

Jake le miró de frente y le dijo.

-Albert, te conozco bien… sabes que te llamo por tu apellido porque me gusta, pero si no fuera así te llamaría Alfred a secas como ahora mismo. Comprendo lo que me quieres decir, yo también le daría un poco de tiempo.

-No solo por ella, si no por el bueno de Alfred y su memoria. Siempre me cayó bien ese hombre y no quiero empañar de esa forma los recuerdos que ella tenga de él.

-Claro que sí. Poco a poco-murmuró Jake, guiñándole un ojo.

Tras esa corta conversación se apartó del otro lado de la barra y fue a la mesa de mezclas, donde tenía puesta una sesión de música jazz de hora y tres cuartos para amenizar el ambiente; de vez en cuando solía acercarse para ver que la lista se reproducía con normalidad y para ver cuánto faltaba para pasar a la siguiente, la biblioteca musical era amplia y no tenia de que preocuparse, pero nunca estaba de más echar un vistazo. Sincronizó un poco más los altavoces y ajustó el sonido para que no se descompensara, luego se apoyó en la mesa y observo el panorama; no había mucha gente, pero la suficiente como para hacer una caja aceptable. Jake estaba bastante satisfecho de cómo le habían ido las cosas hasta el momento, el negocio siempre había funcionado y nunca le había faltado recursos. Además, desde que la conoció, Vinyl también había conseguido despegar y sus actuaciones conjuntas y en vivo solían ser muy exitosas. La última vez fue después de la recogida del invierno, celebrando la llegada de la primavera.

Siguió apoyado en la mesa, lo que permitió verlo entrar; su irrupción no pasó inadvertida, al menos para él. De hecho no fue por la irrupción en sí, sino por el poni que irrumpió. Jamás había visto a uno con esa tonalidad de colores y el verlo en ese momento le chocó; era un unicornio, su pelaje era completamente negro, con una crin y cola de color rojo intenso. Sus ojos eran azules claros y su marca de belleza consistía en una ruleta blanca. Jake entrecerró los ojos, observándole atentamente. Nunca antes había visto un poni negro, incluso había llegado a pensar que no habría ponis con ese color, ya que normalmente predominan los colores vivos y brillantes, no los oscuros y apagados.

El chico tecleó algo en el ordenador, cliqueó varias veces con el ratón y luego se apartó de la mesa de mezclas, cogiendo antes una PDA y yendo a atender la barra. En ese momento llegaron varios grupos de ponis y el trabajo de disparó, teniendo que estar más activo que antes. Jake ayudó a servir a Humphreys, perdiendo de vista al poni negro. Sin embargo, lo que no perdió de vista fue su PDA, la que miraba siempre que podía y con bastante asiduidad, como si esperaba ver algo revelador a través de ella. Estaba tan ocupado que no pudo relocalizar el poni negro durante aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, pero después de ese tiempo, cuando ya habían acabado de servir, lo reencontró, yéndose éste hacia la salida. Jake echó un último vistazo a su PDA durante unos rápidos momentos y sonrió levemente, cerrándola y dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario de las cocinas.

* * *

Afuera, el poni negro se apartó de la entrada de la nave y cuando se aseguró estar solo ladeó su lomo, como si dejara caer algo al suelo; en ese momento su cuerno brilló, dejando a la vista unas alforjas que antes eran invisibles.

-Vale, hagamos un recuento…

Las abrió y estuvo mirando su interior, sacando un montón de cosas de lo más variadas, desde relojes personales hasta carteras y otros efectos personales.

-No está mal… ha sido fácil después de todo, tengo que venir aquí más a menudo. Ese humano es más confiado de lo que parece-se dijo en voz alta.

-No tanto como tú-anunció entonces una voz.

El unicornio dio un salto, asustado, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio al humano mirándole con una sonrisita cínica.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero cuándo, cómo?! ¿¡De dónde has salido?!-masculló, asustado.

-Nada que una puerta lateral oculta no pueda hacer… así que confiado ¿eh? Deberías aplicarte el cuento, señor ladrón…

-¡Se supone que estabas ocupado, ha sido la ocasión perfecta! ¿¡Cómo me has descubierto?!-inquirió el unicornio.

-Bueno, uno tiene sus trucos… como un sistema de seguridad conectado a mi PDA, por ejemplo…-reveló el chico, enseñando varias imágenes en las que él aparecía robando con su magia a los ponis que allí había y metiéndolo todo en sus invisibles alforjas.

-El truco no está mal, lo hacías tan rápido que nadie se daba cuenta, pero mis cámaras son capaces de grabar incluso la acción más rápida… y supongo que si te veías en un aprieto o para evitar que te cazaran, usarías algún hechizo de ilusión.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

-Es lo que tiene tener amigas unicornios… bueno, ya te he cazado, así que lo que vamos a hacer es ir a devolver todo eso que has afanado, y luego a llevarte ante la Guardia Real…-murmuró Jake.

-¡No, eso no por favor! ¡No quiero volver al trullo, ese lugar es deprimente, por favor, concédeme al menos el beneficio de la duda!-masculló el unicornio.

-Ja, eso te gustaría… aunque…

Jake le miró de arriba abajo, sopesando posibilidades.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Black Luck…

-Vaya, pues sí que tu suerte no está en su mejor momento…

-No me lo recuerdes-gruñó él.

El chico le miró de nuevo y en ese momento habló.

-Muy bien Black, eres un unicornio ladrón de poca monta que ha intentado un golpe de lo más ingenioso en mi propiedad, pero no te ha salido bien. Lo que debería hacer ahora mismo es llevarte ante la Guardia Real, pero ésta es mi propiedad y yo decido lo que pasa en ella. Así que lo que haremos será volver dentro y devolver todas esas cosas. Luego te quedarás conmigo y pagarás tu deuda trabajando para mí, harás de camarero entre semana y se segurata los fines de semana ¿vale?

Ante esa oferta, los ojos de Black brillaron en un halo de esperanza y masculló.

-¿De verdad que me vas a dar un trabajo?

-Sí, te pagaré convenientemente, pero sólo me pagarás la deuda con horas de trabajo-aclaró él.

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!-exclamó Black, echándose sobre él.

Jake sonrió, pensando en algo evidente.

-No te contrataban ¿verdad?

El unicornio le miró por un momento, algo asombrado, pero al final asintió.

-Sí, nadie llegaba a contratarme por mi aspecto… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Así que me dedicaba a robar para poder subsistir…

-Te comprendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Vamos dentro a devolver todo eso.

Uno a uno y antes de cerrar, Black fue devolviendo las pertenencias robadas y disculpándose después; las víctimas se mostraron sorprendidas, sobre todo al ver la reacción del supuesto ladrón, al que al final perdonaron, ya que al menos devolvió lo robado. Una vez que todas las pertenencias volvieron con sus respectivos dueños y el night-club cerrado, Jake le enseñó su habitación arriba, de entre las tantas que seguían libres.

-Ésta será tu habitación.

-¡Vaya, menudo lujo, nunca había visto nada igual!

-Ni lo verás de nuevo en otro sitio… cuando te hayas asentado baja abajo, para que pueda presentarte a los demás.

Después de asentarse, Black se dirigió al salón, donde Jake lo presentó ante los demás, explicando su estancia allí. A todos les pareció bien y nadie puso inconvenientes, Black estuvo hablando con los demás durante la cena para conocerlos mejor.

-¿Qué tal hoy en el colegio, chicos?-inquirió Jake.

-¡Genial, hoy hemos aprendido varios términos nuevos, la señorita Cheerilee es muy buena explicando!-explicó Hilbert.

-Sí, desde luego que tiene mención… incluso habiendo humanos en su clase es capaz de explicarse de modo que tanto ellos como los ponis la entiendan-asintió Martha.

-Da, no es nada complicado, incluso los ponis a los que doy clase en Canterlot consiguen entenderme-añadió Andrey.

Sin embargo, Sweetie tenía una cara muy larga y Black lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña, a que viene esa cara tan larga?

-Ya lo he intentado yo y no quiere decirme lo que es…-murmuró Lindsay, preocupado.

La potrilla miró a un lado, algo turbada, pero en ese momento inquirió.

-Papá, mamá… ¿vosotros me queréis aunque sea un poni?

-Pues claro que sí, cariño, menuda pregunta… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que… en clase hay dos potras muy malas que se meten conmigo porque no tengo marca de belleza… y además me dicen que un poni no puede ser hija de humanos…-explicó entonces ella.

-¿Quiénes son esas potras?-inquirió entonces Jake.

-Se llaman Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon…

-Me suena, la primera es hija de Filthy Rich, el empresario más rico de Ponyville… ahora que lo pienso, ese pijotero fue uno de los que se opusieron a que la adoptarais ¿no?-recordó entonces Winona.

-Sí, uno de los tantos… pero al final no se quejaron más, no sé por qué-asintió Martha.

-Bah, no hagas caso a esas tontas, sólo quieren hacerte mal. Y en cuanto a lo de la marca de belleza no te preocupes, ya te saldrá-le dijo su padre.

-O también puedes hacerte miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders…-sugirió Jake, recordando a Scootaloo.

Y así, hablando y hablando Black se fue integrando en el grupo, siendo uno más. Afuera la noche era cerrada, pero las estrellas titilaban con fuerza y la luna alumbraba los campos de Ponyville.

* * *

Bueno, sigo con el esquema que en el anterior capítulo os comenté, viene de perlas para ordenar lo que quiero contar, si alguien tiene problemas para ordenar los acontecimientos que se van sucediendo a lo largo de una historia le aconsejo encarecidamente que lo haga para guiarse mejor. También quiero comentar que a partir de ya todos los capítulos tendrán más o menos esta extensión, para no entorpecer el ritmo de lectura; comentar también acerca del tiempo de actualización, intento hacerlos con tiempo, siempre y cuando las circunstancias me lo permitan, pero ahora los periodos puede que sean mas largos, cosas de la uni y tal, ya me entendéis.

Otra cosa que quería comentar, sé que hay gente que sólo lee y eso lo comprendo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, sobre todo con esta historia, las reviews han bajado sustancialmente; no es que obligue a nadie a comentar o dejar reviews, pero una cosa así suele echarme para atrás bastante, ha habido veces que me he preguntado que si he estado haciendo algo mal o mi forma de escribir ha cambiado de forma negativa o algo. Como eso yo no lo sé, es por eso que a veces necesito aunque sea una pequeña guía y esa guía sólo es posible si vosotros vais comentando qué os está pareciendo la historia. También podéis sugerir ideas para la historia, yo estaré encantado de pensar en ellas e intentar aplicarlas, dependiendo de la idea, claro. Por eso os pido un poco más de colaboración, por favor, sabéis que los reviews es el combustible que mueve al escritor y a la ilusión de éste por seguir escribiendo.

Y eso es todo ¡nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Espectro armónico**

Los días posteriores al extraño episodio de la tina calentándose de golpe condicionaron los resultados posteriores; Twilight recayó de nuevo una vez más y volvió a recluirse ella sola, sin querer saber nada más del exterior. Ante esa situación, Sunset prefirió obrar con cautela y dejar la apertura del cofre para cuando la situación lo pidiera.

Para los demás tan solo fue un paréntesis en el que los acontecimientos se sucedieron con un poco más de ritmo, como si alguien hubiera adelantado un reloj cinco minutos de golpe. Applejack volvió a recuperarse del todo, tranquilizando a su familia, pero no les contó nada acerca de su relación con Blacksmith, ya que aún no veía el momento para anunciarlo. Eso no le importó a él, por lo que también guardó silencio.

Para Rarity y Fluttershy la felicidad también comenzó a formar parte de sus vidas gracias a sus romances, pasando tiempo con quien más querían. Tanto el señor Frame como Wild Wind se convirtieron en el nuevo motor de sus vidas, lo que las hacia salir adelante y afrontar lo que les viniera sin miedo ni temor. Hasta Fluttershy comenzó a verse más decidida y no tan vulnerable y frágil.

Esa mañana, como otras tantas, Pinkie se encontraba abriendo la pastelería aprisa y corriendo, ya que se había dormido cuando hace ya como unos quince minutos que debería estar abierta; antes había estado calentando el horno previamente, pero la cola afuera ya empezaba a ser bastante larga.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó un vecino.

-¡Llevamos esperando un cuarto de hora!-dijo otro.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, vayan pasando y les atenderé en breve!-masculló Pinkie.

Regresó a la trastienda, pero en ese momento chocó contra un poni que le era familiar, el cual la saludó tras un fugaz beso.

-Buenos días, mi terroncito rosa…

-Ahora no Candy, por favor, estoy ocupadísima… ya tendría que haber abierto, es la primera vez que abro tan tarde…

-Deberías descansar más por las noches…

-Sí, debería, pero hay alguien que no me deja…-murmuró ella, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisita picarona.

Desde que se conocieron, Pinkie y Candy habían empezado a estar juntos, más o menos, ya que tampoco se habían pedido salir formalmente ni siquiera. Como los Cake aún no habían vuelto de su viaje, le dejó que se quedara con ella el tiempo que necesitara.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, me vendría bien que me echaran un casco… voy a ver cómo va el horno, ve atendiendo a la gente ¿vale?

-Bien.

El chico salió afuera, la gente se quedó un tanto extrañada al verle a él en vez de a Pinkie.

-¿Dónde está Pinkie?

-Está en la cocina, controlando el horno… vayan pasando, por favor.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Yo? Soy…

En ese momento llegó Pinkie y le dijo.

-¡Candy, necesito de unas patas fuertes como las tuyas para bajar unos sacos de harina! ¿Me ayudas? Ya me encargo yo de la caja.

-Claro nena, ya sabes que yo lo tengo todo fuerte-asintió él, guiñándola un ojo y yendo a la trastienda.

Pinkie se rio picaronamente y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a la gente que esperaba mirándola bastante sorprendida, algunos algo avergonzados y otros bastante chocados.

-¿Quién va primero?-inquirió ella, sin darle importancia.

-Eh… yo, yo…-murmuró uno de ellos.

Entre los dos pudieron coordinarse bien y el horno estuvo a punto enseguida, haciendo el pan para esa mañana; la cola se fue estrechando poco a poco, los últimos en llegar fueron Lyra y Bon Bon.

-¡Hola Pinkie! Ponnos lo de siempre.

-¡Dos barras de pico! ¡Marchando!

Pinkie se ausentó un momento y regresó con el pan, en ese momento apareció Candy, el cual la dijo.

-He terminado con el horno ¿necesitas algo más?

-No, casi hemos terminado… no te me vayas muy lejos ¿eh?

-Tranquila, estando tu por aquí cerca no me iré a ningún lado-murmuró él, guiñándola un ojo.

Las dos ponis se quedaron bastante sorprendidas y Bon Bon comentó.

-Anda, Pinkie ¿es tu novio?

-Bueno, novio, novio… tan solo es un amigo, ya me entendéis-explicó ella, guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambas se miraron, bastante impresionadas; se fueron con el pan después de pagar y mientras se iban Lyra comentó.

-Vaya, no me esperaba algo así de Pinkie…

-Ni yo… con lo poco espabilada que parece, mira, y parecía tonta cuando la compramos….

-Desde luego…

Hablando de sus cosas se dirigieron hacia su casa, pasando al lado de la biblioteca, donde una carroza real tirada por dos pegasos de la Guardia Real esperaba al lado de la puerta.

-¡Twilight, ya está aquí la carroza!-llamó Spike.

La aludida salió sin pena ni gloria de la biblioteca y montó en ella, mirando a la nada.

-Oh, vamos, alegra esa cara, por favor… la princesa Celestia te ha llamado expresamente, al menos podrías sonreír. Siempre que te llamaba acudías encantada…

-Parezca que conjugas los verbos sin razón aparente…-murmuró ella, sin mirarle.

Spike contuvo un respingo y masculló.

-Vale, sólo… compórtate ¿de acuerdo? Hazlo aunque sea por la princesa Celestia, ella también está preocupada por ti-añadió él, mientras se subía con ella.

Twilight no dijo nada, tan solo miró por un lado del carruaje, sin mirar a nada en concreto; en ese momento Sunset salió a despedirles y Spike se dirigió a ella.

-Bueno, nos vamos a Canterlot, a ver que quiere la princesa… estás al cargo de todo, Sunset.

-Sin problemas.

-No sé cuándo volveremos, pero espero que para la hora de comer esté todo arreglado.

-Vale, yo os espero.

Spike indicó a los guardias que podían irse y Sunset observó el despegue de la carroza hasta que ésta desapareció rumbo hacia el norte; una vez sola, la unicornio esbozó una satisfactoria sonrisa y murmuró.

-Estupendo, tengo vía libre….

Tras ese inciso cerró la puerta tras de sí, internándose en la biblioteca.

* * *

El viaje no duró mucho, los pegasos que les llevaban volaban bastante rápido a pesar del peso de la carroza y en menos de un cuarto de hora se presentaron en el patio del palacio, junto a la cochera real.

-Ya estamos aquí… y recuerda, muéstrate amable ¿vale?

-No me pidas imposibles, Spike, estoy aquí porque es la princesa, pero… mi alma sigue rota.

Ante ese comentario no dijo nada más y la observó andar hacia el interior del palacio; recorrió sus pasillos como un zombi, sin apenas ganas ni determinación. Entró en el salón del trono y vio a la princesa al fondo del todo, revisando algunos papeles. Tocó la puerta con su casco e inquirió.

-¿Se puede?

Al oírla, la princesa soltó los documentos y masculló.

-¡Twilight!

Al instante desapareció de la vista e inmediatamente después reapareció junto a ella, dándola un gran abrazo y envolviéndola con sus alas.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Twilight! ¡Supe de tu afección pero no pude atenderte hasta ahora, he estado muy ocupada! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

La aludida se mostró algo sorprendida por la reacción, pero al final murmuró.

-Claro, princesa… no pasa nada.

-Oh, gracias, si supieras la de papeleo que he tenido… vamos, ven conmigo.

Las dos se apartaron hasta el trono y ya allí estuvieron hablando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Twilight? Recuerdo que cuando regresasteis a Ponyville después de la capitulación de Chrysalis estabas bien…

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero… desde que volví cada vez iba notando que algo faltaba, algo que no me dejaba dormir y me quitaba el sueño. Las horas se hacían pesadas, sentía como se me iban las ganas con todo y que todo perdía sentido. Es horrible, princesa…

Las dos se miraron por un momento y Celestia murmuró.

-Normalmente las depresiones ocurren por alguna razón… debe de haber algo que te marcó, tienes que contármelo Twilight. No es bueno que te recluyas en ti misma ni pagues tus penas con tus amigos, porque lo único que harás con eso es romper todo lo que has construido hasta ahora. Tienes que sincerarte conmigo para que pueda ayudarte, por favor.

Ante eso, Twilight se levantó y contempló el paisaje desde la ventana más próxima; Celestia tan solo la miró desde donde estaba, muy preocupada por ella.

-A veces siento algo que me quema las entrañas… como un fuego intenso que nunca consigo apagar. Y luego está ese sueño…

-¿Sueño?

-Sí… sueño con fuego, mucho fuego, fuego cayendo del cielo, fuego saliendo de la tierra e inundando los valles, fuego bajo mis cascos. Yo siendo fuego…

La princesa se quedó bastante chocada por semejante revelación, sin comprender del todo sus palabras; aunque una cosa le quedó bastante clara, y es que a Twilight la estaba pasando algo raro. Y por alguna razón, supo que no se trataba de una simple depresión.

-Pero… ese sueño que dices tener ¿se hace recurrente?

-Es constante… cuando cierro los ojos veo un mar de llamas rodeándome, mientras que volcanes a mi alrededor escupen fuego desde sus cráteres. Por un lado siento miedo, pero por otro… me siento bien, a gusto con el calor que me rodea, como si yo fuera parte de ese todo. Y es… demencial-masculló ella, bajando la cabeza y dejando escapar un sollozo.

Celestia no pudo más y corrió a abrazar de nuevo a su estudiante, para intentar consolarla; pero quiso comprobar algo más y en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, junto su cuerno con el suyo. A continuación se adentró en su mente y buceó en ella, para encontrarse con algo inenarrable. Había fuego, llamas, destrucción y caos; los suelos se abrían, los cielos caían y la tierra ardía. Y en medio de todo ese pandemónium había un poni en llamas, que la miró a los ojos, abrasándoselos. Celestia no pudo reprimir un grito y se apartó de ella por instinto.

-¿Princesa?-inquirió Twilight.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, la unicornio lavanda la devolvió la mirada con un deje inquisitivo y Celestia masculló.

-Oh, mi querida Twilight… ¿Qué te han hecho?

Ante esa frase, la aludida tan solo miró al suelo, buceando en recuerdos que no compartiría con nadie más, ni siquiera con la princesa.

* * *

-Vamos… sólo un poco más-masculló Sunset, con una cara de concentración tremenda.

Le estaba costando más de lo que ella estimó, el hechizo que protegía la cerradura era muy fuerte y necesitaba mantenerlo anulado con su magia mientras que por otro lado trataba de forzar el mecanismo usando su misma magia, todo ello a la vez. Para concentrarse usaba una técnica mental que la enseñaron durante su entrenamiento y que ella misma había perfeccionado. Y más allá de lo que podía parecer, no era nada del otro mundo.

-Cincuenta y dos ovejas, cincuenta y tres ovejas, cincuenta y cuatro ovejas, cincuenta y cinco ovejas…

Se trataba de mantener la mente ocupada para poder desplegar el máximo potencial con su magia, y para ello se necesitaba absoluta concentración, tanto con lo que estaba haciendo con su magia como con la técnica mental, todo al mismo tiempo. Sunset respiró con calma mientras iba comprobando los engranajes de la cerradura, buscando cual debía de tocar. Tras tres minutos más que le parecieron horas, le pareció notar algo y susurró.

-Ya está.

Tras eso la cerradura emitió un suave clic y la tapa del cofre se abrió un poco; la unicornio esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y abrió el cofre, encontrándose para su sorpresa con lo que parecía un diario.

-Vaya, así que un diario… no hay nada más objetivo que un diario personal, con esto podré enterarme de más cosas. Veamos…

Abrió el diario por el principio, comenzando a leerlo; Twilight lo había adquirido con cinco años y lo había estado usando desde entonces, anotando en él no el día a día, sino todas las cosas importantes que le iban pasando a lo largo de su vida. Leyó acontecimientos como la obtención de su marca de belleza y su consiguiente entrada en la academia de magia de la princesa Celestia, así como todos sus logros estudiantiles, llegando hasta su llegada a Ponyville, donde se ponía interesante. Se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que ella era el elemento de la Magia, y el resto de sus amigas el resto de los elementos en sí.

-Vaya, sabía que los elementos habían llegado a un nuevo nivel, pero no de esta forma…

A partir de ahí siguió comentando cosas importantes, ésta vez de forma algo más diaria, pero llegó a un momento que estaba marcado con un marcador de hilo pegado a la parte superior de la página. Como ése había unos cuantos más, pero prefirió empezar con ese, suponiendo que era el primero de todos y que debía de ser más importante que el resto.

"Hoy he conocido a una yegua que me ha llamado mucho la atención, no por su aspecto en sí, sino por cómo era. Apareció de repente una mañana, después de mis prácticas diarias de magia con Spike. Había reunido a un gran grupo de ponis en la plaza para mostrarles sus habilidades mágicas, pero enseguida quedó patente que hablaba más que hacer magia. Su pelaje era azul celeste, con una crin y cola de color plateado y ojos color magenta. Su marca de belleza era una varita rodeada de un halo mágico y se autodenominaba la gran y poderosa Trixie. Tenía un ego muy grande, y era muy presuntuosa, pero enseguida pude ver algo que los demás parecieron ignorar. No parecía que lo hiciera por quedar bien en realidad, sino por algo más; yo no busco fama ni fortuna con esto de la magia, pero algo me dijo que Trixie fanfarroneaba en un intento desesperado de que todos la oyeran y prestaran atención, como si necesitara desesperadamente ser oída por los demás. Me instó a medirme con ella, pero yo no quería ponerme a su altura, ni mucho menos, por lo que me fui.

A pesar de eso, en las horas siguientes no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado; ¿por qué Trixie necesitaría reafirmarse de esa manera? ¿Sólo para sentirse mejor que los demás? ¿O por algo más? Spike me estuvo echando en cara mi supuesta cobardía, pero no se trataba de eso. Yo no era más que los demás por hacer magia, no soy la única que puede hacer magia, hay muchos más unicornios por ahí más talentosos que yo que también podrían hacer magia; no quería que todos me tuvieran por alguien que se vanagloria por el simple hecho de hacer magia, como Trixie. No. Ella no lo hacía solo por eso, de eso estaba segura. Pero por más que le di vueltas no supe sacar ninguna explicación satisfactoria.

Quise olvidarme del asunto leyendo un poco, pero esa noche hubo una buena movida y todo por culpa de Snips y Snails, los cuales tuvieron la gran idea de traer al pueblo una ursa menor para que Trixie la hiciera desaparecer, como bien dijo ella que hizo en Hoofington. Pero resultó que eso tan solo fue una mentira para engalanarse un poco y yo me tuve que ocupar del entuerto. Todo el pueblo me vitoreó y me trató como si fuera una estrella, nada más lejos de la realidad, tan solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, no quería nada más. Traté de hablar con Trixie, pero ésta se fue antes de que pudiera decirla nada. Me quedé preocupada por ella, solo espero que esté bien a partir de ahora."

Una vez que terminó de leer el apunte, Sunset miró ceñuda el pasaje, sin comprender del todo por qué escribiría algo así, si ni siquiera parecía relevante.

-Qué raro, esto no es tan importante… ¿Por qué lo incluiría?-se dijo a sí misma.

No le dio más importancia y siguió leyendo. Dejaba claro desde el principio que sólo apuntaría en él acontecimientos importantes en su vida, cosa que siguió a rajatabla, pero una vez que llegó a Ponyville esa intención se fue diluyendo poco a poco y para cuando ya llevaba un año en el pueblo, abandonó esa premisa, convirtiéndose en un diario más. Así, iba relatando sus experiencias con sus amigas, contando sus vivencias diarias con ellas y su amistad. No lo leyó todo, fue saltando días, buscando algo más consistente que la explicara más cosas acerca de Twilight. Lo siguiente interesante fue el lapso de dos días en los que Discord regresó, estaba escrito en dos párrafos, uno de ellos con una caligrafía bastante irregular, como si lo hubiera estado escribiendo con los sentimientos a flor de piel; y debió de ser eso, puesto que vio varias ondulaciones pequeñas en el papel, dando fe de que se había mojado hace tiempo.

-Debió de escribirlo llorando-obvió ella.

Ése párrafo en concreto aparecía enteramente tachado y rayado, con una anotación en el margen en la que ponía: "Discord. No vale". Sunset entrecerró los ojos y en ese momento aplicó un hechizo de limpieza de tinta que le sirvió para ver lo tachado y poder leerlo; decía.

"Nada vale ahora, estoy rodeada de ponis que solo se miran a sí mismos y no hacen nada por evitar el desastre. Mientras que mis llamadas amigas no hacían más que pelearse entre ellas, yo trataba por todos los medios de hacer algo para poder derrotar a Discord ¿y qué he recibido a cambio? Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Quién quiere enemigos si no hay amigos que te ayuden para tratar de pararlos? Esto no es más que una farsa, una enorme y estúpida broma. Y ya he tenido suficiente broma. Me iré para no volver. Se acabó Ecuestria, se acabó la amistad y se acabó todo."

En cambio, el siguiente párrafo narraba.

"¡Por fin hemos derrotado a Discord! No ha sido fácil y por un momento casi gana él, pero gracias a la princesa Celestia y mis antiguos reportes de la amistad pude recuperar mi verdadera identidad. Ese condenado Discord era capaz de todo con tal de volver a reinar en Ecuestria, incluso de volvernos contra nosotras mismas. Nada del anterior párrafo es real, lo escribí estando bajo su influencia, por lo que ahora puedo tacharlo. ¡Volvemos a ser felices! Y eso es lo que importa."

-Vale, ya veo… nada que no supiera ya, aunque resulta curioso…-pensó Sunset, revirtiendo el efecto del hechizo y volviendo el párrafo a estar tachado.

A partir de ahí fue un medio año sin novedades algunas, el diario se siguió dando hasta el día de la boda real entre Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance; fue todo un buen surtido de información, ya que se pudo enterar de que Twilight estaba emparentada con la realeza. Los últimos acontecimientos relataban la venida de Jake y el resto de los humanos, donde pudo ver que se había enamorado del propio Jake.

-Venga ya ¿enamorada de un humano? Qué ridícula eres, Sparkle…-murmuró ella, algo anonadada.

Un poco más adelante vio que había mucha más cosas escritas, e incluso vio una nota en la que ponía: "Importante", pero en ese momento oyó la puerta arriba abriéndose y reaccionó enseguida. Devolvió el diario al cofre, cerrándolo de golpe y volviendo a activar el hechizo que lo bloqueaba y subió arriba tratando de aparentar normalidad; ya allí vio a Spike y a Twilight.

-Hemos vuelto… ¿Qué tal?-inquirió el dragón.

-Ah, bien, todo bien, estaba mirando varias cosas en el registro…

-Eres una poni bastante eficiente Sunset, he hecho bien en contratarte-murmuró Spike, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Oh, gracias por el cumplido... ¿Qué tal en Canterlot?

-Bien, aunque…

-Nada del otro mundo… ni siquiera la princesa puede ayudarme, estoy sola en este mundo gris…-masculló Twilight, subiendo las escaleras.

Sunset y Spike se miraron, algo apenados por ella; pero en cuanto el dragón se fue a la cocina, cambió su semblante momentáneamente, mirando hacia el piso de arriba con una mueca de susceptibilidad.

-Tienes mucho que contar, Sparkle… a ver si mañana puedo seguir leyendo-pensó ella.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pueblo, en la nave de Jake la mañana pasaba de forma fugaz; éste se encontraba trabajando junto con su mujer realizando remixes nuevos para utilizar durante los fines de semana, mientras que Humphreys limpiaba un poco. En cuanto terminó con el salón se pasó a la biblioteca, donde, en el primer piso, se encontró con Winona leyendo un libro.

-Hombre, señora Waterbury… la hacía en boutique Carrusel…

-Rarity me ha dado el día libre y me he vuelto…-explicó ella.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué raro, la señorita Rarity no es de las que descansan tan de seguido…

A ese comentario, Winona esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sin contestar; ella sabía bien por qué, de hecho lo había visto esa mañana. Como todos los días habían abierto pronto, pero a los pocos minutos trabajando la puerta sonó y Rarity fue a abrir; la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con el señor Frame en la puerta, el cual había venido para darla una sorpresa y pasar el día con ella. Según él lo hacía porque hasta ahora había sido Rarity la que había tenido que estar viajando continuamente hasta Canterlot para poder verse, por lo que ésta vez había preferido hacer él lo mismo pero al revés. La unicornio blanca se derritió con el detalle y la dio el día libre, cerrando la tienda para poder estar enteramente con él.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando viene bien descansar… no es bueno tanto trabajo…-murmuró ella, pasando una página.

-Depende del trabajo, eso sí… después de todo, señora Waterbury, sé que usted es muy entregada en su trabajo.

-Oh, vamos, llámame Winona tonto, que nos conocemos…

-Oh, claro… Winona.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y ella esbozó una graciosa sonrisa, observándole limpiar.

-¿No te ayuda alguien en tu trabajo, Albert? Porque limpiar toda la nave debe de ser agotador… ¿Jake no te ayuda?

-De vez en cuando, pero el señorito sabe que siendo yo el mayordomo soy perfectamente capaz…

-No lo dudo, pero que usted solo haga todas las tareas…

Ante eso Humphreys sonrió y murmuró.

-Llevo sirviendo a esta familia durante más de quince años, empecé cuando el señor Warthington, el padre del señorito, aún estaba vivo y se encontraba construyendo esta nave. El padre de mi padre ya había estado sirviéndoles, por lo que yo también estaba destinado a hacer lo mismo, tan solo seguí los pasos que mi familia dio.

-Vaya, toda una generación al servicio de los Warthington entonces…

-Sí, de toda la vida. Mi padre me enseñó a ser un buen mayordomo, a cuidar de la casa y a respetar a los señores de la misma. Limpiar entra dentro de mis obligaciones y lo realizo como mejor sé hacer.

Winona le observó por un momento y entonces inquirió.

-En ese caso, según tu ¿Qué cualidades debe de tener un mayordomo?

Ante esa pregunta, Humphreys respondió sin dudar.

-Ser responsable, respetuoso, fiel y diligente, sin duda alguna.

-Vaya, lo tienes grabado.

-Por supuesto.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y Humphreys siguió a lo suyo, mientras ella le observaba hacer.

-Eres un hombre con prioridades, Albert… y eso me gusta-pensó ella, divagando consigo misma.

* * *

Mientras tanto, desde el colegio, los hijos de los Ehrlichmann volvían de clase para ir a comer; los dos, un chico y una chica de unos diecisiete y dieciséis años respectivamente, iban hablando entre ellos en alemán, si bien con el resto hablaban en inglés con un marcado acento alemán.

-Bof, en serio te lo digo Adalia, estoy hasta las narices de esto… que no es que esté poniendo en duda a Cheerilee, ni mucho menos, pero es que después de haber sobrevivido al apocalipsis lo último que me apetece es volver a estudiar…

-Oh, vamos, no seas así Friedrich, sabes que está haciendo todo lo que puede por adaptarse para poder enseñar a ponis y humanos por igual, si apenas le das una oportunidad…

-No se trata de eso, se trata de que ya no quiero estudiar. Dentro de un mes voy a cumplir ya los dieciocho años y me gustaría trabajar para ganar mi propio dinero y no depender tanto ni de papá y mamá ni del pobre Jake… tan solo estamos de bulto…

-¡Sabes que eso no es verdad, Jake nos dio un hogar en su nave, no somos ningún estorbo, estoy segura de que hasta él te lo diría! Además, ¿en qué tienes pensando trabajar, si no quieres terminar tus estudios?

-Pues no sé, cualquier cosa me vale para empezar… tengo entendido que en el tablón de anuncios del ayuntamiento siempre hay ofertas, podría empezar a mirar cosas allí…

-Mira, si realmente quieres ponerte a trabajar terminarías al menos los estudios…

-¿¡Pero que hay que terminar, Adalia? Si me dijeras que hay un temario establecido para humanos pues todavía, ¡pero hasta ahora lo único que tiene en común el temario poni con el nuestro son las matemáticas más básicas que se dan en primaria!

-Eres un cabezón, Friedrich…-masculló ella.

-Pues claro, soy alemán, y tú también-le recordó él, con tono obvio.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio y pasaron al lado de la plaza, donde vieron a una pareja de ponis de tierra hablando en la terraza de un bar, haciendo "manitas" debajo de la mesa. Friedrich vio esto y en ese momento algo se le vino a la mente.

-Adalia…

-¿Sí?

-Ya sé que no procede, pero… bueno, tampoco es que haya donde elegir, pero si tu quisieras… no sé, formar una familia…

En ese momento, la chica abrió mucho los ojos y masculló.

-¡Pero Friedrich! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?!

-¡Que no es eso, burra, yo me refiero en general!-masculló él, espantado.

-Ah… bueno, sigue entonces…-murmuró ella, algo cortada.

-Si tú quisieras formar una familia con alguien, pero sabes que apenas hay alguien con quien poder formarla… ¿Qué harías?

Ante semejante situación, su hermana se quedó algo chocada y sin saber bien que contestar.

-Eh… bueno… es que claro, como bien tú dices sería muy complicado… no sé, la verdad, ni me lo he planteado… ¿a qué viene esto, por cierto?

El chico se mostró algo nervioso, pero al final dijo.

-Oh, no, por nada en especial… me voy un momento al ayuntamiento, a echar un vistazo a ese tablón.

-¿Ahora? Pero si vamos a comer…

-Es igual, ve yendo tú, luego te alcanzo.

El chico se desembarazó de su hermana rápidamente y se coló por un callejón para atajar cuanto antes; evidentemente no iba al ayuntamiento, ni mucho menos, pero tenía algo en mente completamente distinto. Al pasar por la siguiente callejuela vio algo que le paró en seco; un grupo de tres unicornios con muy mal aspecto estaban rodeando a una pegaso de ojos violeta, de crin y cola revuelta y de color azul grisáceo blanquecino y pelaje gris persa azulado. Su marca de belleza consistía en una estrella fugaz rodeada por tres estrellas blancas y pequeñas.

-Hola, guapa pegaso ¿Por qué estás tan solita en este oscuro y lúgubre callejón?-inquirió uno de los unicornios.

-Pobrecita, debe de haberse perdido… deberíamos ayudarla ¿no os parece?

-Sí, tú lo has dicho, deberíamos…

Pero en vez de eso, los tres unicornios la arrinconaron, con no muy buenas intenciones; Friedrich no esperó más y salió del otro lado del callejón, interponiéndose.

-¡Eh, basta, alejaos de ella ahora mismo!

-¿¡Pero esto que es?!

-¡Piérdete humano, no te metas donde no te llaman!

-¡Precisamente, alejaos ya de ella u os arrepentiréis!

-Oh, qué miedo, el humano nos amenaza… sacad a este mierdecilla de aquí-indicó uno de ellos a los demás.

Los otros dos fueron a atacar a Friedrich, pero éste se movió enseguida y golpeó al que más se acercaba con el dorso de su mano justamente en el cuello, cayendo éste al suelo inconsciente; su amigo fue a socorrerlo mediante magia, pero él le agarró del cuerno antes de que pudiera hacer nada y luego hizo una extraña filigrana con sus manos, dando como resultado a otro poni en el suelo y sin moverse. El que acechaba a la pegaso se despegó de ella y fue a atacarle con sus cascos, pero Friedrich se movió con rapidez y se apartó a tiempo, al tiempo que le sostuvo de los cascos y le golpeó en ellos de manera muy suave pero efectiva, flaqueándole las fuerzas.

-¿¡Pero qué forma de moverse es esa?!-masculló el unicornio, asombrado y con algo de miedo.

-¡Se llama jiu jitsu, y como no te largues ya de aquí tú serás el siguiente!-avisó él.

El unicornio prefirió dejarlo correr y se largó rápidamente; una vez solos, humano y pegaso se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, menos mal que has venido… eres mi héroe.

-Te dije que esperaras en el parque…

-Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme quieta durante mucho más tiempo… quería verte.

Los dos se sonrieron y apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Vamos a la campiña?-inquirió ella.

-Sí, vamos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida oeste del pueblo y no pararon hasta llegar a una extensa campiña no muy lejos de allí, solitaria y con muy buenas vistas.

-Entonces… ¿has hablado con tus padres?-inquirió la pegaso.

-No, todavía no… no encuentro el momento ni reúno el valor suficiente…-masculló él.

-Pero tú me dijiste que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así… hace poco que he intentado un acercamiento con mi hermana, pero no me ha dado una respuesta clara…

La pegaso miró al suelo, algo contrariada, pero al final levantó la vista y le dijo.

-No pasa nada, de verdad… puedes intentarlo en otro momento.

Friedrich suspiró y se la quedó mirando, escudriñando sus ojos y sus facciones; ella se percató de esto y al verle inquirió.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada… te observo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno ¿no es evidente?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio breves momentos, antes de sonreírse mutuamente. Un ligero sonrojo se dejó ver en la cara de la pegaso.

-Realmente sabes cómo hacer sonrojar a una yegua…

-He estado practicando…

Los dos se rieron como tontos y ella apoyó su cabeza en su regazo, mientras que él la acariciaba la crin; en esa pose vieron al tiempo pasar, al viento meciendo las copas de los árboles y el sol alumbrando el valle y haciendo brillar la hierba a su alrededor. Todo se reducía a una única cosa, el estar los dos solos, y el simple hecho parecía ser más que suficiente para ellos. En ese momento ella inquirió.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?

-Como me voy a olvidar… mi estómago también lo recuerda-murmuró él, rascándole la crin.

Ella se rio, divertida, y él comenzó a recordar; era una tarde de domingo, se encontraba algo aburrido y había salido a dar un paseo por los campos colindantes al pueblo, encontrando la campiña en la que en ese momento se encontraban. A Friedrich le gustó mucho el sitio e inmediatamente se enamoró del paisaje, admirando las vistas. Pero al segundo siguiente, algo pasó zumbando delante de él y un segundo después se encontró tirado en el suelo; se había caído de espaldas, algo había chocado con él, y en cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de ojos de color violeta preciosos.

-Caíste del cielo justo encima de mi… si no hubiera sido por el golpe, hasta lo hubiera agradecido…

-El sol me deslumbró e iba muy rápido… además, ya me disculpé…

-Claro, lo sé, tranquila… casi lo hubiera preferido así, la verdad. De hecho, todo lo demás pasó tan deprisa… casi tanto como el golpe.

Ella esbozó una feliz sonrisa y se echó más sobre él, aspirando con fuerza.

-Me gustó todo de ti… tu sonrisa, tu pelo, tus ojos… fue como una caída. Y ahora que lo pienso con más calma todo lo que pasó ese día fue como un preludio de lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Ahora es cuando todo cobra forma-añadió la pegaso.

Los dos se miraron por un momento y no se apartaron de donde estaban; no quisieron, y tampoco lo pidieron, por lo que ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Los minutos siguientes pasaron rápidamente y sin que apenas se dieran cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en cosas tan banales como esa. Los dos se buscaron con los labios y se encontraron enseguida, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento. Y así pasaron el resto de minutos, él se olvidó por completo tanto de comer y como de volver a clase, pero en cuanto vio en su reloj la hora masculló.

-¡Ostras, las cinco, y yo sin comer!

-Oh, perdona, no quería distraerte…

-No me distraes, tranquila, es solo que contigo el tiempo pasa más rápido… y me encanta.

Ella sonrió, halagada, y antes de que se fuera se despidió de él con un último y rápido beso en los labios.

-Adiós.

-Nos vemos.

La pegaso observó irse a su amor secreto y una vez sola alzó el vuelo, más feliz que nunca; se dirigió hacia Cloudsdale y por el camino se cruzó con Rainbow Dash, la cual llevaba a Scootaloo en su lomo y la había recogido recientemente del colegio.

-¿Esa no era Cloudchaser?-se dijo ella, extrañada.

Pero enseguida lo dejó estar e inquirió.

-¿Y qué tal en clase, Scoots?

-¡Genial, Cheerilee nos ha enseñado hoy a dividir!

-Oh, qué guay ¿y qué tal, se te ha dado bien?

-Bueno, más o menos, aunque los números no me gustan mucho… ¡me gusta más la clase de gimnasia!

-¡Eso es bueno! ¡Necesitas ejercitar bien los músculos de las alas para adquirir más resistencia y poder ponerte cuanto antes a volar! ¡Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tengas lo suficientemente trabajadas tus alas yo te enseñaré!-anunció entonces ella.

-¿¡De verdad?!

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora eres mi hermana, yo te enseñaré lo que tienes que saber para que puedas volar tan rápido como yo!

Ante eso, la pequeña pegaso no pudo evitar emocionarse y al abrazó con fuerza del cuello.

-¡Te quiero, Rainbow Dash… hermana!-masculló, soltando unas lágrimas.

En cuanto llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo fue darla un gran abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Scoots.

Antes de entrar en casa comprobó el correo del buzón, varias cartas eran facturas, pero una de ellas le llamó la atención debido al escudo que salía en ella.

-Un momento… ¡es de la academia! ¡Sí, es de la academia de los Wonderbolts!-masculló la pegaso, emocionadísima.

-¿De veras? ¿Y eso?

-¡De cuando estuve una semana en pruebas para evaluarnos a un grupo de cadetes seleccionados previamente, entre los que yo me encontraba! ¡Me llegaron a ascender a líder del grupo después de un incidente, y acabé entre los diez mejores pero sin saber la posición exacta, y sólo cogen a los tres mejores! ¡Oh, cielo santo, eso significa que…!-musitó ella, abriendo la carta.

La leyó como una bala hasta llegar a la cláusula que lo confirmaba: había sido seleccionada y ahora era, oficialmente, una Wonderbolt.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, lo conseguí, soy una Wonderbolt!-chilló ella, como loca, y abrazando a su hermanita.

-¡Eso es genial, hermana! ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!-exclamó Scootaloo.

-¡Oh, esto es perfecto, primero llegas tú y ahora esto! ¡No puedo pedir ser más feliz!

Las dos se dieron otro gran abrazo y fueron al pueblo a celebrarlo con un gran helado de varios sabores; lo comunicó también a sus amigas y todas se alegraron por ella, deseándola suerte.

-Ahora tengo que ir allí para firmar y formalizar el contrato, no tardaré mucho… en cuanto vuelva iré a buscarte ¿vale?

-¡Vale, estaré con Sweetie Belle y Applebloom en nuestra casa club!

Rainbow la dio un beso de despedida en la frente y alzó el vuelo como una bala; saber que ahora era una Wonderbolt la dio más fuerzas que nunca y voló lo más rápido posible, para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. En su viaje hacia allá pasó al lado de la nave de Jake, de la cual se encontraban saliendo tanto Jake como Black Luck.

-Vale, quiero que hagas un trabajo extra por mí, esta tarde tengo sesión de acrecentamiento en el reino changeling, pero no voy a poder ir porque Lindsay tiene precisamente una sesión de relajación para embarazadas en Canterlot y yo tengo que estar presente. Necesito que vayas allí, estate un buen rato con ellos, entrégale todos estos regalos y para las últimas horas quiero que estés con la reina, Chrysalis. Dila que vas de mi parte, con eso debería bastar-explicó el chico.

-Espera, espera ¿cómo?-inquirió el poni, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa, no sabes que ahora estamos en paz con ellos?

-Sí, claro, pero… ¿Por qué yo? O sea… es que no entiendo lo que tengo que hacer…

-Es sencillo, tan solo tienes que ir allí y darles todo tu cariño y amor para que ellos se alimenten de él, es como un simple trámite, solo que en vez de materiales se da amor, sentimientos buenos y positivos.

-Pero, pero… ¿y cómo se supone que tengo que hacer eso?

-Pues siendo cariñoso con ellos, mostrándoles tu afecto, haciéndoles ver que realmente te preocupas por ellos… cosas así.

-Oh, venga ya, eso es ridículo… ¿en serio tengo que hacerlo? Porque no me veo…

En ese momento Jake cambió el semblante y le miró con seriedad.

-¿Acaso tengo que recordarte tu situación? Si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que te toca…

Black Luck se tuvo que tragar sus palabras y gruñó.

-Está bien, lo haré…

-Así me gusta, que cooperes… no te olvides de los regalos, y toma, para el billete de ida, han ampliado la línea, por lo que ahora se puede ir en tren-añadió él, cargando los paquetes en sus alforjas y dándole dinero para el tren.

El unicornio negro no pudo decir nada más y resignándose, se dirigió hacia la estación de tren; se pasó por la taquilla para sacarse un billete de ida y estuvo esperando un cuarto de hora hasta que apareció el tren. El viaje se le hizo eterno, pero tras casi una hora de viaje se presentó en el reino para entregar los regalos. Cada uno de ellos llevaba apuntada una dirección, por lo que no le fue difícil localizar las ubicaciones y pudo entregarlos sin problemas. Le sorprendió ver que había muchos más ponis por allí, todos habían venido por la misma razón que él y se encontraban dando su amor y cariño a los changelings. Black no se consideraba racista, ni mucho menos, pero los changelings tenían un aspecto algo intimidante y los colmillos daban reparo, al menos a él. Aunque lo que realmente le daba reparo era las casas y el extraño material con el que estaban construidas, era como una especie de baba verde seca y tan dura como el acero que confería un aspecto bastante espeluznante a toda la ciudadela. Estuvo lo justo y necesario con ellos, para cumplir cuando antes con el recado y marcharse de allí.

Una vez que terminó con los regalos se dirigió directamente hasta el palacio, llamando a la puerta previamente; le abrió una changeling del servicio, la cual le miró con una adusta indiferencia.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, vengo de parte de Jake a ver a la reina, me dijo que me pasara…

-Muy bien, pase.

Le hicieron esperar en el hall, el cual era bastante amplio y estaba vigilado por dos guardias que clavaron la vista en él nada más poner una pezuña dentro. Black trató de no mostrarse nervioso ante su presencia, pero sus miradas fijas y sus afilados colmillos no ayudaban mucho. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos reapareció la changeling, la cual le guio hasta la habitación real donde se encontraba la reina.

-Majestad, aquí está el poni negro.

-Hazlo pasar.

Black entró en la estancia y se quedó algo chocado ante lo que vio; una especie de alicornio extraño, mezcla de poni e insecto, se erguía ante él de manera intimidante. Era casi tan alta como la princesa Celestia, su crin verdosa estaba agujereada como sus alas, sus patas y su cola. Sus ojos eran verdes zafiro y portaba una corona pequeña con las puntas rematadas con pequeños boliches oscuros.

-Así que vienes de parte de Jake…-murmuró ella.

Black tardó unos pocos segundos en contestar.

-Eh… sí.

-¿Y dónde está, por qué no ha venido?

-Porque tenía que acompañar a su mujer a una sesión de relajación para embarazadas… eso me dijo él.

-Oh, es verdad, me dijo que iba a ser padre dentro de poco…

Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo, los dos se miraron algo cortados y sin saber bien que decir; Black decidió tomar la pablara.

-Eh, bueno… me dijo que estuviera con usted hasta que terminara la jornada…

-Sí, siempre termina su turno conmigo.

-Ya… me llamo Black Luck-añadió él.

-Yo soy Chrysalis, la reina de los changelings.

Otro denso silencio se echó sobre ellos, aumentando un poco más la incomodidad entre los dos.

-Esto… ¿y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Ah, bueno… con Jake nos sentábamos en el sofá y hablábamos de nuestras cosas mientras él me acariciaba la crin…

Ante eso, Black dibujó una mueca en la cara y masculló.

-¿¡Qué?! Quiero decir… o sea…

Chrysalis le miró ceñuda y él murmuró, algo colorado.

-A ver, que no es que no quiera, pero… es que te acabo de conocer y no veo muy… apropiado estar tocándote la crin…

A pesar de sus explicaciones, Chrysalis se quedó algo molesta con él y murmuró.

-No pasa nada, si no quieres lo entiendo, total, ¿Quién querría tocarme la crin?

Black bufó, molesto, y la espetó.

-Pues Jake bien que te acaricia y tú no le dices nada…

-¡No es lo mismo, con él tengo mucha más confianza! ¡Además, no procede que tú digas eso, si ni siquiera lo has hecho!

-¿¡Perdona?! ¡Tú has entrado al trapo, yo tan solo me he rehusado, nada más!

-¡No, perdona, tú te negaste de seguido y pusiste una cara como de asco!

-¿¡Asco yo?!

-¿¡Cómo que no?! ¡¿Te tengo que recordar la cara que pusiste cuando te dije lo de la crin?!

-¡Hombre, te diré, acabo de llegar y vas tú y me pides que te acaricie la crin así por las buenas, pues vaya!

-¿¡Que yo te he pedido qué?! ¡De eso nada, yo solo te he informado de lo que hacemos Jake y yo cuando él está aquí!

-¡Claro, pero eso no quita lo contrario!

-¿¡Qué insinúas?!

Black abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento no le salió nada y se la quedó mirando, tratando de no parecer un rematado idiota.

-¡Pues que no pienso hacerlo, punto!

-¡Muy bien, pues si solo era eso lo podrías haber dicho desde el principio y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esta absurda conversación!

-¡¿Sólo la conversación?! ¡Venga ya, todo esto es absurdo! ¡Éste recado es absurdo, mi estancia aquí es absurda y no sé qué hago hablando contigo porque hasta eso es absurdo!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Nadie me llama absurda delante de mis narices, tú sí que eres absurdo, que vienes aquí como obligado a cumplir una pena por trabajos sociales!

-¡Vaya, por lo que veo has hablado con Jake!-masculló él, con sorna.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, nada de eso, no inventes!

-¡Yo no invento, eres tú la que inventa!

-¡Encima eso, poni desagradecido!

-¡¿Y yo por que iba a estar agradecido, a ver?! ¡¿Lo ves como todo es absurdo?! ¡Si ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas!

Chrysalis procuró de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, pero ya estaba harta, el vaso se había desbordado.

-¡Ya está, se acabó! ¡Guardias!

Al punto, un par de changelings con armadura irrumpieron en la estancia.

-¿¡Majestad?!

-¡Sacadme a este poni de mi vista, que no vuelva a poner ni una sola pata en el palacio!

-¡Sí, majestad!

Al punto, entre los dos cogieron a Black y se lo llevaron mientras que este se quejaba todo el rato.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Y tú que te has creído, reina de las narices!?

-¡Largo de aquí, y no se te ocurra volver o yo misma te echaré de mi reino a coces! ¿¡Me has entendido?!

-¡Ni falta que hará, no te preocupes!

Y así, entre forcejeos y quejas, Black fue echado del palacio por los soldados hasta los límites del mismo.

-¡Y como vuelvas por aquí a levantar la voz a nuestra reina, te las verás con nosotros, sucio poni!-le dijo uno de ellos, cerrándole la verja en las narices.

Black se levantó del suelo mascullando y farfullando por lo bajo.

-Maldita sea… ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme algo así, Jake…

Y sin volver a darse la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la estación para volver al pueblo, más cabreado y molesto que nunca.

Por otro lado, Chrysalis también estaba bastante enfadada y no dejaba de dar vueltas por su habitación pisando fuerte.

-Menudo idiota… en serio ¿cómo ha podido enviarme Jake a semejante intento de poni? Gracias por nada…-se decía a sí misma.

En ese momento una de sus changelings de cámara tocó a la puerta, llamándola la atención.

-¿Se puede, majestad?

-Oh, sí… ¿Qué querías, Bugchaser?

-¿Se encuentra bien? No la había visto tan alterada desde que estamos en paz…

-Sí, sí, es solo que… ha sido ese estúpido poni que ha venido aquí para nada…-masculló ella, algo azorada.

-Perdone mi impertinencia, majestad, pero me ha recordado a sus padres…

Ante esa frase, Chrysalis se quedó algo extrañada e inquirió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya sabe que su padre era muy temperamental… siempre andaba discutiendo con su madre, por cualquier tontería, y… no he podido evitar recordarles al ver la escena.

La reina se quedó algo cortada, notando como un extraño calorcillo repentino le subía los colores.

-Bueno, no hace falta que sigas, puedes retirarte…

La changeling no dijo nada más y se retiró, dejando sola a Chrysalis, la cual esbozó una mirada algo melancólica. Realmente los echaba de menos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya, desde que la dejaron sola… gracias a ellos se garantizó su puesto en el trono, recayendo sobre ella la supervivencia de su especie. Confiaron en ella y trató por todos los medios de no defraudarlos. Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido algo más diferentes, no tuviera que estar en ese momento recordándolos. El dolor regresó y trató de bloquearlo, pero por alguna extraña razón volvió a acordarse de Black.

* * *

Varios kilómetros más allá, casi al otro lado de la región, Rainbow ya había llegado a la academia de los Wonderbolts, cerca de las cataratas Winsome y al norte de la última posición de Cloudsdale; y es que, al estar compuesta de nubes, es fácil que el viento la haga moverse algo más de la cuenta. A veces, cuando el viento es más fuerte de lo normal, la ciudad entera suele mecerse a su antojo, como si la quisiese llevar a dar una vuelta con él. Pero los pegasos la tenían controlada en todo momento y no había nada que unas buenas sogas pudieran hacer de vez en cuando.

La academia se encontraba en lo alto de un promontorio en el que llegaban algunas de las aguas de espectrum natural que manaban desde ese lado de las nubes; nada más verla Rainbow no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, recordando aquella trepidante semana. Pero también recordó a cierta poni con la que llegó a congeniar muy bien hasta aquel incidente; no la volvió a ver durante el resto de la semana, nadie lo hizo, incluso todos pensaron que se había retirado antes de tiempo.

-Espero que la haya ido bien…-pensó ella, sin poder evitar preocuparse.

Se dirigió directamente hasta la oficina de Spitfire, la directora, y se presentó.

-¡Señora, Rainbow Dash viniendo a firmar para la rendición del servicio!

-¡Descanse, soldado!-exclamó ella, al verla.

Las dos se miraron por un momento y la capitana de los Wonderbolts sonrió con alegría.

-Enhorabuena Dash, sabía que lo conseguirías… si te soy sincera a mí ya me convenciste aquella vez con ese Sonic Rainboom, pero no estaba en mi mano nombrarte así sin más.

-Lo comprendo señora, el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena.

-Ya lo creo que sí, el mejor resultado de tu promoción… una vez más, enhorabuena y bienvenida a los Wonderbolts.

-Muchas gracias, señora-masculló Rainbow, muy emocionada.

Spitfire la observó detenidamente y al final inquirió.

-¿Has traído la carta?

-Sí, está aquí.

Rainbow la sacó de sus alforjas y la pegaso amarilla la estuvo mirando por encima para comprobar el certificado; luego estuvo buscando el expediente de la pegaso multicolor y una vez con él sacó el contrato.

-Muy bien, pues aquí vamos… recuerda que tienes veinticuatro horas después de la firma para prepararte todo y venirte para acá, después de eso comenzará tu servicio-le recordó ella.

-Oh, cielo santo, que emoción, en serio… ojalá estuviera aquí Scootaloo…

-¿Scootaloo?-inquirió ella, mientras firmaba su parte.

-Sí, es una potrilla a la que acabo de adoptar hace poco como mi hermana, estoy tan feliz con ella y ahora esto que... no hay palabras-masculló Rainbow, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero al oírlo, Spitfire dejó de firmar de golpe y se quedó en el sitio, congelada.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Algún problema, señora?-inquirió la pegaso, extrañada.

Spitfire dejó la pluma en su mesa y la miró fijamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has adoptado a una potrilla y te has comprometido legalmente a cuidar de ella?

-Pues sí… ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

-Pues uno muy gordo, Dash, esto demuestra que no te has leído el contrato.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que me lo he leído, no entero, pero si por encima!

-¡Pues mal, Dash, los contratos se leen de arriba abajo y tú no lo has hecho! ¡Y ahora me temo que no podemos hacer esto!-masculló Spitfire, contrariada.

Rainbow la miró como si no lo hubiera entendido del todo, sin poder comprenderlo; por un momento pensó que la estaba gastando una broma y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué buena, señora, he de admitir que le ha salido muy convincente, no la hacía tan bromista!

Sin embargo, Spitfire no cambió el gesto y se inclinó sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, Dash?

En ese momento Rainbow captó el tono y masculló, aterrada.

-No puede ser… ¿por qué, que tiene de malo querer a una potrilla sin hogar?

-Pues me temo que sí, Dash… sección tres, cláusula sesenta y dos: el Wonderbolt contratado deberá estar totalmente a disposición de la academia para cualquier acto presencial, incluyendo entrenamientos diarios, viajes, exposiciones y cualquier otro acto de esa misma índole, a tiempo completo y sin intermediarios. A tal efecto, se aplicó una nueva cláusula de recomendación que siempre se añade en la normativa y se repite hasta la extenuación para conocimiento de los futuros Wonderbolts: el aspirante a Wonderbolt debe ser alguien comprometido por la causa, capaz y disponible.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre ellos como una losa pesada. Rainbow no podía creerse nada de lo que le había dicho. Negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada, mientras que varias lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ser Wonderbolt requiere sacrificio, honor y causa, por eso mismo, Dash.

-Pues con todos mis respetos, señora, eso es del todo abusivo y discriminatorio…

-¡No me vengas con esas, Dash! ¡Está en el contrato, está en la normativa, se repite en las escuelas de vuelo para que quede bien claro y a nadie se le olvide! ¡Pero claro, esto es lo que pasa cuando no se lee el contrato ni se escucha en clase!

-¡Pero no es justo, maldita sea! ¡Es mi sueño de toda la vida, desde que era una potrilla! ¡Toda mi vida deseando con que llegara este momento y cuando llega, resulta que no es posible sólo porque quiero lo mejor para una potrilla sin familia!

-¡Ni se te ocurra echarle la culpa a la potrilla, Dash! ¡Si la adoptaste es por algo, ahora tienes una responsabilidad para con ella y no puedes desatenderla bajo pena legal!

-¡Nadie me dijo nada, nunca oí tal cosa en la escuela de vuelo!

-¡Pues se dijo, Dash, ya lo creo que se dijo, hasta yo misma lo dije muchas más veces! ¡Además, el desconocimiento de una norma no exime de cumplirla!

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, Rainbow no pudo más y dejó escapar varias lágrimas; justo después azotó el contrato con su pata, tirándolo al suelo, y se fue de allí, dando un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar la pared entera. Spitfire se sentó en su silla, soltando un forzado suspiro. Se quedó mirando el contrato y finalmente masculló.

-Maldita sea…

Una vez fuera, Rainbow echó a volar como una bala, en un intento desesperado de soltar una rabia que se la estaba comiendo por dentro de una manera endiablada; alzó el vuelo acelerando lo indecible, pero no lograba su propósito, tan solo hizo aumentar aún más su impotencia. Cayó en picado y aterrizó sobre una frondosa nube, con la que comenzó a pelear para tratar de descargar todos sus sentimientos. La golpeó, la mordió, la arañó, la gritó y la estrujó entre sus patas. Finalmente no pudo más, se echó sobre ella y lloró amargamente. Su sueño hecho trizas. Disuelto en el aire, desaparecido en el cielo. Y era culpa suya. No podía echarla la culpa a Scootaloo, no podía, ahora era su hermana y simplemente no podía. Toda la culpa era suya, por no haberse leído el contrato ni haber escuchado en clase de vuelo. Spitfire tenía razón, ella lo sabía y eso la quemaba por dentro. Tampoco era culpa de Spitfire, ella tan solo aplicaba las reglas. Aunque sí que era cierto que esa cláusula era un tanto abusiva, pero aun así la culpa seguía siendo suya. Y lloró, lloró todo lo que pudo, viendo que era la única forma de liberarse de toda esa presión que sentía en el pecho. Tardó bastante calmarse, dejando salir todo, mientras que el sol del atardecer bañaba sus lágrimas.

* * *

Y, una vez más, la suerte volvió a cebarse con él; Black no podía creérselo, simplemente no podía. Él sabía que tenía la negra, valga la redundancia, pero esto ya superaba lo indecible. En cuanto llegó a la estación estuvo esperando al tren para volver al pueblo; un cuarto de hora, dos cuartos, tres, una hora… y al cabo de todo ese tiempo de espera paciente llega el encargado de la estación para anunciarle que esa línea ya había cerrado hasta mañana por la mañana. Black se había quedado con unas ganas tremendas de increparle al poni, pero se reprimió; después de todo, no era culpa suya, su suerte le concernía a él, no al encargado.

-Maldita sea… maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…-pensó él, hastiado.

Había estado recorriendo toda la ciudadela, buscando algún hotel donde pasar la noche, pero debió de extenderse la noticia de que le había gritado a la reina, puesto que los changelings con los que se encontró le dieron la espalda. Sin saber que hacer y sintiéndose desamparado, regresó hasta la verja del palacio, la cual permanecía cerrada. Dudaba de que le dejaran entrar después de lo que había pasado, y supuso que si Chrysalis le volvía a ver le estamparía la cabeza contra el suelo. Aun así rodeó la muralla hasta llegar a un sitio donde esperaba que no estuviera muy vigilado; se aseguró de que nadie más le veía, concentró energía en su cuerno y después desapareció, para volver a reaparecer al otro lado del muro. Había aparecido en un laberinto de setos, por lo que estuvo un buen rato caminando hasta encontrar la salida. Parecía haber acabado en los jardines del palacio, no vio a ningún guardia changeling a la vista, pero aun así fue con todo el cuidado posible. Le pareció oír varios pasos cerca de donde estaba y se escondió tras varios setos; esperó y entonces vio aparecer a Chrysalis, la cual paseaba tranquilamente bajo la tenue luz de la luna y de los farolillos encendidos del camino, los cuales emitían una débil luz verde. Desde donde estaba la pudo ver bien y se quedó un tanto sorprendido por lo que vio; la reina mostraba una lánguida mirada, dándola un aspecto menos intimidante y más cercano. La luz de la luna se mezclaba con la luz verdosa del camino y las dos se reflejaban en ella, añadiendo un toque un tanto etéreo que a Black no se le pasó desapercibido. Incluso pudo verla cierto encanto que le turbó un poco.

En cuanto pasó de largo se movió un poco antes de salir, pero en ese momento le apreció sentir una presencia justo a su lado y se topó de bruces con ella, la cual le miraba con furia reprimida.

-Dame un motivo para no cocearte el trasero-masculló ella.

-Puedo explicarme…-musitó él.

-Hazlo ya antes de que llame a mis guardias y ellos se encarguen.

El poni escogió con cuidado sus palabras antes de hablar.

-Verás… antes que nada quería decirte que lo siento, fui un imbécil integral y discutimos sin razón aparente solo porque me dio reparo acariciarte la crin.

A pesar de eso, Chrysalis le siguió mirando impertérrita.

-Continua.

-Yo fui a la estación para volver a Ponyville, pero al final llegue tarde y ya habían cerrado la línea… no tenía a donde ir y en la ciudadela todos parecían darme la espalda, así que pensé en una improbabilidad.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Black albergando posibilidades, y Chrysalis sin pensar en nada, aparentemente.

-De nuevo lo siento…

Se miraron una vez más y finalmente ella apartó la mirada, soltando un breve suspiro.

-Está bien… pero solo por esta noche.

-Gracias…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Chrysalis admiró la luna y él la observó a ella.

-Antes te vi y me pareció ver algo de melancolía en tus ojos… como si te sintieras sola-murmuró él.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Bueno, no creas lo contrario… no debí de rechazarte de esa forma, fue muy egoísta por mi parte. De hecho, me recordaste a mí.

Ante esa frase ella le miró extrañada y él explicó.

-Apenas hay ponis negros… y normalmente se los consideran un mal augurio o un signo de mala suerte. Y, desde luego, no soy ninguna excepción. Desde pequeño no he dejado de tener mala suerte. Mis padres me abandonaron por ser negro, todos los padres adoptivos que he tenido me han acabado dejando por ser negro… y nadie me daba ningún trabajo por ser negro. Normalmente basta la cosa más tonta para rechazar a alguien… y yo he sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer lo mismo contigo. Como si yo fuera mejor…

Chrysalis le miró comprensivamente y por un momento sintió que percibía sus anhelos.

-Yo… tampoco he sido perfecta. Mis padres murieron por una insurrección en el reino hace miles de años y no tuvieron tiempo para cuidarme, salvo para arreglar los asuntos y que así yo heredara el trono. Me he tenido que cuidar yo solita desde pequeña y luego encargarme de un reino que se caía a pedazos desde que ellos murieron. Al menos ellos tenían contentos a los demás mediante el amor que les podían dar pero que luego quitaban a los demás. Así perecieron las tribus del sur, como la de las cebras o la de los jirafantes… desde entonces apenas quedan. Y sin embargo yo no pude darles lo que ellos sí que les pudieron dar. Por eso me vi obligada a atacar Ecuestria, porque vi que aquí había el suficiente amor y armonía como para dar de comer a todo el reino durante generaciones.

De nuevo otro silencio se echó sobre los dos, los cuales se miraron fijamente.

-Pues tampoco somos tan diferentes…-observó él.

-No…

En ese momento las tripas de Black rugieron y el poni enrojeció de golpe, a lo que Chrysalis respondió.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ven, tenemos algo de fruta en el salón.

Algunos guardias, al ver al poni, fueron a por él para echarle de nuevo, pero su reina les detuvo, para su sorpresa. El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando entre ellos, conociéndose mejor y sin estar discutiendo. Afuera, la luna en cuarto menguante brillaba con fuerza.

* * *

En el otro lado del reino, Scootaloo todavía seguía esperando a su hermana en la casa del árbol, algo preocupada por ella; no había vuelto desde entonces, recordando que llegaría pronto, pero aun así aún no había aparecido. Por ello, estaba algo desanimada.

-¿Dónde estás, Rainbow?-murmuró ella, inquieta.

En ese momento llegaron Applebloom y Applejack para hacerla compañía.

-No te preocupes dulzura, seguro que llega ahora…

-¡Claro! Igual se ha retrasado un poco por alguna razón…

A pesar de sus ánimos, la potrilla no se quedó más tranquila y Applejack miró afuera con el ceño fruncido.

-Ésta yegua, anda que ya le vale…-pensó la poni anaranjada.

Justo en ese momento oyeron una fuerte corriente de aire por encima del tejado y Rainbow apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí, vámonos…

-Ya era, Rainbow, tenías a tu hermanita preocupadísima… anda que ya te vale-le espetó su amiga por lo bajo.

-Perdona, unos asuntos me retuvieron-murmuró la pegaso, con voz queda.

Applejack quiso responder, pero en cuanto Scootaloo subió a su lomo ella despegó de golpe y dejó a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

-Adiós…-masculló ella, algo molesta por su pasota actitud.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue rápido y silencioso, Scootaloo no abrió la boca debido al mutismo de su hermana mayor, algo que la preocupaba en demasía; quiso preguntarla, pero su cara era un poema, por lo que prefirió dejarlo así de momento. Una vez allí Rainbow fue a preparar la cena, pero Scootaloo la paró.

-Oh, no tengo hambre, he estado comiendo antes con Sweetie Belle y Applebloom…

-Vale, mejor, no tenía ganas de cocinar…

Las dos se miraron por un momento y la potrilla comentó.

-¿Y qué tal en la academia? ¿Firmaste ya el contrato?

Rainbow la miró fijamente, pensando en las posibilidades; podía decirle que todo estaba bien y dejarlo así, pero por otro lado le estaría mintiendo a su hermana pequeña, y eso la dolía. Y por como la miraba, ella sabía que la potrilla se olía que algo andaba mal.

-Veras Scootaloo, yo… no he podido firmar-anunció ella, con voz quebrada.

Ante semejante confesión, la potrilla se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de creérselo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!

-Porque… he pensado que lo mejor ahora que estás conmigo es enfocarme en ti… ser Wonderbolt exige mucho sacrificio y trabajo, no me verías durante mucho tiempo y yo no podría dejarte sola así sin más…

Le costó un poco pronunciar sus palabras, pero ella sabía que era mejor así; después de todo, no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

-¡No! ¡Quiero decir, era tu sueño Rainbow, lo que más anhelabas, por todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora! ¡Sé cuidarme yo sola!-masculló la potrilla, dolida.

-Lo sé, pero has de entenderlo Scootaloo, ahora eres mi responsabilidad y no puedo dejarte sola…

-¡Pero eso no es justo ni para ti ni para mí, tu ibas a ser una estrella y yo sería tu hermana, la hermana de la estrella! ¡Has dejado escapar tu sueño solo por mí!

-¿¡Y que querías que hiciese!? ¿¡Entonces para que te he adoptado?! ¡¿Para nada?! ¡Eso no es ninguna excusa, Scootaloo, no te equivoques! ¡Me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión y ahora que lo he hecho no pienso echarme atrás!-sollozó Rainbow.

-¿¡Lo ves?! ¡Ahora soy yo la que se siente mal!

Y tras esa jura, la potrilla echó a correr, saliendo afuera y corriendo por las nubes.

-¡Scootaloo, espera!

Salió detrás de su hermana y la localizó cerca de allí; pero en ese momento dio un tropezón y empezó a caer hacia el suelo, batiendo sus pequeñas alas en un intento desesperado por volar.

-¡Scootaloo!

Al segundo siguiente Rainbow se lanzó y rasgó el aire en dirección hacia su hermana, rescatándola a tiempo a escasos metros del suelo; la dejó en tierra firme y una vez allí la dio una torta.

-¡Que sea la última vez que sales corriendo así! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡Casi te matas!

La potrilla, con la cara adolorida, levantó la vista y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos; Rainbow no pudo más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando mantener la compostura. En cuanto se vio en condiciones, habló.

-Escúchame Scootaloo… sé que debería haber firmado ese contrato, pero creo que debes saber lo que realmente ha pasado. Porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras ahora que somos hermanas. No he firmado el contrato porque cuando le dije a Spitfire que te había adoptado había revocado automáticamente una de las cláusulas que estipulaban que el Wonderbolt contratado, o sea yo, debe de estar enteramente disponible para la academia. Esto significa que al haberte adoptado había adquirido una responsabilidad legal sobre ti y debo de cumplirla sí o sí.

La potrilla se le quedó mirando, asimilando sus palabras, hasta que al final musitó.

-Entonces… es culpa mía…

-¡No! ¡No, no, esto no es culpa tuya! ¡Es culpa mía, por no haberme leído el contrato! ¡Tú no tienes ni tendrás nunca la culpa! ¿Vale? Te he adoptado por una razón, porque no quiero que estés sola nunca más, ya te lo prometí en su día y te lo vuelvo a prometer ahora, no vas a estar sola nunca más porque me tienes a mí. Y si eso significa que debo de renunciar a mi sueño por ti, que así sea.

-Pero… es tu sueño…

-No importa, ya tendré otras oportunidades en la vida…

-¡Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes!

Rainbow suspiró y murmuró.

-Mira… ahí tienes razón, Scootaloo, pero me da igual. Si es tu felicidad la que está en juego, todo merecerá la pena…

-Pero ya te he dicho que sé cuidarme yo sola…

-¡Pero no sería justo, Scootaloo! ¿Entonces para qué te he adoptado? Si hubiera firmado ese contrato hubiera sido el acto más egoísta por mi parte que hubiera hecho en toda mi vida y eso… eso no lo quiero, ni para ti ni para mí. Y si alguien me dice algo, por mí se pueden ir a patear nubes.

Lo dijo de una forma tan cómica que Scootaloo no pudo evitar reírse y Rainbow se rio con ella, mientras la limpiaba los ojos de lágrimas.

-En parte lo entiendo, Rainbow, pero… ¿por qué? Es tu sueño, todo el mundo tiene derecho a que se cumplan sus sueños ¿Por qué renunciarías a tus sueños por mí?

Rainbow sonrió ante la bondad de la pequeña pegaso y murmuró.

-¿No es evidente? Porque te quiero.

Scootaloo no pudo más y se abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba de alegría.

-Yo también te quiero, Rainbow Dash.

Fue entonces cuando la pegaso cian sintió un agradable calor envolviéndola tanto por dentro como por fuera; supuso que era así como se sentía el verdadero amor fraternal, el mismo que sentía por ella. Y eso le dio más motivos para seguir abrazándola con fuerza. Soltó unas pocas lágrimas y abrió los ojos, lo que le permitió verla.

-Anda ¿y esta luz tan colorida?

Todas las cosas que estaban cerca de ellos como los árboles y los arbustos estaban iluminados por una luz de diferentes colores que parecía provenir de detrás de ella, cosa que la extrañó bastante. Además, ella misma vio que ondeaba, lo que la extrañó aún más.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-masculló por lo bajo, al ver que las sombras también ondeaban y se movían.

En ese momento oyó a Scootaloo gritar de sorpresa y la vio mirándola con el desconcierto dibujado en su cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, Scoots?

-¡Rainbow, tu crin, tu… todo!-masculló la potrilla, sin salir de su asombro.

Ese comentario la extraño aún más si cabe y se miró por un momento los cascos, sorprendiéndola lo que vio; en vez de color cian eran completamente blancos, como si su pelaje se hubiera decolorado por completo.

-¡Ah! Pero… pero… ¿pero esto que es?-masculló, algo asustada.

Vio cerca de allí una pequeña charca y fue a ver su reflejo; en cuanto se acercó a la orilla ahogó un grito de sorpresa y contempló, atónita, su nuevo aspecto. Su pelaje se había vuelto completamente blanco, como la nieve, en su cuello lucia el collar de su elemento, el de la lealtad, del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, un rojo muy intenso, sus alas se habían tornado más grandes de lo habitual y una sola pluma era más grande y larga que tres plumas juntas. La nube de su marca de belleza había pasado de ser blanca a un gris tormenta, pero solo eso, el resto de ella seguía luciendo idéntica. Aunque lo más impresionante y característico era su crin y su cola; centelleaban como el fuego, eran como lenguas de fuego que se mecían lentamente y en una luz multicolor que conseguía alumbrar un radio bastante amplio. Y, evidentemente, era la misma luz que había visto antes.

-Rainbow… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-inquirió su hermana, algo asustada.

-No lo sé, Scoots… pero solo sé una cosa…

-¿El qué?

Rainbow la miró por un momento y al final exclamó.

-¡Que es impresionante! ¡Mírame, me veo genial! ¿No crees? ¡Cómo molo!

Rainbow alzó el vuelo y sus grandes alas resplandecieron, iluminando un poco más la oscura noche.

-Vaya, pareces un ángel…-observó su hermana.

Ninguna de las dos se pudo explicar este hecho, pero a Rainbow le gustó y Scootaloo no puso reparos; volvieron a casa dejando tras de sí un rastro de fuego multicolor que se disolvía en el aire, y a pesar de que la potrilla tocaba su crin, no parecía quemarse de ninguna manera. Esa noche fue como una gran fiesta privada en la que ni los Wonderbolts ni los malos sentimientos existían, solo estaban ellas dos y nada más, acompañadas de una armoniosa felicidad que inundaba cada rincón de la casa. Fue entonces cuando Rainbow lo percibió, su vida ahora estaba completa y se sentía feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias. Tenía a Scootaloo a su lado y con eso le bastaba.

La pequeña pegaso no tardó mucho en caer medio dormida y ella la llevó hasta su cama, donde terminó de dormirse.

-Descansa, mi pequeño rayo de luz… gracias por entrar en mi vida-susurró ella, dándole un beso en la frente.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, en el baño se miró al espejo y observó su nuevo aspecto, con su crin llameando lentamente; se sonrió a sí misma, sintiéndose la poni más afortunada del mundo.

-Ahora eres un 20% más guay, Dash…-murmuró ella, guiñándose un ojo.

Se fue a la cama enseguida y apagó la luz, pero no sirvió mucho porque la luz que emitía su crin iluminaba toda la estancia, aunque era más tenue que antes; y así, pensando en su futuro, llegó a conciliar el sueño y su llama se apagó.

* * *

A varias millas de Ecuestria, un equidna rojo contemplaba la estrellada noche con un deje de preocupación; en ese momento se dio un resplandor azulado y masculló.

-Otra vez…

Se acercó a un altar donde había un total de siete gemas expuestas, una de ellas, la azulada, brillaba intermitentemente; el equidna rojo frunció el ceño, pensando en alguna posibilidad, hasta que al final la gema se apagó.

* * *

Bueno, se acerca el punto de inflexión de la trama, al igual que en la primera historia. Espero que os esté gustando, me he esmerado bastante en este capitulo en especial, hasta me ha salido algo que ni siquiera tenia planeado... comentad, dejad reviews (please) y decidme que os ha parecido ¡nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Estallido**

Rainbow fue la primera en levantarse, ya que tenía que tenía que despertar a su hermana para que se fuera preparando para ir a clase; a pesar de ser un viernes, la pegaso lo hizo con pocas ganas y gruñendo por lo bajo, recordando por qué no le gustaba su trabajo.

Se dirigió al baño para mojarse un poco la cara y se vio como siempre; crin despeinada, cara adormilada y ojos a medio cerrar. Casi habría creído que lo de anoche había sido un sueño de lo más vívido si no fuera porque aún conservaba su elemento en el cuello.

-¿Y tú de dónde has salido?-le inquirió, como si esperara una contestación.

Se quitó el collar y observó la incrustada joya en forma de rayo rojo. Aun no se explicaba cómo había sido posible lo de anoche, aunque ahora su aspecto era el de siempre, no estaba segura de si había sido algo puntual o tan solo algún efecto extraño de vete tú a saber qué. Se lo volvió a poner, luego se pasaría por la biblioteca para devolverlo. Terminó de acicalarse y fue a despertar a su hermana.

-Scootaloo, es hora de levantarse…

-Jo, cinco minutos más…-masculló ella.

-Venga…

Tras eso se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero en un momento dado llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir; se trataba de un pegaso de crin amarronada y piel clara.

-¿Rainbow Dash?

-Sí, soy yo…

-Vengo de parte de la alcaldesa, me ha pedido que le diga que vienen hoy a mediodía.

-¿Qué vienen hoy a…? ah, vale, de acuerdo… gracias-agradeció ella.

El pegaso asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más, yéndose de allí rápidamente; Rainbow cerró la puerta y regresó a la cocina rogando al cielo que no tuviera demasiado trabajo para poder llegar a tiempo a casa antes de que llegara la comisión evaluadora esa. Scootaloo se levantó enseguida, desayunaron juntas y luego la llevó al colegio montada en su grupa. Una vez que la potrilla entró en clase, ella se dirigió hacia la fábrica todo lo deprisa que pudo, ya que empezaba a ir bastante justa de tiempo. Dio un acelerón y llegó a tiempo para fichar.

-Bof, por los pelos…-murmuró ella, aliviada.

-¡Buenos días, Dash!-le saludó una pegaso conocida.

-Hola Cloudchaser… ¿Qué tal?

-¡Muy bien! El otro día me llegaron los resultados de la academia de los Wonderbolts, me quedé en el quinto puesto, aunque no me quejo, ya que fue una semana muy dura… ¡Aunque vi que quedaste en el primer puesto, enhorabuena!-exclamó ella.

-Ah, ya, gracias…

-¿Te ha llegado ya la carta de admisión?

-Eh… no, pues no, todavía no…

-¿No? qué raro, si quedaste finalista ya te debería de haber llegado…-supuso Cloudchaser, extrañada.

Rainbow no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, y menos aún con ella; conocía a Cloudchaser desde la academia de vuelo y fueron compañeras durante la semana de prueba en la academia de los Wonderbolts, aparte de ser una compañera de trabajo en la fábrica, pero no se hablaba tanto con ella como con sus amigas más cercanas, tan solo durante las horas de trabajo. Por lo que quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Pues no sé, ya me llegará… por cierto, me pareció verte el otro día cerca de la campiña que hay al sur del pueblo…

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió ella, algo nerviosa.

-Sí, volabas muy rápido y se te veía muy contenta…

-Oh, bueno, tan solo estaba practicando un poco, ya sabes, eso es todo…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y se miraron, algo incómodas.

-Por cierto, bonito collar, no sabía que te gustaran las joyas-comentó ella.

Rainbow vio que se refería a su elemento, no le había dado tiempo a llevarlo a la biblioteca; en ese momento sonó la alarma del cambio de hora y se dirigieron hacia la cadena de montaje, donde se ensamblaban las nubes y se producía la lluvia. El capataz ya estaba allí esperándolas, era un pegaso de crin oscura y pelaje amarronado de nombre Fire Boss y con un permanente gesto de enfado en su rostro.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Estamos todos? Vamos, que no tengo toda la maldita mañana…-masculló, con su habitual tono malhumorado.

Si Rainbow tuviera que argumentar por qué odiaba tanto su trabajo, ésa sería una de las razones; el capataz era un amargado y a la mínima la tomaba con cualquiera que pasara lo suficientemente cerca de él, por lo que casi todos lo solían evitar.

-¡Vale, hagamos esto rápido, hay que despejar la parte suroeste del pueblo y en el resto colocar varios cirrocúmulos alrededor del centro, lo quiero todo listo para antes del mediodía! ¡Lo haremos en dos grupos que yo mismo he organizado, el grupo uno se encargará de los cirrocúmulos del centro y el grupo dos de despegar la otra parte del pueblo! ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!-masculló un poni blanco muy musculoso y con unas pequeñas alas.

-¡No te he pedido que berrees, Snowflake!-masculló el capataz, mirándole con una mueca de furia contenida.

-Sí, señor…

El resto de compañeros, entre ellos Dash, rodaron los ojos.

-¡Los grupos están anotados en unas listas en el tablón de anuncios de la entrada, cada uno con su respectivo líder, así que vamos, vamos, vamos!

Antes de ir a ver las listas, Rainbow se acercó al capataz; al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Esto… señor Boss…

-¿¡Todavía aquí, Dash?!-masculló él, al verla.

-Sí, es que verá, necesito pedirle un favor…

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Podría salir hoy un momento después de acabar este trabajo? Es que a la misma hora tengo una importante visita y necesito llegar a tiempo…

El capataz le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados, como si le diera rabia tener que escucharla pidiéndole algo así.

-¿¡Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?! ¡Tu jornada no acaba hasta las cuatro!

-Por favor, señor Boss, de verdad que es muy importante, no se lo pediría si no fuera porque realmente necesito estar presente…

Odiaba tener que arrastrarse de esa forma ante semejante poni, pero la situación requería de medidas desesperadas; finalmente, tras un denso silencio por su parte y una sonrisa de buena chica, el capataz le espetó.

-¡Está bien, pero esta tarde haces horas extras para recuperar el tiempo perdido!

-Vale, gracias señor Boss…

-¡Y ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ve a trabajar!

En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Dash contuvo una mueca de odio y se guardó sus comentarios para ella; a pesar de que tenía unas ganas inmensas de estamparle la cabeza contra la cinta transportadora, era su jefe y tenía que tragar con lo que fuera. Otro motivo más para odiar su trabajo.

Llegó hasta donde estaban las listas y vio a un grupo de cinco pegasos, entre ellos Snowflake y Cloudchaser.

-¡Dash! ¿Dónde estabas? Eres la líder de nuestro grupo, nos toca despejar el suroeste del pueblo-anunció ella.

-Ah, vale, pues vamos para allá.

El grupo de pegasos enfiló el pasillo de despegue y salieron volando por una de las tantas terminales de salida para empleados, dirigiéndose hacia allá; en su recorrido, pasaron por encima de Carrusel Boutique, donde Rarity y Frame desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina.

-He de admitir que Ponyville tiene un encanto especial, querida… es rústico, pero a la vez bastante singular-comentaba Frame, mientras se servía un poco de leche con avena.

-Lo sé, yo nací aquí y siempre supe que una parte de mí siempre se quedaría en Ponyville… aunque Canterlot también consiguió enamorarme-asintió Rarity, extendiendo una capa de mantequilla sobre su tostada.

-Canterlot es cosmopolita y urbano, pero no es como este pueblo… ahora que puedo verlo desde otra perspectiva y junto a usted, puedo empezar a percibir esa belleza interior tan interesante.

-Oh, vamos, creo que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza… puedes llamarme Rarity, querido-le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

-Como tú quieras, mi querida Rarity…-murmuró él, cogiéndola del casco.

La unicornio blanca sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, convirtiéndose en una cariñosa caricia llena de complicidad y amor; en ese momento un maullido se elevó sobre el romanticismo, rompiendo el momento.

-Opal, querida ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Rarity, mirando a su mascota.

La gata volvió a maullar junto a la puerta y rascó el bajo de la puerta.

-¡No, no la arañes, ya te la abro!-exclamó ella, abriéndola levemente con su magia.

Opal terminó el proceso empujando un poco con su cuerpo y colándose por el hueco entre el dintel y la misma puerta.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, querida?-inquirió Frame.

-Hay que abrir ya la tienda, Winona llegará dentro de poco… ¿y tú?

-Tendré que volverme ya, pero… no quiero, quiero estar aquí, contigo.

-Oh…

-No, en serio, todo este tiempo que he estado pasando contigo ha sido como una segunda vida, mucho mejor que la anterior; hemos disfrutado cada momento juntos, hemos compartido el mismo sentimiento y hemos llegado a sentir como nuestros corazones se volvían uno. No he podido pedir ser más feliz como hasta ahora y eso… es mágico-explicó él con total sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos en el proceso.

Rarity sintió como la emoción la embargaba y sus ojos brillaron; ella tampoco pedía pedir ser más feliz, y el que ahora el hombre de su vida se estuviera sincerando con ella de esa forma le daba más motivos para sonreír.

-Oh, Artist…

No esperaron mucho más y los dos se dieron un apasionado beso, olvidándose del desayuno y prolongando el instante; pero en ese instante oyeron un carraspeo proveniente de la calle y en cuanto abrieron los ojos se quedaron helados. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta del todo, y al otro lado se encontraba la señora Belle, la cual les miraba con una cara de póker que hasta asustaba.

-Señora Belle…-musitó Rarity, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Ca… cariño-hizo lo propio Artist, sin creérselo.

La aludida no dijo nada durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, pero al final habló.

-Así que era esto… me esperaba cualquier otra, pero… esto no, desde luego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió él.

-¿No es obvio? Sabía que me engañabas, Artist, desde hacía mucho ya, pero no sabía con quién… hasta ahora.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Artist sostenía la mirada a su mujer, pero Rarity no podía y miraba al suelo con la cara sonrojada al extremo. La señora Belle suspiró y dijo.

-Venía a pedirla a la señorita Rarity que me diseñara un vestido nuevo para la Gran Gala Galopante de este año, pero… ya no hace falta que me siga pasando por aquí.

Rarity cerró los ojos con aprehensión y apretó los labios, rabiosa; lo que más la dolía no era perder a su mejor clienta, sino la confianza en ella y el respeto a ellos como pareja.

-Señora Belle, yo…

-No hace falta que diga nada, señorita Rarity… después de todo, yo no tengo nada que decirla y supongo que usted a mí tampoco.

Ante ese comentario ella se quedó callada, incapaz de seguir hablando.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, en tal caso yo sería el culpable. Y si esto ha pasado es porque tú has querido, Alistar, y no me digas que eso no es así. Hace tiempo que dejó de haber algo entre nosotros y lo sabes.

-Sí, tienes razón, no lo voy a negar… solo seguía contigo porque no quería que mi imagen quedara empañada de cara a las demás familias del barrio.

-Quizás ese fue tu mayor problema… solo mirabas por ti, no por los dos, apenas te importaba yo, tan solo te importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Al menos ahora tienes una buena excusa para no quedar mal.

-Pues sí, mira, por lo menos ahora no me dará reparo anunciar que nos hemos divorciado.

Los dos volvieron a sostenerse la mirada fijamente, diciéndoselo todo sin decir nada.

-Me quedo yo con la casa y con los terrenos-anunció ella.

-Pues vale, todo tuyo, tampoco tenía intención de volver allí.

-Con la indemnización vas que chutas.

-Me parece bien.

Otro silencio incómodo volvió a echarse sobre ellos, pero ésta vez fue el último; Alistar se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse se volvió por un momento y dijo.

-Ah, y señorita Rarity…

La aludida levantó la mirada, algo extrañada por su llamado.

-Espero que sepa darle lo que yo no supe.

La unicornio blanca se quedó algo chocada por la frase, pero ni dijo ni hizo nada; finalmente la ex mujer de Artist se fue de allí y una vez solos, él suspiró.

-Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo… es mejor así.

-Yo… lo siento, Artist-masculló entonces ella.

-¿Sentir? No, no lo sientas, esto no es culpa tuya, ya te lo dije…

-Lo sé, pero aun así me siento sucia y rastrera… pienso en todos los años que pasasteis juntos y… yo…

-Rarity, escúchame, tú no tienes la culpa y tampoco debes de sentirte así. Hace tiempo que mi mujer y yo no estábamos bien, y ya lo has visto. Es ahora cuando mi vida vuelve a estar bien de nuevo, contigo. El pasado, pasado es, ahora importa el presente, y en el presente estoy contigo. Eso importa ahora.

Los dos unicornios se miraron por un momento y finalmente se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Te quiero, Rarity.

-Yo también te quiero, Artist.

Finalmente los dos sellaron su confesión con un pequeño beso en los labios y se separaron.

-Puedes salir ya, Winona…-añadió ella.

Desde el pasillo apareció la aludida, la cual les miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-No puedo esconderme de ti, querida…

-No-negó ella, con una sonrisita.

Las dos se rieron con complicidad y la señora añadió.

-¿Unos cupcakes?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack y Great Blacksmith hablaban en la parte más alejada de la casa, aprovechando que los demás estaban fuera en el campo.

-Entonces ¿quieres anunciarlo ya?-inquirió él.

-Sí, al menos a mi familia… creo que ya no hace falta seguir ocultando lo nuestro, es mejor que ellos lo sepan primero-dijo ella, muy segura de sí misma.

-Conozco a Big Mac, sé que lo tomará bien… después de todo, hace tiempo que terminé de convencerles ¿no?

-Sí, al menos a mi abuela…

Y es que desde que llegó él, toda la familia ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a la abuela Smith le había ayudado bastante, ya que el semental siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla debido a sus problemas de cadera. Ya era como un miembro más, aunque técnicamente ahora también lo era.

-¿Vamos entonces?

-Sí, venga.

Salieron los dos juntos afuera, cruzando sus colas y rozándose sus cascos de vez en cuando; Big Mac y Granny Smith estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar, por lo que fue sencillo localizarlos enseguida. Applebloom estaba en clase desde esa mañana, pero se lo dirían a ella también en cuanto volviera.

-Por fin salís… ¿Qué estabais haciendo?-inquirió la abuela, mirándoles de arriba abajo.

-Abuela, Big Mac… tenemos algo que anunciaros-dijo Applejack.

-¿Sí?-inquirió el semental rojo.

-Tú nos dirás…

Ambos ponis de tierra se miraron por un momento y Applejack tomó la palabra.

-Great Blacksmith y yo… somos pareja, estamos saliendo desde hace poco.

Por un momento los dos no dijeron nada, pero al final esbozaron sendas sonrisas aprobadoras, evidenciando que algo se olían.

-Ah, ¿eso? Ya lo sabíamos…-murmuró la abuela, sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sep-afirmó Big Mac.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te dije yo que no te preocuparas tanto…-comentó Blacksmith.

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo?-inquirió Applejack, extrañada.

-Pues desde hace poco, aparte que no hacía falta ser ningún experto, la verdad… aun así me alegro de que hayas sido tú, amigo, cuida bien de mi hermana ¿vale?-murmuró Big Mac, acercándose a él.

-Por supuesto grandullón, cuenta con ello-asintió Blacksmith, chocando su casco con el de Big Mac y dándose los dos un abrazo.

-Entonces… ¿para cuándo es la boda?-inquirió entonces Granny Smith.

-¡¿Boda?! ¡Pero abuela, si aún es muy pronto!-masculló Applejack, sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Perdona niña, pero yo me casé al poco de conocer a tu abuelo…

-Pero esos eran otros tiempos, abuela, ahora se va más despacio… además, yo no tengo prisa ¿y tú, cielo?-inquirió ella.

-Tampoco, la verdad…

Y así, todos volvieron al trabajo, la máxima de la familia Apple.

* * *

Casi al otro lado de Ecuestria, en el reino changeling, Black se despertaba poco a poco en una de las habitaciones de invitados del palacio; siempre se había considerado un dormilón, y cada mañana le costaba un mundo despertarse, incluso más de una vez el propio Jake había tenido que llamarle la atención porque se le había pegado las sábanas. El poni negro soltó un largo bostezo y se dirigió al baño para terminar de despertarse. Abrió la ventana del balcón para ventilar un poco la habitación y un sol radiante entró por ella; en ese momento le pareció oír algo, como las risas de unos potrillos, y salió un momento afuera para ver que fue eso.

En los jardines del palacio, un pequeño grupo de pequeños changelings jugaban entre sí y revoloteaban con sus pequeñas alitas de insecto; a pesar de eso la estampa era del todo adorable y en ese momento apareció Chrysalis.

-Buenos días, niños…

-¡Majestad!-exclamaron los pequeños changelings, echándose sobre ella.

Los changelings abrazaron con ganas a su gobernanta, demostrándole su profundo amor y cariño; la reina los cogió con su magia y les dio un abrazo grupal.

-¿Qué habéis aprendido hoy?-inquirió ella.

-¡La profesora nos ha enseñado las partes de una flor!-explicó uno de los pequeños.

-¡Sí, y nos ha explicado cómo hacen las plantas para producir oxigeno!-añadió una de las changeling del grupo.

-Eso está muy bien… debéis aprender mucho para poder ser buenos changelings cuando seáis mayores… y también debéis aprender a tratar con respeto a los ponis, mostrándoles el mismo respeto que ellos nos muestran a diario a nosotros.

-¡Sí, majestad!

-¡No la defraudaremos!

-¡Es usted la mejor, majestad, la queremos!

Chrysalis esbozó una tierna sonrisa y abrazó una vez más a los pequeños changelings; Black sonrió levemente, contento por la estampa. Se notaba que sabía cómo tratar con los niños y era cariñosa con ellos, y eso como gobernante decía mucho de ella. Los pequeños changeling se despidieron de ella y en ese momento, la reina alzó la mirada, encontrándose los dos por un momento. Black sonrió de nuevo y la saludó desde las alturas, devolviéndole ella el saludo desde abajo. Fue en ese momento cuando más se arrepintió por haberla juzgado tan pronto el otro día; porque debajo de ese aspecto tan intimidante, se escondía una criatura dulce y cariñosa, que se preocupa por sus súbditos. Black entró de nuevo en la habitación y se dirigió abajo para encontrarse con ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Rainbow y su equipo ya había terminado la tarea y los demás se dirigieron de vuelta a la fábrica, pero Rainbow le dijo a Cloudchaser.

-Yo me tengo que ir, tengo una importante visita que no puedo dejar pasar.

-¿Y ya te ha dejado el señor Boss?

-Sí, por eso tardé un poco antes… te dejo al mando ¿vale? Volveré en cuanto acabe.

-Está bien… hasta luego, Dash.

Rainbow se lanzó como una centella, aún tenía unos cuantos minutos, pero quería aprovecharlos al máximo para poner la casa decente antes de que llegaran los de la comisión evaluadora; en cuanto llegó puso un poco de orden en su habitación, limpió rápidamente un poco y estuvo recogiendo la habitación de Scootaloo para no evidenciar que ya estaba viviendo con ella. En cuanto terminó de recoger todos sus juguetes, en ese momento justo llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya están aquí!

Rainbow inspiró hondo y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una pegaso rubia de ojos oscuros y un unicornio castaño de ojos claros.

-¿Rainbow Dash?-inquirió la pegaso.

-Sí, soy yo…

-Venimos de Canterlot para realizar una inspección rutinaria de acuerdo a una adopción que usted había solicitado.

-Ah, sí, pasen por favor…

Los llevó hasta el salón y una vez allí, la pegaso habló.

-Primero le haré una serie de preguntas que usted ha de responderme según su criterio personal ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien…

-De acuerdo, primera pregunta: ¿Qué es la fraternidad, para usted?

-Pues es la buena relación entre dos hermanos en la que cada uno muestra su amor y respeto por el otro… vamos, digo yo…-murmuró Rainbow, como si le hubieran preguntado algo evidente.

La pegaso anotó sus palabras en una libreta y continuó.

-Bien… ¿cree que fraternidad y responsabilidad van unidos?

-Pues claro, eso es clave… si voy a tener una hermana, es necesario que yo me haga responsable de ella en todos los aspectos, sin importar qué.

La pegaso la miró por encima de sus papeles mientras ella tomaba nota.

-¿Cree que se encuentra capacitada para hacerse cargo de una potrilla?

-Yo creo que sí, sin ninguna duda… yo solo quiero que sea feliz, y que no vuelva a estar sola nunca más. Sé lo que es estar sola en la vida, y yo… no quiero eso para ella. La quiero demasiado.

La pegaso y el unicornio se miraron por un momento y ella terminó de anotar sus impresiones.

-Muy bien… echaremos un vistazo por aquí, si no le importa.

-No, claro…

Los dos inspectores estuvieron mirando de arriba abajo su casa, comprobando por ellos mismos las condiciones de vivienda; estuvieron en la cocina, el salón, el pasillo central, las escaleras de subida al primer piso, su habitación… hasta llegar a la habitación de Scootaloo.

-Oh, como pueden ver ya he estado preparándolo todo para cuando llegue…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y la pegaso analizó con la mirada la estancia desde el umbral de la puerta; Rainbow se había esmerado en recogerlo todo para que diera la sensación de que nadie había estado parando en ella en los últimos días. Los dos inspectores se miraron por un momento y ella anotó más cosas en su libreta, poniendo un poco más nerviosa a la pegaso cian cada vez que hacia eso.

Regresaron abajo, la estuvieron haciendo unas cuantas preguntas más y tras eso, la inspección terminó.

-Muy bien, pues esto ya está, señorita Dash… tendrá los resultados dentro de una semana.

Se despidieron de ella sin decir nada más y volvieron por donde habían venido; Rainbow cerró la puerta tras ellos y soltó un largo bufido, algo más aliviada. Por como lo había visto ella, la cosa había ido bien, y no veía por qué no pasaría la inspección. Después de todo, no la dijeron nada durante toda la entrevista, por lo que pudo darse por contestada. En ese momento se oyeron las campanadas del reloj del pueblo marcando y media y Rainbow reaccionó.

-¡Mierda, el trabajo, tengo que volver ya!

Y tras eso, echó a volar por una ventana y se dirigió para allá sin perder más tiempo.

* * *

Las horas siguientes pasaron rápidamente y para esa tarde, Jake y Lindsay habían salido a dar un paseo por el pueblo; durante el recorrido se encontraron con Rarity, acompañada por Artist Frame, el cual fue presentado por la unicornio como su pareja, sorprendiendo gratamente tanto a Jake como a Lindsay.

-Oh, vaya, enhorabuena…-les dijo Lindsay.

-Muchas gracias querida, ya llevamos un tiempo juntos y ahora me gustaría presentarlo a mis conocidos, que suerte que pasarais por aquí… ¿y tú como estás, por cierto, como llevas el embarazo?-inquirió Rarity.

-Bien, ahí voy, ya se va notando un poco más todo, la verdad… a veces me dan antojos y Jake tiene que hacer lo indecible para satisfacerme…

-Dímelo a mí, cariño, dímelo a mí…-asintió el chico.

Se dirigieron a la plaza y ya allí se sentaron en la terraza de una cafetería para tomar algo juntos, donde se encontraron de casualidad con los Apple, los cuales también tenían cosas que contar; Applejack aprovechó la coyuntura y anunció a los demás a Blacksmith como su novio, cosa que ya no sorprendió tanto a Jake como con Rarity antes. Applebloom se mostraba muy contenta también por la noticia y estaba feliz por su hermana mayor.

Al poco rato también apareció Rainbow junto con Scootaloo, uniéndose a los demás, y al fondo, dentro de la cafetería, llegaron a ver a Fluttershy acompañada de Wild Wind.

-Anda, Rainbow ¿Qué haces con tu elemento?-observó entonces Rarity, extrañada.

-Es verdad ¿no los tenía guardados Twilight?-recordó Applejack.

-Eh… bueno, es una larga historia, veréis…

Rainbow quiso contar lo que le pasó la otra noche, pero en ese momento aparecieron tres unicornios de pelaje oscuro, los cuales se acercaron a un puesto donde una poni de tierra vendía sus peras y la amenazaron delante de medio pueblo.

-Muy bien, bonita poni, sé buena y danos todo lo que tengas ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo uno de ellos, apuntándola con un palo.

-¡Ah, socorro!

Jake se levantó de su silla como un resorte y exclamó.

-¡Pero bueno, que poca vergüenza, y delante de mis narices!

-¡Quietos ahí, no mováis ni un musculo!-masculló Rainbow, echando a volar hacia ellos.

-¡No nos hagas reír, pegaso de colorines!

-¡Como te acerques un poco más, la poni no lo cuenta!-añadió el primero que la amenazó, oprimiendo su cuello con el palo.

Rainbow esbozó una mueca de furia y masculló.

-Os lo advierto, o la dejáis en paz o…

-¿O qué? ¿Qué harás, pequeña, si apenas puedes hacer algo?

En ese momento el elemento de Rainbow centelleó levemente y ella inquirió.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Quieres hacerlo por las malas?!

En ese momento se elevó en el aire momentáneamente y al segundo siguiente se dio un fuerte destello que cegó a todos por unos ínfimos segundos; en cuanto todos abrieron los ojos, se quedaron alucinados por lo que vieron, siendo los unicornios que amenazaban a la tendera los primeros.

-¡Hagámoslo por las malas!-masculló Rainbow, con su crin llameando y sus ojos rojos clavados en ellos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Rainbow se abalanzó como una bala y golpeó con fuerza al que amenazaba a la poni, lanzándolo de espaldas; los otros dos también trataron de atacarla, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y apoyándose sobre sus patas delantera, les dio una patada en el pecho a cada uno, cayendo al suelo. Pero el primero al que atacó se levantó enseguida y fue a por ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡Cuidado Rainbow, detrás de ti!-exclamó entonces Scootaloo.

El unicornio se lanzó a por ella, pero entonces se apartó a tiempo y acto seguido voló a su lado a velocidad de match uno, creando un tornado multicolor de la nada y arrastrando al infrascrito; los otros dos unicornios, muertos de miedo, trataron de huir, pero Rainbow movió sus grandes alas y lanzó el tornado hacia ellos, llegando a succionarlos y mandándolos a volar antes de que pudieran hacer nada más. El tornado se disolvió en el aire y la pegaso blanca aterrizó en el suelo, con una pose arrebatadora.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?

Todos la miraban atónitos y con la boca abierta, Scootaloo fue la única en reaccionar.

-¡Uauh, ha sido increíble hermana, eres genial, te quiero Rainbow!-exclamó ella, abrazándola.

Jake fue el primero en serenarse y se dirigió a ella, aún sin creérselo.

-Pero, pero… Rainbow ¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué?-masculló, sin poder terminar las palabras.

-Ya lo sé, Jake, no hace falta que me lo digas… soy asombrosa ¿verdad?-inquirió ella, guiñándola un ojo.

A eso, Applejack soltó un respingo y la espetó.

-¿Y ni siquiera con la crin en llamas eres capaz de estar sin fardar?

-¡Oh, pero es divino, simplemente divino, que armonía de colores tan maravillosa, en serio, me encanta!-exclamó Rarity, acercándose a ella.

-¡Pero no la animes!

Todo el mundo la rodeó y la vitoreó, hasta la poni de tierra a la que amenazaron la dio las gracias por su rápida actuación.

-En serio Rainbow, me tienes que explicar cómo demonios has hecho todo eso…-masculló Jake, aun sin comprender nada.

-Bueno, eso iba a hacer cuando llegaron esos insensatos…

Ella les contó lo que pasó el otro día, explicando además lo que pasó con el contrato de los Wonderbolts y sincerándose con todos.

-Ya veo… pero aun así no veo que ha podido provocar algo así…-murmuró Jake, observando como la crin de Rainbow llameaba lentamente.

-Sí, además… ¿Por qué el elemento?-añadió Applejack, acertadamente.

-Si se trata de los elementos quizás Twilight sepa decirnos algo… aunque…-murmuró Rarity, algo preocupada.

Debido a eso mismo todos se quedaron algo preocupados por ella, ya que desde entonces seguía sin mejorar lo más mínimo. Tan sólo esperaban que se mejorara lo antes posible para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Spike había salido y una vez más, Sunset se había quedado sola con Twilight, la cual no se había movido de su cama desde esa misma mañana. El otro día se quedó con ganas de seguir leyendo ese diario, y esa nota que vio con el apunte de "importante" no la dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Por lo que no se lo pensó mucho más y bajó de nuevo para seguir leyéndolo.

-Quizás sea algo arriesgado, pero no me quiero quedar a medias… después de todo, Twilight está hecha un vegetal, así que…-pensó ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sacó el baúl de entre el hueco de la caldera, lo abrió con su magia y sacó el diario, abriéndolo desde el último apunte en el que se quedó; localizó la entrada marcada con el "importante" y se dispuso a leerlo.

"Hoy ha sido un día extraño, y no es para menos. Después de todo este tiempo sin saber nada de ella, Trixie ha reaparecido y me ha estado espetando todo lo que pasó aquella vez. Yo esperaba que estuviera bien, pero sin embargo ahí me equivocaba. Y hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho a la pobre hasta que ella me lo recordó. Realmente no llegué a pensar en el alcance de mis acciones, pero ahora es demasiado tarde; pensé que igual había aprendido una lección, pero tan solo aumenté su desesperación. La dejé sin nada, la humillé delante de todo el mundo y ella pagó las consecuencias. Todo por mi culpa. Me siento muy mal conmigo misma, realmente no quería que nada de esto la pasase, yo nunca he deseado el mal a nadie, pero ésta vez he provocado justo lo contrario. Me siento en deuda con ella, realmente se lo debo. Haré todo lo que pueda para que me perdone, al menos he conseguido que se quedara un tiempo conmigo mientras intento enmendar mis errores. En cuanto llegamos a casa ella me pidió si podría enseñarla un poco de mi magia y yo acepté encantada; cualquier cosa para ganarme su amistad y respeto. No quiero estar enfrentada con ella siempre, y menos ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado. Realmente ella quiere cambiar y yo voy a ayudarla con eso."

-Oh, venga ya ¿y esto es lo importante? Me tomas el pelo…-murmuró Sunset, sin creérselo.

-Pues sí-anunció entonces una voz tras sus espaldas.

La unicornio naranja se quedó helada al escucharla y al darse la vuelta vio a Twilight mirándola fijamente, con un deje en su mirada que asustaba.

-Tú… ¿cómo has podido? Ese es mi diario ¿sabes? Y tú, tú… ¿Quién te crees que eres?-masculló ella, bajando la mirada.

-Yo… lo siento, es que… trataba de…

-¿¡De qué?! ¿¡De saber más de mí, de saber por qué estoy hecha una mierda?! ¿¡Quién eres?! ¿¡Quién eres y a que has venido?!-gritó ella, enfurecida.

-Yo… no puedo decírtelo…-masculló Sunset.

-¡Oh, claro, excúsate ahora, no me hagas reír! ¡Invades mi intimidad de esa manera y ahora me vienes con esas! ¡Tú…! ¡Argh!-masculló ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En ese momento Sunset se dio cuenta de algo y vio que el cuerpo de Twilight estaba echando humo, literalmente.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-pensó ella.

Twilight se llevó los cascos a la cara, como si la doliera algo; Sunset se acercó a ella y en cuanto la tocó levemente se apartó de golpe, debido a que la había quemado.

-¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?-inquirió ella, asustada de verdad.

En ese momento la aludido levantó la vista y Sunset se quedó paralizada por lo que vio; los ojos de la unicornio lavanda se habían convertido en sendas brasas y ella habló con la voz cambiada.

-No… no estoy bien… estoy furiosa, estoy llena de ira, estoy… encendida.

El instinto de Sunset se alertó enseguida y se puso contra la pared, sosteniendo el diario de Twilight entre sus patas; la unicornio lavanda comenzó a chillar como si se le estuvieron quemando las entrañas y la temperatura comenzó a subir de golpe, su cuerpo se encendió y sus ojos brillaron aún con más fuerza. En ese momento hubo una enorme explosión de fuego que cubrió todo el lugar, pero Sunset se cubrió a tiempo realizando un rápido hechizo protector.

Desde la plaza se pudo oír el estallido, acompañado de un hongo de llamas y humo que subió hacia arriba, como si hubiera estallado una bomba atómica; Jake se quedó atónito y masculló.

-¿¡Qué diablos ha sido eso?!

Todos contemplaron igual de estupefactos la nube de humo y llamas.

-Venía de la biblioteca…-observó entonces Rainbow.

-Twilight-mascullaron todos a la vez.

En ese preciso instante todo se sucedió a la vez y demasiado deprisa como para narrarlo todo a la vez; el humo comenzó a extenderse por todo el pueblo a una velocidad endiablada, en menos de cinco minutos los tejados de las casa prendieron y el fuego fue saltando de casa en casa. Los vecinos más cercanos a la biblioteca salieron corriendo huyendo del fuego, mientras que los demás también corrían, muertos de miedo.

-¡El horror, el horror!-gritaba una poni, de entre las tantas que corrían.

-¡Que empiecen a evacuar el pueblo, que todo el mundo salga de sus casas y se dirija a campo abierto!-indicó Jake, echando a correr.

-¡Jake, espera!-le llamó Lindsay.

-¡Scoots, quiero que vayas con los demás y te pongas a salvo!-le dijo Rainbow a su hermana.

-¡No, quiero que vengas conmigo!-masculló ella.

-¡Tengo que ayudar, Scoots, te prometo que nos veremos en las afueras del pueblo! ¡¿Vale?! ¡Apagaré ese fuego y me reuniré contigo!

-¿¡Me lo prometes?!-inquirió la potrilla.

-¡Te lo prometo!-asintió ella, abrazándola rápidamente.

-¡Ahora ve, ve!

Todos los demás se alejaron del punto caliente y Rainbow echó a volar por encima de los vecinos que corrían despavoridos.

-¡Necesitamos nubes de tormenta, Rainbow! ¿¡Crees que podrás tenerlas antes de que el fuego se coma al pueblo!?-inquirió Jake.

-¡Puedo intentarlo, aunque supongo que en la fábrica ya estarán en ello!-supuso ella, volando por encima de su cabeza.

-¡No sé qué habrá pasado exactamente, pero tengo que asegurarme de que Twilight está bien!

En ese momento oyeron varios gritos cerca de una casa que estaba ardiendo en parte y Jake decidió entrar a rescatar a quien fuera necesario; Rainbow siguió adelante, para ir a comprobar la biblioteca, pero en cuanto llegó vio que ésta estaba envuelta en llamas.

-No… no es verdad… no…-masculló ella, sintiendo como se derrumbaba por momentos.

-¡Twilight!-gritó ella, con todas sus fuerzas.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se quedó pasmada por lo que vio; un poni hecho de fuego, con su crin y colas envueltas en llamas vivas y feroces, con ojos rojos y pelaje anaranjado la miraba fijamente. Era un unicornio, ya que un cuerno asomaba de entre las feroces llamas que eran ahora su crin, y no podía ver con claridad su marca de belleza.

-Tú… has sido tú… tú has quemado al pueblo ¿verdad?-musitó Rainbow, aterrizando frente a ella y mirándolo a los ojos.

El poni de fuego no dijo nada, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y quemarlo todo porque sí? ¡Contesta!-le espetó ella, furiosa.

A pesar de sus gritos, el poni de fuego tan solo esbozó una sonrisa mordaz y la atacó, golpeándola en el pecho sin previo aviso; Rainbow cayó al suelo de espaldas y algo adolorida, pero vio que el poni de fuego cargaba contra ella y desplegó sus alas de golpe, alzando el vuelo y esquivando su embestida. Pero a pesar de eso, el poni de fuego creó una bola de fuego en la punta de su cuerno y luego la lanzó en dirección hacia ella; las enormes alas de Rainbow se agitaron y creó con ellas una fuerte ventolera que disolvió las llamas en el aire. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre ella, dejando un rastro multicolor tras su paso y embistiéndola con tremenda fuerza, acabando las dos en el suelo.

-¡¿Dónde está Twilight, qué has hecho con ella?!

Pero el poni de fuego no contestó y siguió peleando con ella, tratando de golpearla con sus cascos; Rainbow la paró de golpe y la asestó un cabezazo, pero no la hizo gran cosa. Los dos se arrastraron por el suelo, tratando de alcanzarse sin éxito, en un momento dado se quedaron cara a cara y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, que eran muy similares. El fuego de ese extraño poni ardía con fuerza y arrojo, al contrario que el de Rainbow, el cual ondeaba con intensidad, pero lentamente. En ese momento, el poni de fuego hizo algo que no se esperaba, hizo magia y se teletransportó al otro lado de la calle, junto a la biblioteca ardiendo. Desde donde estaba, el poni de fuego lanzó una enorme columna de fuego hacia ella, pero Rainbow se levantó a tiempo y en ese momento se lanzó sin pensar contra las llamas; aceleró de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos y gracias a semejante acelerón, consiguió hacer frente a las llamas y las cortó a su paso como quien corta un pedazo de queso parmesano con un afilado cuchillo. Embistió con fuerza al poni en llamas, lanzándolo hacia atrás y entrando en la biblioteca. Rainbow fue tras ella y por un momento pudo observar sus flancos, viendo una marca de belleza que le era extrañamente familiar.

-No puede ser…-musitó entonces.

Era idéntica a la de Twilight, salvo que era un poco más clara. Pero por alguna razón notó que su amiga estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía.

-Tú eres…

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, puesto que el unicornio de fuego se lanzó sobre ella envuelta en fuego y Rainbow trató de mantenerle alejado para que no la tocara. Estaba jugando con fuego, y nunca mejor dicho.

-Maldita sea…

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pueblo, Jake había conseguido sacar de esa casa en llamas a una unicornio de color azul y con un reloj de arena por marca de belleza; la llevaba en brazos, ya que se había herido una pata y apenas podía caminar.

-Tranquila, te llevaré a las afueras… ¿cómo te llamas?-le dijo el chico.

-Minuette, pero mis amigos me llaman Colgate…-masculló ella.

-Vale, Minuette, y estás a salvo, tranquila…

Mientras se dirigían hacia allá, pasó al lado de la cafetería en la que estuvo antes y vio a Fluttershy y a Wild Wind saliendo de ella, ya que las llamas ya habían alcanzado esa línea de casas.

-¡Fluttershy, Wild Wind, alejaos, iros hacia el sur!

-¡Pero mi muffin está ahí dentro!-masculló una pegaso gris, de crin rubia y mirada cruzada.

-¿¡Derpy?! ¿¡Dinky está dentro?!-masculló el chico, reconociéndola.

-¡Sí, no le dio tiempo a salir, por favor Jake, salva a mi hija!-lloró ella.

El chico no lo dudó más y fue a entrar, dejando a Minuette con ellos.

-¡Vale, voy a entrar, iros yendo hacia las afueras!-indicó él, quitándose la sudadera.

-¡Te ayudaré!-dijo Wild Wind.

-¡No, es muy peligroso, no tienes tanta movilidad como yo, déjamelo a mí!

-¡Pero soy un pegaso, puedo volar, tú no, yo podría sacarla por una ventana!

-¡No vayas Wild, por favor, es muy peligroso!-masculló Fluttershy, muerta de miedo.

-¡Exacto, Fluttershy te necesita, esperad aquí y punto!-finiquitó él, antes de entrar.

Sin embargo, Wild Wind no estuvo de acuerdo y echó a volar, entrando por una ventana.

-¡Wild Wind, no!-exclamó Fluttershy.

Jake se abrió paso entre los escombros y estuvo llamando a Dinky a gritos, para que le pudiera oír; en ese momento, le pareció escuchar un ruido al otro lado de una puerta, se preparó antes de abrir y lo hizo con precaución, ya que una bola de fuego podría quemarle por completo. Comenzaba a haber mucho humo y se hacía difícil respirar. Abrió la puerta y vio a Dinky al otro lado de la estancia, echa un ovillo y muerta de miedo.

-¡Dinky!

En ese momento apareció Wild Wind bajando las escaleras y voló directa hacia ella, cogiéndola en brazos y acercándose a Jake.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí?!

-¡No podía quedarme de patas cruzadas mientras tú te arriesgabas así!

-¡Tienes ahí afuera a una pegaso que te ama con el corazón en un puño, cojones!

-¡Y tú tienes a una mujer embarazada que te espera angustiada al otro lado del pueblo!-le recordó ella.

Por un momento se quedaron en blanco sin decir nada, pero al final Jake dijo.

-Vale, bien jugado, ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que el humo nos asfixie.

Él salió primero, seguido por ella con la potrilla en brazos; pero antes de alcanzar la salida, una viga del techo cedió y le cortó el paso a Wild Wind, la cual tropezó y empujó hacia delante a Dinky, cogiéndola al vuelo Jake.

-¡Salid de aquí, rápido!-gritó Wild Wind.

-¡Vuelvo ahora a por ti!-añadió él.

Salió afuera y le devolvió a Derpy su hija, la cual lloró de alegría al ver que estaba bien.

-¡Mi pequeño muffin, estás bien!

-¡Mami!

-¿¡Y Wild Wind?!-inquirió Fluttershy, muerta de nervios.

-¡Se ha quedado atrapada, pero ahora la saco, tranquila!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no!-masculló la pegaso amarilla, echando a correr hacia dentro.

Pero en ese momento la pared delantera cedió y la entrada se taponó por escombros llameantes.

-¡Wild Wind, no!-chilló Fluttershy.

-¡Wild Wind! ¿¡Me oyes?!-inquirió Jake.

-¡Sí!

-¡Escucha, dirígete hacia el otro lado, iremos por detrás a por ti, trata de no respirar mucho humo, ya vamos!

Volvió a coger a Minuette en brazos y dieron la vuelta a la manzana; en el patio trasero había una pequeña ventana a la altura de la planta baja, Jake la rompió con una piedra y en ese momento apareció la pegaso.

-¡Cógeme de la mano!-exclamó él.

Wild Wind tosió como respuesta y el chico la asió de su casco, para tratar de izarla; pero una vez más, el karma jugó sucio. El fuego prendió rápidamente esa pared, obligando a Jake a apartarse para no quemarse.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sube arriba, intenta salir por las otras ventanas, son más grandes!-exclamó él.

Fluttershy no aguantó más y le echó valor; subió hasta el último piso por el lado de fuera y en cuanto la vio, rompió la ventana ella misma.

-¡Wild Wind, cariño, agárrate a mí!

-Fluttershy…-masculló ella al verla, tosiendo bastante.

-¡Vamos, corre, por favor, ven conmigo!

La pegaso hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y echó a correr hacia ella, desplegando sus alas y dando un enorme salto; Fluttershy la cogió a tiempo y la bajó abajo, al tiempo que la cafetería colapsaba y se derrumbaba. La dejó en el suelo, donde Wild Wind no se movió.

-¡Wild Wind! ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, no, ha respirado mucho humo… necesita aire.

En ese caso, Fluttershy le tomó la palabra y ella misma la hizo el boca a boca, agarrándola con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se fuera. Fluttershy se apartó, pero no parecía que había hecho gran cosa.

-Vamos, por favor, respira cariño, respira…-masculló ella, volviendo a intentarlo.

Todos observaron cómo ponía cada centímetro cubico de su aire para que ella volviera a respirar, pero la pegaso había respirado tanto humo que ya había caído intoxicada por inhalación de monóxido de carbono. En ese momento Wild Wind abrió los ojos y consiguió respirar, pero con mucha dificultad; miró a Fluttershy y habló con la voz muy tomada.

-Fluttershy… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida… te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, cariño, pero no digas eso, te pondrás bien, ya lo verás… no me dejes, por favor, sin ti no sé qué haré…-musitó ella.

-Eres muy especial, Fluttershy… por eso debes seguir adelante ¿vale? Hazlo por mí… por favor…

-No… no…

-Hazlo por mi… hazlo por ti… sé feliz…

-No podré ser feliz si tú no estás conmigo…

A eso Wild Wind sonrió levemente, pero en ese momento tosió con tanta fuerza que llegó a escupir sangre mezclada con mucosa y saliva, Derpy obligó a Dinky a no mirar.

-Te quiero… siempre te querré…

-No, por favor… no me dejes sola… te quiero…-lloró Fluttershy.

Pero entonces ella dejó de respirar y perdió las fuerzas; parecía que solo se había desmayado, pero no era así. Había muerto. La pegaso amarilla se quedó en shock, sin reaccionar, hasta que finalmente respondió y lloró con amargura; al principio solo emitió un débil gemido, pero de golpe y porrazo soltó un desesperado grito de angustia que resonó por todo el pueblo en llamas.

-Lo siento, Fluttershy… de veras que lo siento…-musitó Jake, llorando por ella, sobre todo.

Tanto Derpy, su hija y Minuette también lloraron, debido a la desgarradora escena y los intensos sentimientos de Fluttershy, que en ese momento estaban a flor de piel.

Fluttershy se abrazó al cadáver de su amada y siguió llorando sin consuelo alguno, mientras que Ponyville seguía ardiendo.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, la pelea entre Rainbow y el poni de fuego se seguía dando mientras que el pueblo se iba consumiendo, los dos habían recibido bastantes golpes, pero al contrario que Rainbow, el poni de fuego no parecía cansarse.

-¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!-gritó Rainbow, mientras que su elemento volvía a brillar con intensidad.

Trató de golpearle con sus patas, pero el poni de fuego la bloqueó sin mucha dificultad y luego alejó a Rainbow con una onda de fuego que la mantuvo alejada.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a quemar Ponyville de esta manera?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¿¡Quién eres tú?! ¿¡Por qué?!-masculló ella, rabiosa.

El poni de fuego le miró lánguidamente y entonces se puso a su lado; la miró a los ojos y masculló por primera vez.

-Porque mi interior arde sin descanso… soy la ira y el tormento, la desesperación y el desconsuelo. No hay paz para mí… sólo dolor y sufrimiento.

Por un momento, sus ojos brillaron y dejaron ver un color distinto al que ya tenía visto; sin embargo, lo que vio, la dejó de piedra. Eran unos ojos color violeta que ella conocía muy bien.

-Twilight…-masculló Rainbow, sin poder creérselo.

El poni de fuego no dijo nada más y en visto y no visto desapareció tras un fogonazo, dejándola sola y abandonando la batalla; Rainbow se levantó y vio entonces que al menos esa parte del pueblo ya estaba completamente en llamas y consumiéndose a una velocidad alarmante.

-No… no, no ¡no!-masculló, echando a volar hacia el cielo.

Se dirigió hacia la fábrica y ya allí vio que estaban preparando una enorme borrasca llena de agua para apagar Ponyville con ella, pero era tan grande que necesitaría más de un destacamento de pegasos para llevarla, y no daría tiempo. Por lo que ella misma cogió toda la borrasca y la movió sola hacia Ponyville; su elemento brilló de nuevo y por un momento sintió que podía arrastrar hasta una montaña, consiguiendo moverla hasta colocarla en posición. Una vez lista, la dio un par de golpes en el centro para que soltara el agua, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Oh, vamos, descarga de una vez, condenada borrasca!-masculló Rainbow, botando sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero por alguna razón el agua o no quería salir o se había atascado; quizás la segunda opción era lo más probable, puesto que las nubes, cuando son muy densas, suelen absorber mucha más agua y no la sueltan con tanta facilidad. Por lo que no se lo pensó más y voló hacia arriba para lanzarse con fuerza sobre ella; una vez que estuvo a la suficiente altura, se dejó caer en picado hacia abajo hasta que finalmente llegó a tocar la borrasca con gran fuerza. Nada más hacerlo un enorme trueno retumbó por el lugar y el agua bajo sus patas comenzó a caer con fuerza.

-¡Sí, por fin!

Las nubes comenzaron a descargar con mucha fuerza y en cinco minutos justos el incendio fue extinguido por completo. Siguió lloviendo un buen rato más, mojando la madera carbonizada y empapando las cenizas, tiñendo de negro las calles del pueblo. Mientras la borrasca se iba despejando ella sola, Rainbow se dirigió hacia el sur, donde se encontró con casi todos los vecinos, los cuales contemplaban con lágrimas en los ojos a una devastada Ponyville. El ambiente aún era oscuro, los restos de lluvia no ayudaban a ver el pueblo con otros ojos, y casi tres cuartas partes del mismo habían quedado carbonizadas. Aterrizó al lado de sus amigas y masculló.

-Lo siento, no he podido detenerla… lo siento…

-¿Detenerla? ¿A quién?-inquirió Jake, extrañado.

-A Twilight… ha sido ella-anunció ella, rota por dentro.

-¿¡Qué?!-mascullaron todos a la vez.

-¡No puede ser!-musitó Spike.

-Pues es… se ha convertido en una especie de monstruo en llamas… no pude hacer nada… lo siento, de verdad…-lloró ella, mientras su hermana la abrazaba.

En ese momento su elemento brilló momentáneamente y en cuanto se apagó, Rainbow volvió a su forma original. Todos se miraron, extrañados por semejante noticia. Pero entonces, un poni exclamó.

-¡Mirad allí!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y, muy al fondo, pudieron ver al mismo poni en llamas que Rainbow aseguraba que era Twilight, mirando a todos los vecinos; éste clavó una pata en el suelo con furia y tras eso se sucedió un fogonazo. Al segundo siguiente había desaparecido.

-Twilight…-musitó Jake, descorazonado.

Mientras tanto, Ponyville humeaba bajo la luz del atardecer.

* * *

Al otro lado del país, en las tierras baldías, el ambiente seco arrastraba consigo nubes de arena y el calor sofocante se iba transformando en un frio helador conforme el sol se iba ocultando tras el horizonte; tan solo se oía al viento silbar una sola nota, acompañado de un silencio sepulcral. Pero en ese momento se comenzó a oír un largo pitido, que se iba haciendo más audible conforme el tiempo iba pasando; el espacio se distorsionó por momentos, formando remolinos de viento alrededor de una especie de mancha en el aire. El pitido se hizo más audible y resonó por todo el lugar. Al segundo siguiente se dio un destello, al mismo tiempo que el sonido del pitido se mezclaba con el inconfundible estruendo de un accionamiento de distribución de válvulas de tipo Walschaerts. Un enorme tren infernal surgió de las entrañas del espacio-tempo, dejando tras de sí una estela de destrucción y enfilando su pala en dirección hacia Ecuestria.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque Everfree, Zécora se encontraba realizando sus pociones y ungüentos mientras entonaba una suave melodía en un idioma desconocido; la cebra fue a echar un condimento especial mezclado por ella al caldero, cuando en ese momento se quedó estática, como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Abrió mucho los ojos y su pelaje se erizó, dejándose llevar por la extraña sensación. Susurró varias palabras en su extrañó idioma y luego masculló.

-Caos y destrucción se dirigen hacia allí, prevenidos y preparados debemos de estar aquí.

* * *

Vale, ya comienza el conflicto. Voy hacer como lo hice en la anterior historia, dedicaré varios capítulos al conflicto principal mientras que trató también el secundario de forma paralela. Iré explicando también más cosas por el camino, por lo que si alguno se ha quedado con dudas, que no tema, serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
